


Twin Lilies

by Saiyan_Lion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Kidnapping, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Redemption, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Sexual Abuse, Starting Over, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence, Warnings May Change, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Lion/pseuds/Saiyan_Lion
Summary: Ever wonder what price someone is willing to pay for a second chance at life? For Agape and Eros, a notorious mercenary team, they are willing to pay high for that chance.If only a certain silver-haired agent from Russia would get off their tail.





	1. The Heist of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for my crummy summary, but I hope that it was enough to draw you in! I hope you enjoy! *sweats*

It was a full moon night. Cliché as it sounded, it beats working in the dark. Especially when one is one of two of the most notorious duo to ever grace the earth: Agape and Eros. A skilled team that dabbled with everything: from theft, to blackmail, and even on occasion, to kill. No one was safe from their destructive force. 

Two sleek shadows crossed the top of the rooftop of a museum in Barcelona, a small one the size of a pre-teen child, and a young man. Both kept their heads low, allowing only the moon as their sole source of light.

The much smaller male quickly and deftly pried open the window leading inside, attaching a hook with a rope to the edge. The larger male tied the rope deftly around his waist, securing the knot. The older one turned to the younger, his eyes catching the young boy’s own eyes. 

The young man reached out, his hand squeezing the boy’s shoulder gently. “If we make this, we can start a new life. A better one.” he promised in a hushed voice. His grip tightened on the young shoulder. “You know my rule.” 

The young boy nodded quickly, his green eyes flashing in the moonlight, fluffy hair bouncing with his head. “Run for it if those thugs show up. Hide the goods.” he recited instantly. 

The young man smiled, his brown eyes reflecting the moonlight calmly. “Excellent. I’m proud of you, Agape.” With that, the older boy set himself up to go over the edge of the window, looking down at the ground below him. 

He felt a small hand grip his forearm. He looked up at the boy, watching his blonde hair wave in the wind. “Be careful, Eros.” 

Eros smirked, then slid down the rope carefully with the grace of a well-seasoned professional. He stepped lightly on his feet as he reached the end of his rope. Years of dance lessons have made him impeccably light on his feet. 

Eros looked around, the moonlight perfectly highlighting his body. A slightly muscular, slightly stocky looking form, with a little bit of softness to it, clad in a form-fitting black bodysuit paired with dark gloves. His hair, black as the night sky, was gelled back, barely a hair out of place. His fair skin contrasted with the black and dark around him, practically glowing in the night light. Having had a dancer’s background before being swept up into this kind of life, Eros could seduce anybody he wanted. And if no one wanted to have a piece of him, well… His soft and delicate form hid a tremendous amount of stamina and strength, giving him the element of surprise. 

It always came in handy when a certain nosy, noisy agent comes along to play. 

Eros cast his gaze around the room, searching carefully for his target. From above, little Agape would be his eye in the sky, to warn him if there was anyone coming in. Agape was still too young to seriously get into these kind of jobs, but, much to Eros’ annoyance as well as disapproval, Agape was pretty good with technology and espionage, better than Eros, even. Better still, if worse came to worst, Agape could make any person fall weak to his innocence face before scratching the eyes out of him. The boy’s ferocity was not to be taken lightly. 

A shimmering red glint caught his eye. He grinned, turning to the target, his own eyes shimmering as he walked casually to it. 

A large, priceless ruby. Earlier in the week, he and Agape read about it being added to this museum. A priceless gem from the Leroy family. Just the thing that they need. One last job, and they can put this life behind them. 

They can restart their lives with this ruby. 

Eros reached into the inside of his boot, carefully pulling out a small device. The ruby had a sophisticated security system attached to it. An alarm would go off if the wrong code was put in. 

Nothing that little Agape can’t handle. 

Eros tucked the device next to keypad, allowing Agape perfect access to it. He could hear Agape scoff as the young boy easily cracked the code for it. He chuckled. If he didn’t have Agape with him, it admittedly would have taken him longer. 

“Hurry up, Pig! Before that idiot shows up like he always does!” hissed Agape, leaning out of the window with a sour look on his face. 

Eros turned and gave Agape a glare. “Call me ‘Pig’ one more time, and I’ll seriously reconsider taking you with me!” he hissed back, opening the case and taking the ruby deftly into his hands. 

Agape hissed. “Just hurry up! You know how that boyfriend of yours is!” he whispered hoarsely. “He always seems to bust in just as we get it!” 

“Oh, how right you are.” The click of a gun is heard right next to Eros’ ear. 

Eros and Agape both swore as Viktor Nikiforov entered from the shadows, a team of other agents with him. Eros threw Agape a pointed glare, eyebrow twitching. 

Viktor smirked slightly, approaching Eros closely enough to pluck the ruby from his hands. “Your little watchdog seems to have been too busy cracking the code to notice us here, Eros. You should train him better.” Viktor teased, pocketing the ruby for safe-keeping. 

“Oh, that’s not all I’ll do to him once we get out of this.” Eros grumbled, pissed. Agape swore, glaring at Viktor hatefully. 

Eros sighed, putting his hands up in the air. He looked over at Viktor almost lazily. “Don’t you ever get tired of this, Nikiforov?” he asked, his brown eyes smoldering. “I can think of more exciting things to do with your time then tracking petty criminals.” 

Viktor smirked, lowering his gun. “Well, I do, if the so-called ‘petty criminals’ weren’t on the top of almost every agency’s most wanted list in the world.” 

Eros pursed his lips, feigning a heart broken expression. “ _Almost_ every single agency? It’s like they don’t appreciate us.” he said, putting a hand over his heart. More guns were pointed at him, and Eros put his hand back up. He continued his act, looking up at Viktor while fluttering his eyelashes. “But at least I know you appreciate _me_ , Viktor~.” He suddenly turned, putting his hands on Viktor’s chest, trailing his fingers along the agent’s chest. “I could show you many things…~”

A pair of handcuffs were slapped around Eros’ wrists. Viktor smirked as the thief stared at the cuffs in mild surprise. “You’ll have to do better than that to get out of this, Eros.” he said smugly, pushing back his silvery hair. “I know how you work. You can’t fool me this time.” 

It was Eros’ turn to smirk. In a flash, Eros had his arms around Viktor’s neck, pulling himself effortlessly around to where the chain of the handcuffs were pressed against Viktor’s neck, holding the agent captive. Viktor’s hands rushed to his throat, bringing the gun up with him. Eros deftly nicked it from the agent and pressed it to his neck.

“What’s that about not fooling you, darling?” he purred, smirking at Victor. He looked up at the other agents, his eyes hardening. His finger on the trigger. “One wrong move, and Agent Nikiforov becomes a modern art exhibit for the police!” he barked, pressing it hard to the Russian’s throat. 

The other agents raised their guns at Eros and Viktor, confused by the sudden action. Eros flicked his eyes up to Agape briefly, and the blonde disappeared. 

The dark-haired man smirked, leading Viktor backwards with him. “You’re gonna come with me, dear.” Eros whispered into Viktor’s ear. “They won’t shoot as long as I have you.” 

Viktor was holding tightly to the chain at his neck, glancing back at Eros. He wore an annoyed smile. “Ah. I should have seen that coming. You always seem to be full of surprises, Eros.” 

The thief smirked, tightening his hold against Viktor’s throat. “Well, so are you, Vicchan. I didn’t know you had a kink for handcuffs.” He pressed the gun less gently into the agent’s neck. “Less talking, more walking.” 

Eros led them both down towards the hallway exit, gun still trained on Viktor’s throat, eyes focused on the other agents. He was lucky Viktor was so damn tall. How else would he ensure that they won’t decide to shoot his kneecaps, especially when it was hard to tell whose legs were whose. 

As soon as they moved as far into the hallway leading out, the thief smirked. “Well, gentlemen. As much fun as I’m having with you, I’m afraid I’m not into parties. So why don’t you have some fun with Vicchan while I bow out early?” 

Eros removed his hold around Viktor’s throat, narrowly missing being elbowed by the Russian agent. He kicked Viktor in the back, propelling the Russian forward into the oncoming agents, then broke into a dead run. 

Eros ran hard down the confusing hallways, focusing to keep his feet as light as possible. He dodged every place that had the sound of shouting agents, keeping straight to the shadows, hoping that his dark clothes would be enough to shield him in the night, despite his pale skin. He was mentally swearing at himself. How could he lose a ruby the size of his freaking palm?! So stupid!

Eros rounded a corner, coming up to a dead end. He turned, only to have Viktor block his way. Nothing but windows to light the hallway, filtered with moonlight. He was trapped like a rat.

Viktor was panting, running a hand through his hair. “You really are giving me a run for my money tonight, Eros.” the Russian cooed, staring at the Japanese man with a fierce intensity in his blue eyes. “But tell me: what’s so special about tonight’s gig? It’s not like you to be so…out of character. You usually play around more. It’s almost like you’re…” 

Viktor stared at Eros as the thief pointed the gun straight at him, eyes dark with intent. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow. “Well, now this is certainly new. You usually prefer to use a more, how did you call it? A poetic way to kill someone than a gun.” He considered Eros again, his eyes narrowing as his face settled into a frown. “I’ll only ask again: what’s so important about tonight’s gig?” 

Viktor stepped closer towards him, causing Eros to step back. The raven haired man cocked the gun. “This has nothing to do with you.” he said, all seduction gone in his voice. His eyes flickered to the bulge in Viktor’s coat pocket. 

It was still there. 

The Japanese man’s gaze flickers back up to the Russian. “Give me the ruby. Let me go this once, and you’ll never see me again.”

Viktor hummed, putting a finger to his lips. That always, admittedly, drove Eros crazy. “Why should I let you go? You are a wanted criminal, Eros. You and Agape both. I can’t exactly pretend you don’t exist.” 

Eros narrowed his eyes. He rushed forward, raising his gun against the man. “Then I’ll make you forget I exist.” he swore.

He tried hitting Viktor with the butt of the gun. However, with the limited mobility of his hands, thanks to the handcuffs, Eros managed to only get himself caught in Viktor’s grasp. They struggled, each fighting for the gun. 

Eventually, Viktor kneed Eros in the stomach, forcing the other man to let go of the weapon. Before Eros could try to reach out and reclaim it, Viktor kicked the weapon away from his hands.

Viktor grabbed the panting Eros by the front of his suit, glaring down at him. “It’s over, Eros. You have nowhere to run. Give it up already. Aren’t you getting tired of this?” 

Eros smirked, then laughed. His laughing hitched to a hysterical pitch as Viktor stared in confusion. Eros turned his dark gaze to the Russian, a smirk still on his lips. “Nowhere to run? Viktor, if there’s anything I’m good at, you know it’s being on the run.” 

Eros propelled himself forward, headbutting Viktor. As the Russian cried out and fell to the floor, the ruby fell out of his coat, skittering to the window. 

Eros dove for the ruby, madly clutching it in his hands. He stared down at it, his spirits rising. His one-way ticket out to freedom. 

His and Agape’s. 

He hurriedly got to his feet, then glanced at the window. His eyes glinted. He forced the window pane open with a strong kick, then climbed through. 

Viktor reached for his gun, only to remember it wasn’t there. He glared at the thief, taking a step towards him. “Eros!!” 

Eros paused, turning to Viktor. The agent’s voice got caught in his throat as he saw a softness in Eros’ eyes for the first time in all these years of knowing him. Eros gave him a sad smile, looking gentle and soft, despite his roughed up appearance. 

As if to say goodbye. 

He turned around, sitting himself onto the window sill, the moonlight highlighting the outline of his body.  
In nearly half a blink, he disappeared from the sill.

Viktor gasped, then rushed to the window. He watched as Eros tumbled down the roof, catching onto a rain gutter on the edge of the roof. He watched the man as he let go, disappearing into the night. 

The agent stared in disbelief. What was that? Has he been tricked by Eros again? Just what the hell was that, even? And what was with that look on his face? And why the desperation for a ruby? There were no crime lords who wanted it, as far as Viktor knew. 

“Just what are you planning, Eros?” 

❉ ❉ ❉

Eros landed on the sidewalk hard on his side. He groaned, curling up on his uninjured side. 

A pair of small feet approach him. One foot nudges him gently. 

“Oi. Get up, Pig.” 

Eros groaned, opening one eye to glare lazily up at the voice. “I’ll send you to fucking military school if you call me ‘Pig’ one more time, you damn brat.” 

Agape shrugged, obviously used to such threats. He leaned down to grab his trapped wrists, helping Eros up to his feet. “Did you get the ruby?” the boy asked. 

Eros grinned, showing off the gem secured in his hands. “You bet I did.” he said tiredly, handing it to Agape. Agape stared at the ruby in awe. “Did you find us a ride?” 

Agape jabbed a thumb towards the street. “Food truck. Hotwired it.” he said simply. “I can’t reach the pedals, though, so you’ll have to do the driving… As soon as we get those handcuffs off-” 

Agape shuddered as he heard popping. He covered his ears in annoyance. “I could have picked the locks themselves, you know! God, that’s disgusting!” 

Eros raised an eyebrow, massaging his hands and wrists, free of handcuffs. “Well, I’ve been at this longer than you, and picking the lock would take too much time. We’ve wasted enough as it is now.” 

The man followed Agape to the car that he had hotwired, eyes darting around to ensure they weren’t going to be found out soon. The last thing they needed was to be caught before they could escape.

Sure enough, a nondescript food truck it was. What was this boy thinking? Well, better than nothing. 

Eros climbed into the driver’s seat, taking the wheel in both hands, rotating his fingers and wrists. “I’m gonna be sore in the morning.” he groaned, waiting on Agape to get in. 

“Whatever, step on it!” the young boy snapped, looking over his shoulder to ensure no one was hiding.

Eros drove off, moving as casually as possible, away from the scene of the crime. They drove past the now quiet city, the streetlights the only thing to keep them company. The sound of sirens were very far in the distance, away from them. Agent Nikiforov must have forgotten to tip the police off again. That man can be so useless it’s helpful. 

Agape nonetheless was checking behind them constantly, making sure they weren’t being followed. He looked down in shame after a while. “...I’m sorry.” 

Eros raised an eyebrow at Agape, eyes on the road. “For what?” 

Agape fidgeted, looking behind them again. “If I had paid better attention… If I had worked faster… You wouldn’t have gotten into that situation, right? You could have been killed. I know it’s the last job and all, but...” 

Eros sighed, slumping his shoulders before looking at him. “Yuri.” The boy flinched at the sound of his real name. Eros smiled gently. “It’s alright. You’re just a kid. You’ve only been at this for two years. Honestly, you shouldn’t even have to do this kind of stuff. Makes me feel like a bad guardian sometimes.” 

He chuckles, turning his attention back to the road. “Besides, with that thing,” he nodded a head towards the ruby that Yuri held, “you won’t have to do something like that ever again. Neither of us will.” 

Yuri hesitated, glancing up at him. “Do you mean it, Yuuri? We really won’t have to do this anymore? We can…” He ran a thumb over the ruby tentatively. “We can have a normal life?”

Eros, or rather Yuuri, smiled gently. “I’ll do my damnedest to make sure it is. This life...it’s not good for a kid like you. And it’s about time I escaped too, anyways. I can’t exactly be doing this while trying to figure out how to raise a kid.” He looked at Yuri fondly and chuckled. “I’ll do everything I can to give you a happy, normal life, Yuratchka. For you.” 

Yuri blushed, then hugged the older man tightly. He began crying softly into Yuuri’s bruising side. Yuuri chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they passed the city limits. “There, there, Yura.” he said soothingly, rubbing the boy’s shoulders. He stared ahead of the road, smiling gently. 

“Yuratchka, have you ever been to Hasetsu?”


	2. In a Town Called Hasetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up to what two of the trio have been up to the past three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to present chapter two! I hope you enjoy!! *bows awkwardly out*
> 
> **Edit** Sorry, I edited the title of the chapter in. I didn't realize until now that I hadn't.

Three years. 

That’s how long it’s been since Viktor last saw Eros, that night at the museum. 

This should be a good thing. A blessing, even. He doesn’t have to chase him around anymore. He doesn’t have to set up late night stake-outs in search of that infuriating guy, or his little kid sidekick. He doesn’t get humiliated (as much) anymore from the young mercenary for hire. Hell, he doesn’t even have to put up with seeing that smirk on that jerk's face as Eros manages to somehow escape, whether he accomplishes a job or not. 

_So why does Viktor still have to put up with his shit?_

The man calling himself Eros has been at large since he was at least sixteen years old (according to rough estimates on his age based off of the first ever picture of him taken), making himself the world’s criminal nuisance for about seven years now, at least. Who knows how long he’s done this before he became world famous? His infamy only seemed to have doubled as he presumably got older (and admittedly more beautiful), practically becoming a seductive weapon of mass destruction on professionals worldwide, like Agent Viktor Nikiforov himself. 

Oh, God, can he even call himself a professional anymore? 

Viktor was lucky he still even had his job, what with all the failures he’s had in capturing Eros the past five years. 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair as he recalled his first meeting with Eros. He was still relatively new to the agency. Completely green. There had just been an assassination of sorts committed on a local mob boss somewhere in Sochi. While in Viktor’s opinion a member of any mob dying is a good thing, the law still frowned upon it, so of course he had to investigate the murder with his senior agents.

What he hadn’t expected was to find a young man who appeared to be in his late teens rifling through the things of the deceased as he was entering the mob boss' office alone, giving him pause. The sight of such a perfect specimen of a human being in front of him had given the green agent pause as he marveled the being in front of him.

Before he could even blink, Eros was all on him, the black-haired young man whispering pretty things and batting his long eyelashes. Viktor was duped into a stupor by this crazy beautiful young man, only to find his wrists zip tied together and his ass getting kicked into a broom closet before the then twerp locked him in. 

And that was how he first met Eros. He didn’t even realize that was one of the guys from the most wanted lists that they were looking for until he was released from the closet and some of his embarrassment. The entire agency was laughing about the rookie who got seduced by Eros for weeks after the incident. 

God, he hated that man. 

Viktor closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. If only he could _forget_ that Eros had ever existed. That’s miles and miles of paperwork that he could ignore easily and indefinitely. While he would love nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of his face when he finally caught up to him, he also didn’t want to _deal_ with the little shit anymore. 

How old was he, anyways? The agency only had a vague idea of how old he was solely based on how long he’s been in the business. He was somewhere in his early twenties when Viktor last saw him. 

The same with Agape. Eros’ little puppy. The kid was definitely no older than ten when he suddenly started to appear on the scene with Eros. The kid’s probably in his teens now. He’d be harder to find than Eros, what with possible growth spurts and youth on his side. 

And what the fuck was with those names? Agape? Eros? While Eros certainly seemed to fit his name well, what with that crazy sexy body with all the right curves in all the right places, the only thing about Agape that made him fit his name was how innocent he looked. The little fucker was nothing short of a raging feline otherwise, often shouting insults to anyone indiscriminately, even to his own partner. Viktor couldn’t even begin count the number of times that Agape had insulted Eros so boldly, and for some reason often targeting his weight. 

Viktor groaned. He _supposed_ he could take a break from this paperwork, if only to keep his blood pressure low. Just seeing the word “Eros” pissed him off. 

Viktor rose to his feet, pushing his cushioned chair back. He stretched, looking around his office. 

It was a nice, neat room, with a white couch to one side of the room and a couple of leather chairs in front of the desk. His dark wooden desk contrasted beautifully with it, littered with multiple pages of documents that have yet to be sorted. 

The Russian exited his office, heading for the break room. He needed coffee. Coffee sounded delightful. 

Just as Viktor enters the room, he hears Georgi Popovich’s irritating voice. Well, it’s not really _that_ irritating… As long as he stopped talking about his newest obsession. 

“I’m so in love! Anya’s the one! I just know it!” he gushed to Mila Babicheva, holding a cup of coffee in his own hand. “It’s meant to be! We’ll be married and have lots of kids and live out in the country!” 

“Hello, Georgi. Still going on about Anya?” he asked, walking over to the coffee pot to fix himself some coffee. 

Georgi frowned while Mila smirked. The redheaded woman crossed her arms. “How’s that Eros case coming?” she asks with a wicked grin. 

Viktor crushes his Styrofoam coffee cup, the coffee pot just barely tipped to make his drink. Mila and Georgi cackled unashamedly in response while Viktor grumpily throws his crushed cup against the wall and grabs himself a new one. 

“I thought I said I don’t want to hear that name in the break room.” he grumbled, a frown on his face as he successfully made his new cup, putting the pot away. 

Mila rolled her eyes. “Sure. Like you don’t talk nonstop about how much you hate you-know-who’s guts, and how you’d love to wipe the smug look off his face when you finally catch him.” she teases, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. “So the guy’s an enigma. A hot one. But he’s been MIA for, what, three years now?” 

“Three years, four months, and ten days.” Viktor deadpanned, taking a sip of his coffee. “But who’s counting?” 

Georgi chuckled dryly. “Obviously you.” he said. Viktor's mouth tightened into a frown.

Mila shook her head, sighing heavily. “Viktor, you’re not the only one looking for him. Do you remember how many other agencies are looking for him? The guy’s been off the face of the planet for three years. He’s probably gotten himself killed by an angry boss or something. Stuff like that happens all the time for people like him.” 

“We would have heard _more_ from him if he were taking more jobs _after_ the Leroy family ruby theft.” he retorted, staring down at his coffee. “Instead, we don’t even get a hint of his presence. Nothing. It’s infuriating.” He took a long sip. “Besides, Eros is not so stupid that he would get himself killed. He’s gotten out of more scrapes than what happened when we last saw him.” 

Mila shrugged. “Well, this could be different. It could have been different. You said yourself that he was acting out of character that night, right?” 

Georgi snorted. “Only for the past ten meetings regarding Eros.” he said, crossing his arms. 

Mila looked to Viktor, sighing. “Face it. It could be that he died. The kind of work he’s in, plus how well known he is… It’s not hard to imagine that he’s got a number of enemies, excluding the agencies. Anything could have happened in three years.” 

The silver-haired man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know that. ...I know. But I can’t ignore what I feel. He’s still out there. I can feel it.” 

Georgi looked to at his watch. “While you’re in the mood for feeling it, shouldn’t you be going to Yakov’s office about now? I thought you were supposed to be meeting him ten minutes ago.” 

Viktor put on a smile, leaning back against the counter. “Oh, that! Well, I was going to, but then I saw all the Eros paperwork on my desk, and I got reeeeally pissed, so needless to say, I completely forgot.” 

Mila and Georgi stared at the other Russian in disbelief. “...You are more obsessed with Eros than Georgi is with Anya.” Mila noted, shaking her head.

“I’m not obsessed! What I feel for Anya is far less bloodthirsty than what Viktor feels for Eros!” Georgi snapped defensively. 

Viktor and Mila looked to each other. Mila shrugged. “You’re not wrong there. Now, get to Yakov’s office. He’s bound to be pissed.” 

Viktor sighed dramatically, tipping his head back to quickly finish the rest of his coffee. He tossed the cup into the garbage can. “Fine. I guess I should go. Maybe he might be giving me a vacation!” 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Vitya, I’m putting you on vacation.” 

Viktor stared at Yakov, shocked into silence. Sure, he was joking about this minutes ago, but to actually hear those words coming straight from the hard-set frown on older man’s face gives him pause.

Viktor tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. “I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you just say that I’m going on vacation?” 

Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t mistake me. You’re going on a light assignment there. You’re still doing your research on Eros. However, seeing as the very _thought_ of doing any of your paperwork regarding the man seems to be a waste, maybe a change of scenery can motivate you.” 

Yakov pushed a file towards Viktor. “There’s been mob activity going on in Japan. Nothing too serious, it seems, but worth looking into. You’ll be staying in a small town a few miles from the activity as a base.” He looked up at Viktor seriously, eyeing the agent firmly. “Consider it as a much needed break from the Eros case. Find the problem, squash it. Enjoy Japan.” 

He waited for Viktor to take the folder before he allowed himself to lean back. “And I expect progress in Eros. Don’t try anything funny.” 

Viktor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It wasn’t actually a vacation, per se, but it was certainly something to do! Take his mind off of that stupid Eros! 

Viktor grinned, taking Yakov’s hand in both of his. “I’ll take the case!” he exclaimed, eyes practically shining like stars. “I won’t disappoint!” He leaned back in his chair, musing. “Japan! I’ve not been there in a while. How exciting!” 

Yakov frowned. “Don’t get too comfortable.” he reminded him yet again. “You’re still working on the Eros case while handling the mob business. No putting it off, Vitya.” 

“Right, right, of course! How soon do I leave for Japan? And where in Japan will I stay, exactly?” Viktor asked excitedly. 

Yakov sighed, pinching his nose again. “It’s in a town called Hasetsu.” 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Welcome, kind customers!” Yuuri’s kind voice welcomed three elderly women, beaming up at the door as he was busy at the bar, brewing coffee. He pushed up his glasses, his dark bangs getting in the way. “Please, make yourselves at home!” 

At 23 years old, Katsuki Yuuri was now a moderately popular café owner he lovingly called the _Twin Lilies_. Silly, he knows, but he loved it. He had wanted to open a shop ever since he was young, before he was...coerced into joining his less than peaceful old job. 

His family had once run their own business. A hot springs. God, he missed it. Of course now, it was long gone, along with the memory of any of the Katsuki family. Which was fine. It worked for his purposes of lying low, on top of being somewhere small and remote. Still, it just felt...empty, thinking about the old place. 

Empty and lonely.

But at least he still has Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky has been with him since the Russian boy was ten. Five years sure have flown! The kid was like a little brother to him, which was why Yuuri opened this shop. He wanted to give little Yuri a life that wasn’t as dangerous and blood-filled as the one they gave up three years ago. Yuri didn’t deserve that, and Yuuri had been more than ready to leave. Yuri was the perfect excuse, so to speak. 

Yuuri hummed cheerfully, happily making coffee and gathering the pastries to go with the drinks. He smiled out at the slowly emptying store, which had been busy from the mid-afternoon rush. Everyone had bustled through to refuel between work and school, which meant that Yuuri had been particularly busy minutes before. He looked up at the clock. Yuri should be home soon from school. 

Yuuri carried a tray with three teas over to a small table where the three older women sat themselves, chatting and gossiping together. “Here are your teas!” he said cheerfully, placing the tray carefully down in front of them before moving to adjust his glasses again. He smiled down at them, joining them in their conversation since things have slowed down now. 

“What’s the news going on in town today? I’m sure if it’s you three, there must be something going on.” he teased, putting a hand to his hip while holding the tray tucked under his arm. He liked the older people best. They were always so nice. Kids these days don’t seem to have enough respect sometimes… But then again, he’s mostly exposed to Yuri in terms of ‘kids’. 

One of them giggled, taking one of the cups with her, a suggestive wiggle in her eyebrow. “Oh, we’re just playing matchmaker, Yuuri-chan.” she said, taking a sip of her tea. 

Yuuri’s face fell slightly, replaced with a kind but exasperated expression. “Yamamoto-san, that’s really not necessary. I’ve got too much going on for that kind of stuff.” he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Which is why it is more important to do it now!” another old woman said, face sweeter and kinder, shaking her head. “Yuuri-chan, think of your brother. A wife will do you good!” 

“Though a man wouldn’t be too bad, either.” the third woman cooed with a light snicker, wiggling her eyebrows just like Yamamoto-san. 

Yuuri couldn’t suppress his blush, rising a collective cackle from the three old women. He covered his face in embarrassment with the tray the teas have originally been on. “You’re the worst, Tachihana-san! I can’t believe you’re picking on me again!” 

Tachihana-san tried to stop her laughter, but failed. “Yuuri-chan, I believe we can all agree that we would love for you to find someone! We’d even be okay if that someone’s another man. We just worry, that’s all.” 

The sweet-faced woman nodded. “That’s right. We care about you and little Yuri-chan’s well-being. We want to be sure that you’re taken care of.” 

Yuuri finally managed to collect himself, hugging the tray close to his chest. “I know, but this is my business. Love...it’s just not something for me right now.” he said. He smiled again. “But I appreciate your concern. Thank you very much.” 

Yamamoto-san looks over at the sweet-faced woman, shaking her head. “Murasaki-san is too gentle. We should be trying to set up dates for you! Why, I have a niece who-” 

“Yamamoto-san, please. I’m fine. I don’t need to meet anyone. I thank you for the trouble, but it’s really not necessary-” Yuuri made to step back, so he could get back to work, when he tripped over his own feet. 

His eyes widened in surprise, as he was not landing on the floor and not feeling pain, but rather, found himself caught in the arms of a stranger, almost as if the stranger had dipped him in a tango.

Yuuri looked up, startled as he stared into the face of the person who caught him. 

A foreign man, with startlingly all too familiar silver hair. Piercing blue eyes boring into him. 

Oh, my God, it’s Viktor-fucking-Nikiforov. Yuuri’s old(?) crush and rival. In the flesh. 

Here. 

In Hasetsu. 

Where he lived. 

...Oh my God. 

Yuuri yelped, startled at the position they were in. It was almost like Viktor hadn't just saved him from a potential head injury at all. Viktor smiled at Yuuri, causing his heart rate to accelerate dangerously. 

“You should be more careful. You could have hurt yourself.” he said, throwing Yuuri a wink. 

Yuuri’s brain forgets how to function. How can the man stay so freaking beautiful after all this time? Holy crap!! 

Viktor chuckled, pulling the baffled, short-circuiting Japanese man back into a standing position. He patted Yuuri’s back cheerfully. “That was something! Tripping over your own feet! It was a good thing I was nearby when I was. That could have been a nasty fall.” 

Yuuri sputtered, trying to get words out. From his right, he could hear cackling from Tachihana-san and Yamamoto-san. 

Oh, God. Oh no oh God oh no ohgodohnoohgod-!!!

Yuuri covered his face with his serving tray in embarrassment as Yamamoto-san jeered, “Looks like we already found Yuuri-chan a husband!” 

Yuuri hid his face behind his tray, not only his whole face but probably his whole head red. 

This has got to be the worst day ever!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing and editing these, so I hope to keep them coming! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	3. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Viktor fall head over heels...in more ways than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this! It's been fun to write!

This has got to be the best day in Viktor’s life. 

He arrived in Hasetsu, Japan, about mid-morning, greeted by a lovely ocean and a peaceful atmosphere. Truly, this was the epitome of a quaint, peaceful town. 

Oh, the mob activity that Yakov sent him to investigate was not terribly near this sleepy little town, much to Viktor’s relief. The Russian would have hated for this place to harbor any bad seeds in its midst. 

He held Makkachin’s leash tightly, the sweet old poodle trying to rush forward to chase some seagulls. He chuckled at his beloved dog’s enthusiasm. Just like as if he were a puppy still. 

“Easy, Makka. There’ll be plenty of opportunities to chase seagulls around, boy. Come on.” he urged gently. Makkachin boofed, continuing their walk obediently. 

Viktor smiled, taking in the sights and sounds. He didn’t think he’d miss the sound of seagulls until just now. They were everywhere in St. Petersburg. Strange, how memory works hand in hand with nostalgia… 

Viktor looked to his right, only to stop in surprise. It was a small café. Nothing particularly fancy, but not too drab, either. It was a quaint little two story building, with large windows that were framed with soft blue curtains. The words _Twin Lilies_ graced the little swinging sign fixated atop the door and on the main window. 

But it was what was inside that really drew Viktor’s attention. 

He stared at what was possibly the purest angel that had ever graced the earth. A young man, dressed in a simple white button up and black slacks, wearing a light blue apron around his waist. His features were soft and gentle, matched only with an equally soft looking body, which moved as gracefully as a dancer’s he flitted around the little café, carrying a simple tray laden with orders with ease and practice. His ruffled hair framed his soft features perfectly, the black in stark contrast to his skin, a pair of blue framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. 

Viktor stood stock still, probably having stood there for ten minutes as customers trickled out, entranced as he watched the server interact with a table of elderly customers. Amusement bubbled in his chest as he saw those perfect features redden in embarrassment, then hide behind his tray. Oh, to hear that voice! 

Viktor watched as the conversation continued, finding himself drawing closer to the establishment. As he was tying Makkachin’s leash to a post beside the entrance, that sweet, innocent angel, whose grace almost knew no idea of gravity, suddenly tripped backwards over his own feet. 

Viktor didn’t know how he got there so quickly, but before he could think, he easily caught that angel in his arms, dipping him as if they were in a dance, rather than that he was saving his life from certain pain and possibly death. Okay, that last part was a little exaggerated, but this was _clearly_ a life or death situation. 

Viktor felt his breath catch as he stared down at those lovely features up close. His warm, chocolate eyes, hidden behind his glasses, were fixated on Viktor’s own blue eyes, shock spread clearly across his face. 

It was adorable, to say the least. 

Viktor smiled down at the man, unable to help himself. “You should be more careful. You could have hurt yourself.” he said, throwing the server a wink. The young man stammered, unable to really make a noise.

Viktor chuckled, pulling the baffled, short-circuiting Japanese man back into a standing position. He patted his back cheerfully, trying to calm the beating of his own heart. He, unfortunately, had no time for romance, but perhaps a little flirting wouldn’t hurt? James Bond got away with this all the time. Why can’t Viktor?

“That was something! Tripping over your own feet! It was a good thing I was nearby when I was. That could have been a nasty fall.” 

The young Japanese man sputtered, trying to get real words out. Viktor frowned slightly in worry. Had the near fall sent him into shock? 

The Russian man jumped in surprise as he heard cackling from his left. He turned in surprise to the three elderly women this angel had been serving.

His eye widened further as one of them crowed, “Looks like we already found Yuuri-chan a husband!” 

Husband?

He watched as the young man hid his beautiful face behind his tray again, looking highly uncomfortable. Ah. Was this what they were talking about before he came in? 

Viktor smiled brightly, his mouth becoming heart shaped. “Oh? What’s this about a husband?” he asked innocently, wanting in on the conversation. Was this angel -gasp- single? Really and truly? Surely fate wouldn’t be so kind to Viktor that this beautiful man was actually eligible? 

The young man visibly winced, blushing up to the tips of his ears. The Russian ignored the ladies as he watched as the young man carefully, slowly extracted the tray from his face, opting to clutch it close to his chest like a lifeline. He looked up at Viktor with wide eyes, his blue framed glasses seeming to make his eyes look bigger, his features more innocent and young. He looked back down after a while, his blush now seeping to his neck. 

“I-it’s nothing, please ignore them.” He cleared his throat, looking back up at Viktor, putting on a wobbly, embarrassed smile. “Welcome to the _Twin Lilies_ , good customer. May I offer you a menu?” he asked kindly, trying -much to Viktor’s amusement- to regain a professional manner, all with a full-on blush. 

Viktor smirked slightly. A little fling never hurt anyone, right? He brought his hand up to the young man’s cheek, lifting his chin up to him. The Japanese man gasped softly in shock, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Would your number be included in the menu?” he asked seductively, running a thumb along the young man’s bottom lip, staring deep into those deep brown eyes. 

Before Viktor was able to get his -hopefully flustered- response from the cutie nearly in the palm of his hand, he felt the weight of a backpack chucked into his head. 

What? 

Viktor nearly stumbled into the young man this time, who sidestepped quickly enough out of the way. He grabbed the Russian’s elbow with surprising strength, halting Viktor’s fall. Viktor rubbed his head, feeling a hell of a bump already forming on the back of his head. 

What the hell was that? 

A loud, angry voice answered his question with a threatening screech. “WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO YUURI, YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN?!” 

Viktor looked behind him, pouting at the words. “I’m not old; I’m 27!” he exclaimed, pointing at himself childishly. He could hear the old women cackling with laughter as he turned to face the newcomer.

He was surprised that such a loud, dominating voice belonged to a scrawny little kid. The boy was probably no older than 15, judging by his looks alone, with blonde hair falling to his chin, green eyes piercing into Viktor’s soul like knives. He was wearing an oversized jacket over a black t-shirt with a tiger on it and skinny jeans. The very image of rebellious teenager.

Viktor returned his attention to the Japanese man, only to see that his face is set in a calm and quiet anger. He put his hands on his hips as soon as he was sure Viktor was stable, tray tucked under one arm. “Yuri Plisetsky, just what do you think you’re doing?!” he snapped, his melodic voice replaced by the stern tone typical of a guardian.

The boy, Yuri, snorted, tossing his hair out of his face. “Uh, protecting you! That perverted old man was getting too fresh with you, Yuuri!” 

Wait, the kid’s name is Yuri, too? Viktor couldn’t help but blink as he realized this. That had to be confusing. Regardless, he didn’t like that this kid was making an assumption that he was old. 

...Was his hair really getting that thin? 

“He was not!” the young server said defensively, making Viktor’s heart soar high and forget his brief lapse into self-consciousness. “He was asking for the store number, I’m sure!” 

The Russian blinked in awe. Wow. He’s just… Wow. So innocent, too… How fair, exactly, was this? 

The blonde haired boy gave the Japanese man an incredulous glare. “...Seriously? Look, I know you’re a little thick when it comes to people _actually_ flirting with you, but damn, you’re _really_ off your game if you’re this dense, big brother.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened as he listened, shocked. Wait, they’re brothers? This angel? And this… what is it? A demon? A midget? Definitely a midget. But seriously, this was a joke, right?

“Um, excuse me, but you’re brothers?” he asked, trying to make sure he heard right. If they really were, then he might have to think twice about this fling, what with such a protective younger brother guarding this beautifully pure and innocent man. 

The young Japanese man looked up at him. He laughed fondly, his laughter sounding as clear as a bell. “Hmm, I’m more like his guardian, really.” he said, scratching the back of his head bashfully. “But he’s like a little brother to me, so I don’t mind.” he said happily. 

Yuri blushed in response. “Shut up, Yuuri! Don’t talk to him!” he snapped. “He’s probably got a white van waiting outside to lure you in!” 

The young Japanese man sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Yuratchka,” Viktor’s eyes widened at the nickname (was that a _Russian_ nickname?), “I’m fairly certain that I’m smart enough to _not_ go into a van with a stranger.” he assured him, shaking his head. “I know you’re protective, but that’s supposed to be my job.” He pinched his nose, shoulders sagging. “I’m failing as a guardian. I just know it.” 

Yuri jumped, much to the Russian man’s amusement, at the Japanese man’s position. “D-dammit, Yuuri, you know that’s not what I meant!” he snapped. “Stop trying to make me look like the bad guy in front of the old ladies!” 

Yuuri One -as Viktor has now started to label the elder of the two Yuris- turned to the old women at the table, his eyes widening while a playful pout was on his face. He waved a hand over at the blonde teenager next to him. 

“Yamamoto-san, Murasaki-san, Tachihana-san. Do you see what I have to put up with?” He feigned crying, hiding behind his tray again. “Yuratchka used to be so cute, clinging to me and hugging me. Now, he’s always calling me names and scaring away customers. Where did I go wrong?” he asked, shaking his head dramatically. 

Yuri Two’s jaw dropped, then he immediately tackled Yuuri One to the ground. “You bastard! Stop telling lies to the old ladies!” he snapped, wrestling with the older man on the floor while the old women collectively laughed. 

Viktor watched as, impressively, Yuuri One seemed to lock Yuri Two between his legs, immobilizing the teen between his thighs and calves, pinning the boy down with his body weight. Viktor tried very hard not to pay attention to those legs. But damn, the agency could use a set of skills like that. Where on earth did he learn to do that?

Yuri Two was looking pissed while Yuuri One grinned down at him in triumph, the two looking very much like siblings if in actions alone. “Get off me! Let me go!!” 

Yuuri One tapped his finger to his lip, seeming to ponder while pinning the wriggling teen mercilessly between his legs. “Hmm… Maybe if someone does the dishes tonight after dinner, I might be willing to let go.” 

The teen growled, then mumbled under his breath. Yuuri One leaned forward, putting a hand to his ear. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” he said, Viktor guessing that he very well had heard it. 

Yuri Two growled louder, pride hurt. “I said I’ll do the fucking dishes! Now let me go, you Pig!” 

Yuuri One relented, unwrapping his legs around Yuri Two and rising up, releasing the teen. The older Yuuri got back up to his feet, brushing himself off. “You’re lucky that Yamamoto-san, Murasaki-san, and Tachihana-san are the only ones here right now.” he said, straightening his apron. He turned to fix a firm glare on the boy. “But now you’ve increased it to washing the dishes for the café, too, for calling me that again.” 

Yuri Two squawked indignantly. “What the hell?! Dammit, Yuuri!!” 

Viktor’s angel smiled benevolently at the younger boy, pointing towards the counter, where Viktor supposed the back of the store was. “Put your things away and get to cleaning, Yuratchka! They’re not going to clean themselves, you know!” 

The blonde teen glared at the dark-haired man. “I hate you so much.” he grumbled before snatching his backpack off the ground. 

"I love you, too!" Yuuri exclaimed, making Viktor's heart soar. Damn. He wanted Yuuri to tell him that- Where was this fantasy coming from and where can he find more?

The boy turned around and stomped off towards the back of the shop, shooting a final glare at Viktor, leaving Viktor with three old ladies and Yuuri. 

He turned to Yuuri, a smile on his face. “So, about that number?” he asked, turning up the charm while he was still processing what had happened. All of that… What a pleasant surprise. He didn’t think he’d find so much in just a span of minutes about this young man already. He was certainly something special. 

Yuuri looked up at him, seeming to remember that Viktor was there. Viktor smiled as he fidgeted, hugging his tray close to his chest again, the liveliness from before disappearing almost as soon as the attention was turned on him. Cute. 

“U-um, well, I’m not really comfortable with giving my number out to anyone…” he said awkwardly, fidgeting more with the tray. 

Viktor smiled, then leaned forward, batting his eyes. He could hear the old women snicker, but he wasn’t going to let them get to him. “Oh, surely you can make an exception?” he asked coolly, purring as he watched Yuuri shrink back in nerves. 

Yuuri went to open his mouth to reply before it went slack, releasing a strangled gasp of horror. “OH, GOD!! I HAVE PASTRIES IN THE OVEN!!!” He raced to the back, shouting over his shoulder, “I’MSORRYIGOTTAGOPLEASESEATYOURSELFOHGODDON’TBURN!!” 

Viktor stood there, his own jaw slack, baffled. 

He jumped as the three old women cackled together, looking like they were having the time of their lives. He blushed in response as one of them, the leader, spoke with a twinkle in her eye. 

“So, what do you think of our Yuuri-chan?” she asked, sipping her tea. “He’s a sweet boy, isn’t he?” 

Viktor smiled. “You do you mean the older Yuuri, right? Because I’m sure that our opinions of sweet would differ if you’re talking about the younger Yuri.” he said with a teasing look. 

Another woman answered, laughing. “Yurio-chan has always been like that.” she assured him, her sweet face lighting up. “He’s really a sweet boy. He and Yuuri-chan take care of each other. In fact, Yuuri-chan opened this café when they first moved here, to support Yurio-chan.” 

The Russian agent blinked, surprised. “He’d do so much for someone unrelated to him?” he asked incredulously. 

The third nodded, sipping her tea as well. “Yuuri-chan sees Yurio-chan as a little brother. Just because they’re not related, doesn’t mean they can’t be family.” She looked up at Viktor with a raised eyebrow. “That old, worn out phrase is only about half complete, you know. I don’t remember it in English, but that one’s wrong.” 

Viktor frowned, trying to think about what she was talking about. “...Oh, do you mean the one that is ‘blood is thicker than water’?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

She nodded. “That’s the one. The rest of it mentions something about the experiences people have together are stronger than those that are supposed to be tied by blood. Yuuri-chan and Yurio-chan have that kind of connection.” 

The silver-haired man hummed, putting a finger to his chin. “I don’t think I understand. A connection?” 

The old women glanced between each other, as if debating on whether to tell Viktor or not. Finally, the sweet-faced one spoke up. “They are both orphans, from what we understand.” she said softly. “Neither one of them have any living relatives, and they seemed to have just found each other one day.” She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. “They both like to say that the other saved them the day they met.” 

The third woman chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Yurio-chan has a harder time admitting that, of course!” she teased, causing the other two women to chuckle. “Yuuri-chan’s the sentimental one. Yurio-chan seems to like to pretend he didn’t first arrive in Japan wrapped around Yuuri-chan’s waist and joined at his hip like a little lost kitten.” 

Viktor chuckled, thinking that this sounded about right, from what he witnessed. Despite the bickering, the two did, indeed, seem close. He smiled at them again, tilting his head to the side. “They sound very nice.” He smiled more, leaning towards them. “So, this search for a husband that you were talking about. Are you saying there’s a position available?” he asked in a light tone, chuckling. 

The leader of the group chuckled, taking her tea cup back towards her. “Don’t get too excited there, mister.” she said with a chuckle. “Yurio-chan _loathes_ sharing Yuuri-chan. He’s chased off many a date that we’ve tried to set him up with. You’d have to be prepared for that.” 

Viktor nodded, frowning. Was this pursuit even worth the trouble that could come from it? This 'Yurio-chan' kid already seemed to hate him, and Yuuri seemed like he’d be too shy to accept any invitation from him. 

The sound of a dog barking drew Viktor’s thoughts away from the Japanese man. He looked outside to where his beloved Makkachin was still tied up to the post, nearly forgotten.

He gasped, then went out the door quickly. “Makkachin!! I’m so sorry, boy! I didn’t mean to leave you alone. My poor Makka!” He untied his leash, then looked back up the window. The three old women were waving at him through the window. 

He smiled, waving back before he took Makkachin back on his walk. As he walked away, Viktor couldn’t help but glance back at the shop, just in time to see the beautiful Yuuri carrying a tray of pastries on his hip over to the glass display case on the counter, looking pleased with his successful rescue. 

Viktor blushed and turned around before he could be caught staring. He smiled to himself as he continued to walk his beloved pup. 

Maybe he _will_ pursue this man while he is here in Hasetsu. His mission here to thwart any Japanese mafia takeovers would be over in no time, but it might be just long enough to see if maybe he could get a certain cute Japanese café owner in bed with him. 

Or it could become something that could grow into so much more, without him realizing it? He doubted it, but Viktor couldn’t help but shake a certain feeling, though.

Why did the way this Yuuri moved remind him so much of someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! It's been a pleasure writing it! Let me know what you think, please!


	4. Water is Thicker Than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gain some perspective in the Yuris' life. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some feelings I think. Mostly filled with Yuri's unique perspective. I hope you enjoy!

This has got to be the shittiest day of Yuri Plisetsky’s life. Those shitty kids at his shitty middle school were being annoying shits, trying to invite him out to go karaoke with them and have dinner. Don’t they know that Yuri had better stuff to do, like helping out at the café?! 

Sure, Yuri didn’t _really_ have to, but knowing the time of day, those damn old hags (he endearingly refers to them) would be trying to sweet talk his idiot guardian (and honorary older brother) into going on a date with someone. Yuri doesn’t want to be accused of being overprotective, but with the shit that Yuuri had gone through, especially before Yuri came into his life, the blonde Russian wanted to be _sure_ that there was someone good enough to take care of the pig. 

And quite frankly, _no one_ was good enough for his Yuuri. Even if he was a pig who cried easily and had problems with his weight fluctuating based on his moods. Yuuri deserved someone special, to make him _feel_ special. Loved, even. Not some hack that the old ladies picked up off the street. 

Yuri’s day had only gotten worse when he entered the store, only to find some _fucking Casanova_ putting the moves on _his_ innocent older brother. And even though Yuri had defended his Yuuri’s honor by aiming to kill this foul, perverted beast, the Japanese man had the _gall_ to stick up for the asshole. With his pride hurt for protecting him, Yuri dared challenge Yuuri, only to forget in his angsty, anger driven state that Yuuri was first and foremost, _his mentor_. 

In other words, he got his ass whooped in seconds. Then got stuck with the fucking dishes as punishment. 

Yuri was in the upstairs level of the café, where he and his brother lived, sitting at the low table. Homework was spread all across the table, the ones he finished stacked in a neat pile to the side. Yuri was grumbling as he stared at his Japanese home when the door leading down to the store opened. 

“I’m home.” Yuuri said, smiling at Yuri as he toed off his shoes at the entrance. 

Yuri grunted, not bothering to look up. “Welcome back.” he said after a moment. “Damn, this homework sucks. Who the fuck can make heads and tails of this shit?” 

Yuuri walked over, leaning over his shoulder. He patted Yuri’s head, laughing. “Didn’t I teach you anything about Japanese language?” he teased lightly, ruffling the boy’s hair. He went around the table to the stacked pieces of homework. “Oh. Is this the new math homework?” he asked, thumbing through the pages in interest. 

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, it is. Fucking sucked, too.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “It’s important stuff to know, Yuratchka. Don’t let opportunities like this slip by you, or you could regret it.” 

Yuri paused in his Japanese homework, watching the older man. He sighed, putting his pencil down. “I don’t get why you’d be so hung up on this. It’s just school.” he grumbled, not quite as sour as his statement seemed. 

Yuuri smiled sadly, and Yuri faintly regretted commenting on it. “I know, but… I was taken from this when I was fifteen. I never completed my education fully before I became Eros.” His sad smile became happier, clapping his hands together. “I got lucky that I was smart enough for those online classes, so I could manage the café and our finances well, but stuff like this… Middle school, high school. I never got to do that. I want that for you, Yura. To have those experiences.” 

Yuri frowned, staring down at his Japanese homework again. Yuri wanted to forget that Yuuri never got to finish middle school. Or was able to ever attend high school. It wasn’t fair. Yuuri was pretty smart, kind, and gentle… To have all that swept away from him for someone else’s selfish desire against his will… 

His grip tightened on his pencil, almost seeming to threaten to snap. “I wish I could have fucking stabbed that bastard.” he hissed, arms shaking. 

Yuuri looked up over his glasses, big brown eyes wide with surprise. “Yuratchka…” 

“If that bastard hadn’t have taken you, you would have had a normal life, right?!” he snapped, banging his fist on the table. “I wish I could fucking kill him!!” 

Yuuri’s eyes softened. The man leaned forward and put a hand on Yuri’s upper arm, trying to get the boy to relax. “Yuratchka… It’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“No you’re not fucking _okay_ , Yuuri!!” Yuri stood up, glaring. “You’re scared of your own shadow! You flinch when anyone tries to touch you! You flee from affection! This is _not_ what okay is!!” 

Yuuri flinched visibly, looking down. Yuri was huffing in anger. “If you were really okay, you wouldn’t be hiding like this, would you?!” he challenged hotly. “The Eros I know would have killed the bastard-!” 

Yuuri leapt to his feet, turning at Yuri savagely. “SHUT UP!!” Yuuri was shaking violently. “If I had acted out while still under his control, you would have been killed!!” 

The older man clenched his fists, looking away from Yuri. Yuri could see that he was shaking. “I...I do this for you.” he said softly. “I...it doesn’t matter to me what happens to me. I’d probably still be there, or have ended my own life before now to escape. I had no drive to escape, because I was too broken to do it. But Yuri…” He sat down, again, shoulders slouching heavily, “You change all of that. I’ve got to take care of you. You deserve a normal life, too.”

He gripped himself tightly, hands crushing his biceps as a different thought ran through his mind. The blonde could see his fingers turning white from the pressure already. 

“I brought you selfishly into that life, too, you know. Don’t forget that. I brought you into that...because I was lonely and broken. You didn’t need to be brought into that, too.” He looked up at Yuri for the first time, eyes filling with tears. “So doesn’t that make me as bad as that man who took me, too? Shouldn’t I die, too?”

Yuri stared down as the Japanese man’s eyes spilled with tears, no sounds of sobbing coming with it. At least not yet. 

Yuri groaned, pressing his hand to his face. He growled. “You’re wrong. You’re different. Or at least that’s what I say.” He turned his piercing green eyes down at Yuuri, serious. “You tried to keep me out of it, and gave me the choice when we met. I went with you _by_ choice. You didn't get that. There’s a difference between what you did and what _he_ did.” he snarled softly. 

He crossed his arms, trying to keep his temper in check, for sake of his now emotionally unstable guardian in front of him. “There wasn’t a lot you could do. There was only so much you could have done before he sent me out to do his dirty work, too. There was only so much your body could take.” 

Yuuri’s upturned face fell back down, the tears falling down his chin onto the table. Yuri continued, his voice getting softer and tighter. “At least you were able to convince him to let me work with you. He would have sent me out on dangerous missions alone that I could have died on. You kept me safe, even when your life was in danger.” He sat down next to the older man, pressing his thin body against his side. He sighed. “If you hadn’t taken me with you that day in St. Petersburg… I would probably be dead in the streets. You know that.” 

Yuuri choked, a sound between a sob and a laugh. “Yeah. The little dirty brat that tried to pick my pocket for money.” he managed to say through a wobbly voice. He looked up at Yuri with the beginnings of a smile. “How could I forget that day?” 

The young Russian shrugged, forcing his way under Yuuri’s arms, loosening the vice grip on the older man’s biceps, and into a cuddly hug. “I certainly can’t forget the weird foreign piggy that I _thought_ was going to be easy pickings.” 

Yuuri managed another sob-laugh, locking Yuri in a light choke hold, rubbing the knuckles of his free hand into the younger man’s head. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that!” he said, tears still flowing freely down his face. 

The younger Yuri laughed, trying to wiggle his way out of the older’s grip. “Hey, that’s not fair! Let go!” he laughed, though he was glad he got Yuuri on the road towards better spirits. 

The older man relented, letting go of Yuri. He leaned against the younger boy and sighed. “Thank you. I’m sorry again, but… Thank you for putting up with my selfishness.” 

Yuri looked up at him, smirking. “What can I say? If my freeloading on you means that you’re selfish, then I’d gladly put up with it.” he said. Yuuri snorted, taking off his glasses so he could wipe his face with his sleeves.

Yeah. This guy cried way too easily. 

Yuuri put his glasses back on, smiling down at Yuri despite puffy eyes and red cheeks. “I feel like making pirozhki tonight. How does that sound to you?” he asked, looking miles better now. 

Yuri grinned, chuckling. “Like I can say no to that! We haven’t had that in ages!” he exclaimed in excitement. 

His guardian chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Well, other than today, you’ve been pretty well-behaved, and you have been doing well in school. A little treat like this is in order.” 

Yuri fist pumped the air in celebration. “Yes!! Pirozhki!!” he cheered. “Honestly, you make pirozhki almost as good as my grandfather did. It better not be shit tonight!” 

Yuuri laughed, getting up to his feet. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s tasty.” he said gently, heading out to the kitchen. 

Yuri smirked, then turned back to his homework. He could heard Yuuri already starting to get the ingredients ready. A few more minutes of homework pass before Yuri thinks of something that had been bothering him since this afternoon. 

“Oi! Who was that Casanova asshole that was in the store earlier?” he asked, leaning backwards toward the kitchen so he could hear. 

He could almost imagine Yuuri physically jumping in surprise at his sudden question. “Oh! Um, well, er, that is to say…” 

Yuri already began to lose interest, turning back to his homework. Well, as long as the asshole didn’t show his face around here agai- 

“Th-that was Russian agent Viktor Nikiforov.” 

Yuri stopped what he was doing. His pencil slipped out of his hand. He raced to the kitchen, slipping on his socked feet along the way. “HAAAAAAAH?!?!?!” 

❉ ❉ ❉

“I can’t believe that asshole is here in Japan!! In Hasetsu, for God's sake!!” Yuri exclaimed, tearing into his meal violently. 

Yuuri sighed, taking his bites a lot more calmly, reconsidering ever telling his young charge about the Russian man. The teen was, obviously, taking the news poorly. “It can’t be helped.” the older man said calmly, sighing softly. “We’ll just have to make sure we’re as inconspicuous as possible.”

Yuratchka was still violently eating his meal. “I bet it’s those stupid yakuza from two towns over. Those idiots brought that ding dong here! We should have taken care of those idiots while we had the chance.”

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to take a deep breath. “Yuratchka, _no_. We’re reformed now. Mostly. You and I both swore to leave that part life behind us.” 

“But those idiots brought that guy here with their stupidity!” Yuri argued.

“And we’ve got no choice but to stay out of it.” He picked up his fork again, continuing to eat. “Once he’s done with his business, which I’m sure will be soon, considering this is a yakuza case, he’ll be out of the country in no time.” 

The blonde grumbled mutinously, his mood sour. “I still can’t believe that’s Nikiforov… Still a fucking playboy.” 

Yuuri chuckled nervously, not able to quite disagree with him. “Well, he didn’t seem to recognize us, so I guess we’re in the clear. He’s so forgetful, you know. It's useful for us.” he said, trying to find a positive note. 

Yuri stared at him, then smirked. “Yeah, you’re probably right. You’ve certainly gotten fatter than the last time you two met.” he said smugly, Yuuri doing a spit take from his tea. 

Yuuri blushed deeply, glaring at the younger man. “I-I have not!!” he exclaimed, totally red. 

Yuri hummed, eyeing the Japanese man up and down in an annoying fashion. “I don’t know. You look kind of soft and squishy like a piggy to me.” he said, grinning smugly again. “Must be all those pastries from the shop.” 

Yuuri blushed furiously, taking a huge bite of his pirozhki. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said indignantly, refusing to listen. 

Yuri smirked more. “Oh, really? When was the last time you tried your Eros costume?” he asked. “Two years, three years ago, right?” 

Yuuri blushed more, taking a careful sip of his tea. He will not fall victim to this brat’s teasing. He will not. He will resist. He’s the adult here. “I’m sure it’d still fit.” he said, trying for more confident than self-conscious. 

It didn’t work. 

Yuri snorted, laughing. “Yeah, right! If it fits, I’ll eat my own homework!” he guffawed, taking a big bite of his pirozhki. He gave him a smug grin. “Must suck, having a great stamina such as yours, but the worst metabolism in the world.” 

Yuuri blushed all the way to the tip of his ears, trying to keep himself from getting pissed. He’s an adult. He’s an adult. He’s an adult. 

The Japanese man set his chopsticks down firmly, getting up from the table. He put a hand to his hip, glaring down challengingly at Yuri. “I’ll prove it to you. Watch!” 

He stalked into his bedroom, seething under Yuri’s snickering as he entered his room. 

It was simple and somewhat messy, paperwork shoved on top of a desk on one side, and an untidy bed set in the middle of the room. The dresser was situated next to the door, and straight across, the closet. 

Yuuri walked up to the closet, getting down on his knees to push back some clothes. Tucked in the corner of the closet was a small safe with a turn dial. He deftly turned the combination, opening it with ease. 

Inside the safe was wads of cash, leftovers from when they auctioned off the Leroy family ruby all those years ago, and both his and Yuri’s old equipment and costumes as Agape and Eros. His face was set in hopeful determination as he took his outfit in his arms. 

“It totally still fits. It _will_ fit. Like a glove.” 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuri looked up, smirking as Yuuri came back into the dining area, still wearing his clothes from work. He watched as the Japanese man sat back down at the table, his expression blank. 

He smirked cockily as he took another bite of his dinner. “So? How’d it fit?” 

Instead of answering, Yuuri grabbed both of their unfinished plates of pirozhki and stood, taking them back to the kitchen. Yuri gasped, mortified. 

“What the hell?! I was eating that, asshole!!” he shouted, entering the kitchen. 

Yuuri turned to the blonde Russian, stopping him in his tracks. 

“No one gets pirozhki or katsudon until I fit in my costume again.” he said firmly, an undeniable fire burning in him. 

Fuck. Not this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is still enjoyable! It took me a while to edit this one, and I'm not sure if it's any good, but please let me know!! Thank you for continuing to read this!!


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't get as much cushion in between writing as I would prefer, but hopefully this turns out okay. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> **Please be warned, it delves a bit into Yuuri's past in an unpleasant way, and I don't quite know what to put down as a warning. There was a kidnapping.

In a hotel in Hasetsu, a certain agent was dishing out the details of his newest infatuation with an equally interested Swiss agent over the phone.

“You should have seen him, Chris!!” Viktor gushed, rolling around on his bed like a teenage girl in love. “He was like a ray of sunshine! An angel in the middle of nowhere!” He was back in his hotel room, reporting into the agency after his arrival in Hasetsu. Makkachin was resting at the foot of the bed, ignoring his master’s thrashing only due to his old age.

It’d be easier on the poor dog’s bones if his master wasn’t talking about his newest fascination. 

Christophe Giacometti chuckled, typing away at his computer on the other end of the line. “Is that right, _mon ami_?” he asked, listening carefully. “Do tell me how so.” 

Viktor sat up, his face in that happy, heart-shaped smile. “Well, he’s got these big brown eyes that could melt any heart like butter! Oh, and he has the cutest round cheeks! I want to squish them together so bad! His butt's _really_ nice, too. Oh, oh! And he has _incredible_ legs. Super sexy! Could probably crush a watermelon between those thighs. He was a little on the chubby side, but that’s what makes him so cute and fluffy and adorable!” 

He was too busy giggling to hear Chris’ amused chuckle in the background. “He sounds a little bit unlike your past conquests, that much is certain. Did you at least get a name for this cutie?” 

Viktor nodded his head excitedly, hugging his pillow to his chest. “Of course! His name is Yuuri~. Isn’t that such a pretty name for a pretty person? I think I’m in love! ...Or at least I'm in lust.” he admitted with a shrug, not bothered by this possible revelation. 

“Well, make sure that you worry about your assignment first before your desires, my sweet. You’ve got work to do outside of Hasetsu, you know.” Viktor heard more clicking around. “Oh. I found that little café you mentioned. _Twin Lilies_. Interesting name. No pictures of your little barista, though.” Viktor could hear the pout in his voice. 

Viktor smiled, feeling a little smug. “Oh, I might be able to take a picture of him for you, Christophe, if you’re a good boy.” he teased the other agent lightly, feeling giddy. 

Like he was going to share his cutie with anyone else, even if it was just a fling. 

Chris chuckled on the other end again. “Well, that would be abnormally considerate of you, Viktor, if you took his picture for me. You’re not one to indulge so enthusiastically about your interests.” he replied with a hint of sarcasm. They both knew how excitable Viktor was. There was a thoughtful pause before he added, “Other than, of course, Eros.” 

That hit a nerve. Hit it hard like a fucking hammer. 

“I thought I specifically said to not mention that name around me, Christophe.” Viktor said coldly, already becoming agitated. So much for his good mood. He can’t even conjure Yuuri’s cute face without seeing Eros’ smug smirk. Dammit. 

“Well, it’s true. You don’t talk about anyone more than you talked about Eros.” the Swiss agent said simply, the creaking of a chair heard in the background. “It’s actually kind of refreshing to hear you talk about something else.” 

Viktor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “...Am I really that bad?” 

“Viktor, honey. If I hadn’t known any better, I would have thought you were in love with Eros.” 

Viktor’s back straightened in shock, eyes going wide. “Yeah. No. Hell no. That’s not happening. What the fuck, Chris?” 

“Viktor.” Chris sighed, as if he was trying to state the obvious. “You’ve been chasing that man for five years. Three of those years there wasn’t a sign of him to be found. Yet you still took on the work to find him, even with all the grumbling. You refused to let anyone else take the work, even if you never did a lot of the work yourself. It was like you were collecting it like a horny teenager collects their favorite idol's memorabilia.” He chuckled. “You’ve got it bad. You like Eros.”

Viktor blushed, frowning in disapproval. “I do not! And for the record, I hated that little shit. What with that smug smile, that stupid hairstyle, those pink lips - I MEAN HIPS - I MEAN - _FUCK_!!” Viktor buried his face in his pillow, holding the phone away from him as Chris guffawed - literally _guffawed_ \- on the other line. 

“Oh, Viktor!” Chris managed to gasp out, sounding like he had cried from laughing as hard as he did. “You weren’t the first agent to be seduced by Eros, and you certainly weren’t the last! How many other agents do you think he’s seduced right into a broom closet?” 

Viktor didn’t want to think about that. 

It disturbed Viktor that he didn’t want to think about that. 

“ _Regardless_ , I am _not_ in any way, shape, or form, _infatuated_ with Eros.” Viktor said firmly, making certain that his words were clear. 

Viktor could almost hear Chris roll his eyes. “And I don’t know how to pole dance.” he stated bluntly. 

Viktor was seething as he listened to more tapping at keyboard keys. “Anyway, this assignment should keep you busy. As well as your brown-eyed cutie. Give me updates as you go along.” There’s another pause. “And I mean on _both_ assignments.” 

Viktor allowed himself to chuckle at Chris’ words, his anger evaporating. “Loud and clear. I’m going to sleep, then. Send me the assignment details and any new reports that come in. I’ll read them when I wake up.” 

After the line went dead, Viktor rolled onto his side, hugging the pillow to his chest. He nuzzled into it, wanting to pretend desperately that it was his angel with the café. It wasn’t a perfect likeness. The pillow was far too soft, after all. Nor did it smell like freshly baked pastries, or have those warm, chocolate eyes that he could get lost in.

A different thought crept through, and he was seeing Eros’ smirk again, this time imagining the criminal looking up at him wrapped in his arms, brown eyes smoldering hot. 

Shit.

The Russian agent sighed, staring across the room. Was he actually that obsessed with Eros? He didn’t think he was, but thinking back on it, he did sound pretty bad. But not so much that he’d have been in love with Eros? That was ridiculous. It wouldn’t be possible. Besides, even if he was, there was no way he was going to let that interfere with his work. He was a professional, after all! 

Besides, he has cute Yuuri to think about and wonder what other secrets he would learn about him. Like what was his favorite color? Does he like dogs? Did he have any ex-lovers? Poodles are his favorite type of dog, right? Does he have a thing for tall, fair, and handsome fellows such as himself? 

Viktor smiled as these thoughts raced through his head. He was actually feeling pretty excited about this. Maybe this could be more than a fling if he could help it. Yuuri was simply amazing, and he only wanted to know more. 

What makes Yuuri Yuuri? 

Viktor soon enough fell asleep, dreaming of a lovely date with Yuuri, blushing and pretty...only for it to be crashed by that fucker Eros, smirking and cackling as he embarrasses Viktor in front of Yuuri. 

It horrified him that they looked like twins sitting side by side each other. 

Needless to say, Viktor woke up in a bad mood at 3:30 AM, and stayed in that mood all throughout the remainder of the night, reading his assignments and reports sent in kindly by one Christophe Giacometti.

❉ ❉ ❉

The sound of blades kissing the ice. 

A lithe young figure waving their arms to unheard music. 

Moonlight glinting off the ice. 

Ethereal. Beautiful. 

Then shadows. 

Blackness. 

Fear. 

Pain. 

A boy’s scream pierces the night.

He was nothing. 

**Nothing.**

❉ ❉ ❉

The nightmare ended with a grown man crying into his pillow, shaking, trying to muffle his whimpering in the dark night, and a teenage boy, sitting outside the man’s room, green eyes glinting with pain. 

Tomorrow was going to be a crappy day.

❉ ❉ ❉

Katsuki Yuuri spent the next day of work thinking, emotionally exhausted, his mind plagued with many things that concerned him. 

1\. He was having night terrors again.

2\. Viktor Nikiforov is in Hasetsu.

3\. Yuuri’s huge crush on Viktor Nikiforov hasn’t gone away, even after three years.

4\. A concern that Yuri might make another scene and accidentally give them away to Viktor Nikiforov. (He wouldn’t, but tell that to his anxiety.)

5\. Viktor Nikiforov.

6\. He gained weight. Again. 

(Ah, and did he mention Viktor Nikiforov?)

The Japanese man sighed heavily, taking a sip of water before he pulled out cookies from the oven. He hated thinking. He wanted his brain to just...stop. Just stop. Stop screaming every single scenario that can and will go wrong, completely justifying the ridiculous to being real life, and the actual norm as utter fantasy. 

This was not a good day. 

Yuuri set the cookies up on the cooling rack before he left the back, returning to the front to finish cleaning. As soon as he was satisfied with the look of the store, and every last baked good put up in the display case, he opened shop, welcoming the small crowd of regulars as they shuffled in. He fought the urge to flinch as the first of his customers happened to be a burly man (who was actually very kind) roughly the size of those shadows, ignoring his frazzled thoughts and fears from his nightmare, and put on a kind, sunny smile. 

Just like always.

Yuuri spent the first half hour of his morning absolutely hammered. This was good. It distracted him from all of his thoughts, keeping the part of him that was a hot mess of anxiety locked away from the world. He can deal with that when he gets there. 

Yuuri has just handed a high school girl her to-go latte when he stares up in horror as a familiar face stands before him. 

It’s _Viktor_. 

He jumped, feeling chills down his spine. “H-hello! W-welcome, kind customer! How may I help you today?” he asked, hating how his voice cracked and pitched in places. He was 23 years old, goddammit! Why does his voice have to squeak like it was right now, with Viktor in front of him? 

The Russian agent smiled, oblivious to the affect his good looks had on him. “I didn’t really buy anything today, so I wanted to make up for yesterday to fix it. Is there anything you would recommend?” he asked smoothly, a smile on his face. 

Be still, heart. 

Yuuri blushed, adjusting his glasses to give himself time. “Well, um, let’s see… Oh!” He brightened, sending Viktor his own smile. “The croissants turned out well today, so I think that I would recommend that.” he said cheerfully. He _was_ especially proud of how they had turned out today, even with his lack of energy and mood today.

Yuuri noticed Viktor’s face turn slightly pink. He blinked. Was it something he said? 

Viktor nodded quickly. “Y-yes. I’ll have one of those. And a black coffee, if you will, please.” He pointed out to a table near the corner of the store. “I’ll be sitting there.” he said with a smile. 

Yuuri nodded, smiling. “One black coffee and one croissant, coming up!” he said kindly, turning to set to work while Viktor seated himself. 

The young man was a bundle of nerves as he prepared the order, his frazzled nerves and mood nearly electrocuting his body. He has to make it perfect! Viktor was Viktor! Even though it’s been three years since he saw him in Barcelona, he still looked the same as ever. Just as dashingly handsome and smart as he always did. God, Yuuri wished some days he could pretend that crush didn’t exist. 

Other days he wished he were in Barcelona now. 

Yuuri turned on his feet once everything was ready. 

_Okay, Yuuri!_ he thought to himself, mentally pumping himself up. _You got this! Show him grace! Not a hot mess of anxiety! Just walk up to him, give him a cool smile, and sashay away, like you did in Paris with that mafia boss. Easy as pirozhki!_

It was not as easy as pirozhki. 

As soon as Yuuri got barely six inches away from him, he tripped, sending the coffee and croissant all over Viktor’s lap, face planting into the floor. 

Yuuri sat up slowly, then gasped in horror at the mess he made of Viktor. Viktor’s once crisp, clean white shirt and tan sports blazer were splattered with coffee stains, all the way down to his navy slacks. 

Dear God, please open up the ground and swallow him whole so he could die of shame. 

Yuuri dove for the napkins on the table, immediately dabbing at Viktor’s clothes before he could even blink. “I’M SO SORRY!!” he exclaimed, mortified. “Oh, no, your clothes!! I’m so very sorry!!” Yuuri bowed dogeza, shame burning through him. “I’M SO SORRY!!!” 

Yuuri stayed in that position until he heard a laugh. He dared to look up as Viktor was chuckling away. “Oh, wow, Japanese _dogeza_! Didn’t think I’d see that while I was here!” he said in amusement, dabbing at the coffee spill on his clothes. 

The comforting smile he gave Yuuri was completely breathtaking and unfairly beautiful. “I’m okay. I’m just glad the coffee wasn’t too hot.” he said with another chuckle. “Please, stand up. I’m not mad.” 

Yuuri reluctantly got to his feet, holding his tray so tightly in his hands his knuckles started turning white. “I-I’m sor-” 

“Have you got any more napkins? Or a washcloth, perhaps?” Viktor asked kindly. He gestured to his clothes, then the rather massive pile of napkins on the table. “I’ve run out.” 

The Japanese man nodded quickly, darting away to the back of the store to look for a rag, determined to hide as long as he could dare from Viktor’s warm smile and sparkling eyes. 

Yuuri shortly returned with two damp cloths, handing one carefully to Viktor before turning his attention to cleaning the mess surrounding the area. The Russian thanked him kindly and began scrubbing at the stains. Yuuri fidgeted, looking away from the mess he made before and away from Viktor. 

“I-I’ll… I’ll pay for the cleaning fees needed for your suit.” he offered, shaking like a leaf. “A-and I’ll remake your order, too.” he added softly. 

Viktor looked at him, then smiled as he spoke. “Hm… Well, the cost of cleaning this outfit isn’t much. However,” He smiled at Yuuri more, his face becoming mischievous, “I would love it if I could ask you to dinner some time.” 

Yuuri stared at Viktor, brain short circuiting. Rebooting. Wait, what did he say? 

Yuuri pointed to himself dumbly. “I-I’m sorry, but did you just say you want to take me out to dinner?” he asked incredulously. He hadn’t been on a date before. Well, not a real, proper date, but those don't count. 

Viktor nodded happily. “Yes, a date! I think that would more than make up for the accident!” he said cheerfully, mouth becoming that heart-shaped grin Yuuri had fallen in love with time and time again. 

A date - with Viktor? If that wasn’t the top of his bucket list, Yuuri didn’t know what was, as he had just been asked on a date with Viktor. 

However… He can’t go. He has to take care of dinner for Yuratchka. He has to plan out the schedule, mix, and bake-off for the café's multitude of pastries. And he really can’t because he’s technically still on the run, and Viktor was one of the ones looking for him and Agape. He can’t let Yuri get hurt. 

Yuri bowed carefully to Viktor. “I’m sorry, sir. My brother needs me when he gets home from school. He has school, and then he has lots of homework.” 

“I’m sure he can take care of himself.” Viktor said smoothly, titling his head into the heel of his palm, reaching out his hand towards Yuuri's. 

Yuuri flinched, a spike of fear coursing through him. He quickly removed his hand, fidgeting with the coffee-colored rag still in his hands. Keeping his distance from Viktor's contact. 

His hand had felt warm, and soft. So unlike those hands in his memory, those shadows...

He wanted so badly to say yes. He wanted to say it. Shout it, even.

But he can’t. He’s risked too much and worked to hard to get to where he wanted to be. He can’t take any more risks. 

Yuuri shook his head slowly, looking down at Viktor's surprised expression at his action being rejected. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have too much going on to think of pursuing anything romantic.” he said lamely, a little uncomfortable with Viktor's pursuit. God, he wanted to answer to that. He really did.

Viktor tilted his head at him, giving him a confused look. “Oh. Well, it doesn’t have to be!” Yuuri could see he was trying to make up an excuse. It was painfully obvious. “We can go as friends, then!” 

Yuuri sighed, steeling himself against the one person in his life he wanted nothing more than to be with, pushing away all emotion possible, especially the ones of his residual fear, and his desire. “I’m sorry, but my answer is no.” he said, firmly this time. He bowed his head. “I’ll remake your order, kind customer.” He was stupid for even thinking of trying to seduce Viktor, when he knew that it would only risk their lives. 

He turned, feeling his heart wrench. He was doing the right thing. He can’t allow his heart to undo all of his hard work. He has to take care of himself and Yuri. He has to protect his family.

_I’m sorry, Viktor. I’m only good at running away._

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuri stared at his guardian as the Japanese man slowly picked at his vegetables, his eyes dazed. He knew what was going on. Yuri knew the signs. 

He knew which dream it was last night.

The Russian boy coughed softly, enough to get his attention. Once Yuuri looked up, Yuri said in a soft voice, “I’ll draw a bath. Don’t worry about the dishes.” 

Yuuri blinked slowly at him, then nodded. “...Okay.” He picked up his barely touched plate of food and carried it into the kitchen. Yuri left the table to draw the bath. 

Once it was filled, Yuri stayed by Yuuri’s side as the older man sank into the tub, sinking down to his shoulders in the water. 

Yuri gently combed his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair, painfully remembering how many times he’s done this before, from much different, much harder times. “Want to talk about it?” he asked, dropping his gruff and tough demeanor entirely. 

The Japanese man sighed, letting Yuri continue running his fingers through his hair. “It was that night.” he whispered softly. 

The blonde nodded, continuing the motions. 

Yuuri continued as well. “I was practicing at Ice Castle. I was just starting on my short program routine, for my second season.” he said, eyes half closed. “I...I was working out the choreography that my coach and I had talked about.” His face twisted painfully, and tears started forming in his eyes. 

“You can keep going if you want to. I won’t leave unless you want me to. I'll listen.” Yuri assured. He had heard this retelling a hundred, maybe a thousand times. 

And he always knew it would end the same way. 

Yuuri’s tears flowed fast down his cheeks, dripping into the water. “I-I felt hands. Holding me down. Grabbing me. Taking me away from the ice.” His body began to shake. Yuri took his hand as it shot out of the water, searching for another body to ground him. “Taking me to _him_.”

Yuri nodded, expertly hiding the pain he was feeling as Yuuri clenched his hand around his. Yuuri needed this. He needed grounding. 

Now it was time to ground him. “You’re safe now.” he assured. “You are here, with me. You got away.” Yuri said. 

Yuuri opened his eyes, staring blankly ahead, to a different time. He wished he could make that look disappear forever, and not crop up like this. “I...I got away.” he murmured. 

“You got away. You aren’t there any longer.” Yuri pressed. “You’re free now.” 

“Free…?” 

“Yes. Free. You don’t have to see that asshole ever again. You’re your own person now.” 

Yuuri nodded slowly, his eyes still foggy. “Right. I’m free.”

The blonde nodded, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s loosening one. “You don’t have to be scared anymore. You’re free. _We're_ free.”

Yuuri seemed to begin to fade out of into the present again as he looked over at Yuri. His eyes started to clear. That empty look was vanishing.

He looked at Yuri, almost in shame. “Yuri… I… I did it again, didn’t I?” he asked quietly. "I shouldn't have-" 

Yuri didn’t reply. “Can you dry off? I’ll make you some tea.” he said, standing up. “Or do you need help?” 

Yuuri shook his head, the dark-haired man positioning himself to stand. “I can manage…” he said weakly, his eyes becoming clearer. “I’m so sorry, Yuratchka, I shouldn’t be-” 

“Green tea, right? That’s good for health.” the blonde said, leaving the bathroom to brew said tea. 

Once he was back in the kitchen and had the kettle set and heating water, Yuri clenched his jaw. He banged his fist on the counter in anger, upsetting the unwashed dishes in the sink. “Goddamn kidnapping son of a bitch.” he hissed, shaking furiously. “How fucking fucked up are you, you bastard?! _Goddammit_!” He kept his voice low. He didn’t want to rattle his brother anymore than he already was. It’s been at least three months since he had that dream. 

The memory of his brother's kidnapping. 

It probably was spurred when fucking Nikiforov showed up. Yuuri was doing so well, too, until that asshole showed up. Who knows how long it would take to fix the damage done this time?

The kettle whistled loudly, distracting Yuri from his thoughts. He took the kettle and poured water into two mugs, the scent of green tea already starting to waft into the air as the boiling water hit it. Minutes later, Yuri walks into the living area, carrying the two mugs over to the couch just in time for Yuuri to emerge from the bathroom, fully clothed in an over-sized t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Yuri looked over at him. “About time. Tea’s ready.” 

Yuri waited for his brother to take a seat before he sat down, curling close to his side, like he usually did when Yuuri got this bad. He handed Yuuri his mug before pulling a blanket across their laps and taking his own mug. He pressed closer to Yuuri’s side until the older man finally set his head on top of Yuri’s blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry…” he muttered, staring down into his tea. 

Yuri didn’t move to take a sip yet. “It’s not your fault.” he assured him. “I know it happens. Just take your time like always.” 

“But I feel like a bad guardian.” Yuuri said softly, fidgeting with his cup. “I should be taking care of you, not the other way around.” 

Yuri snorted through his nose. “Idiot, we’re _brothers_. Brothers take care of each other. It’s not something that only one person can do, especially since we have each other.” Yuri gave him a sideways glance up, frowning. “So let me take care of you when you’re like this, asshole.” 

Yuuri blinked as he stared down at the blonde, his face turning red at the scolding. He looked down at his cup again. “Sorry…” 

“Say 'sorry' one more time, and I’ll give you a reason to.” Yuri quipped, but not too harshly. “Now drink your damn tea or I’ll force it down your throat.” 

Yuuri obeyed, taking a slow, long sip. Possibly to swallow another 'sorry'. Yuri followed after him. The Russian enjoyed the warm feeling of the tea rushing through his bones, and by the way Yuuri’s body relaxes beside him tells him that the Japanese man was feeling the same thing. 

Yuuri rested his head on top of Yuri’s again. “Thank you…” he said, taking another sip. 

Yuri took another sip as well. “Of course. You’re my big brother, after all.” 

The man snorted. “What a useless big brother you have.” he retorted. 

Yuri shrugged. “Eh, you’re useful sometimes. You can cook.” 

He snorted again. “So you’re only here for the food?” he asked. 

The boy looked up at him. “Well, I also happen to like you. Someone’s gotta watch out for a kind and clumsy guy like you.” 

This got a chuckle out of the man. “You’re too overprotective.” 

“Says the guy who still secretly goes to my school to check up on me from time to time.” 

Yuuri blushed. “I-I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“And I know you’ve been researching all the high schools that I’ve been thinking of applying to, too. Neighborhoods and criminal backgrounds and stuff. Dating back five years, at least, I bet.” 

“I-I just want to be sure you’ll have a safe commute to school if you decide to take a train instead of going to one of the schools near here… You know, in case something happens and I'm not there to help...” 

“You’re the definition of overprotective, Yuuri.” 

“...I can’t help that. We’re brothers. We have to look out for each other.” 

Yuri lightly punched his arm. “Don’t you _dare_ steal my cool lines, asshole!” he chided, smirking. “Your time as the cool one ended when you passed twenty!”

Yuuri chuckled, rubbing his arm gently. “I’m only twenty-three. I can still be cool.” 

“Pft, yeah right.”

“Yuri, I’m wounded.” Yuri smiled as his brother slowly began warming up as himself again. Good. That’s good. 

Yuri took another sip of his tea. “Oh, yeah. I’m sleeping in your room tonight.” 

“Huh? My room?” Yuuri asked mid-sip, surprised. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Like hell I’m gonna let you sleep alone to be left with your thoughts after that nightmare. You better not hog all the covers, Pig.” 

“...And you said I’m overprotective?” 

“Fuck you. Now shut up and let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the longest chapter I've made. Can't be 100% sure, but my page count on my laptop definitely thinks so. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. A Step Forward and Foul Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complicated feelings and perhaps some progress? Also, we discover where Yuri gets his foul mouth from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is not as well written out as I would like, but I want to try to keep up with updating, so I am mostly going to be writing and editing it as it is now (Mother's Day is a pain for work). So...I apologize if quality (if it has any) goes down as a result, as I may have written and edited about a third of it, really, before posting. 
> 
> Also in this, when I've been switching perspectives on the characters, I find myself unintentionally writing it from their viewpoints and, to an extent, sometimes their mood. Yuuri's perspective in this chapter, for example, has been feeling a little more stressed, so I've been following that for the better part of this chapter. Sorry if my methods are ever confusing or seem out of character, so I thought to maybe mention that? (Sorry if it was a useless explanation...)

Yuuri’s been feeling better since the nightmare, despite the pain in his spine...which still lingered from when Yuri kicked him in the back as the teen realized he had overslept and was late for school. Nonetheless, it did help having Yuri there to calm him down the next night.

God knows he needed it. 

His anxiety, however, was not going down. Not like it usually does anyway, what with all the stuff and life going on. He's always anxious. (It's almost like the Hulk in intensity, minus all the green skin and purple ripped shorts were not involved.) But today, the main focus of his anxieties stem from a certain, silver-haired Russian agent who has been visiting his café, his home, his sanctuary, every single goddamn day for the past four days.

Not that Yuuri hated that. It was good for business, and the man seemed to draw in new customers who were curious about the good-looking foreigner, so it helped with revenues and gaining new patrons. However, Yuuri had never realized how...extra and needy Viktor Nikiforov truly was, especially with his affections for him. 

Oh, Yuuri had become aware that Viktor was infatuated with him. It made him giddy, even, that his crush seemed to like him at least a little. And God did he want to respond to his advances, really, he did. But being an internationally wanted criminal incognito put a huge damper on things. It would certainly be a huge risk for him if he were to accept said advances. 

Goddammit. 

The second day that Viktor had shown up, he had ordered a muffin and a latte, then set up shop and started typing away at his laptop that he had brought with him, obviously for his work at the agency. Yuuri could tell by the furrow in his brow and the serious expression on his face. He also had to pointedly ignore the line of Viktor's lips, to the point where the young man had to go to the back of the store and stick his head into the freezer to cool off his head.

Yesterday, day three, Viktor had come in with a bruised cheek, ordering a croissant and a green tea. Viktor had been wearing concealer, but Yuuri knew a covered bruise when he saw one. He’s done that himself one too many times in his lifetime. The Russian was rather pensive that day. Yuuri could only imagine that it was from the job. The former criminal truly pitied the idiots who didn't know what was coming to them once Viktor sank his claws in. 

He couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that, other than with Eros and Agape, Viktor was actually a very successful agent. A successful, smart, talented agent, with pretty silver hair and striking aqua eyes- 

...Ugh, Yuuri, your crush is showing. 

Anyways, now to the present. 

Today, day four, Viktor came in, looking especially pleased with himself, albeit covered in more concealer, therefore hiding more bruises. (At least he blended it better this time). 

It seemed that perhaps his operation was either successful, or perhaps underway to success. That’s a good sign. That would mean that he would leave Yuuri’s peaceful sanctuary soon, and routine would return once more. And God did he need that routine back. All this pining was killing him (both ways). 

Yuuri gave Viktor a kind smile and warm chuckle as the man came up to the register, practically bouncing off his toes. “You look especially excited today, Viktor. What seems to be the occasion?” Yuuri had finally, _finally_ gotten Viktor to introduce himself by day three. The Japanese man had had way too many close slip ups before Viktor remembered to tell him his name. Or more like the shorter man had not so subtly asked him how to spell his name for him so he could write it on the to-go cup that he requested when he was finally leaving his shop that afternoon (presumably for the yakuza job). 

Goddamn idiot would lose his pretty head if it weren’t attached. This was not good for Yuuri’s blood pressure.

Viktor beamed, his mouth becoming heart-shaped again. Yuuri's heart did not just melt at the sight. “I just finished up my business here in Japan. Just a few more loose ends to straighten out, and I’ll be all done!” he said giddily, pleased with the results.

Yuuri chuckled again, amused and silently relieved. Good. They didn’t need more trouble with the yakuza. “My, that’s fast work for a business man.” he said, going along with Viktor’s cover. 

Viktor winked, looking confident and totally not causing his heart to skip a beat. “One doesn’t become as good as I do without trying.” he said with certainty. 

Okay, heart, down boy. 

The raven-haired man smiled, already reaching for a croissant, as he could see Viktor eyeing them already. “That’s amazing. I don’t think I could ever do that.” he praised, letting Viktor’s happy mood infect him. He did like Viktor in a good mood. He rarely ever got to see that when he still worked as Eros, so this was a rare treat for him. He might as well enjoy it while it lasts. “You’re really incredible, Viktor.” 

Viktor turned that nice shade of pink on his cheeks again, causing Yuuri’s heart to pitter patter once more. “I-I, thank you. That means a lot to me, Yuuri.” he said, looking away bashfully. 

Yuuri wanted to see more of that blush. Wait. No, crap. He can’t. He’d endanger his family. Shit.

The man distracted himself by setting about making Viktor’s black coffee, back turned to Viktor. “I can’t imagine that you hardly ever leave an assignment unfinished.” Yuuri turned around just in time to see Viktor’s bright, happy face sour, becoming much like what the Japanese man had seen when he was still Eros. 

Oh. “I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” he asked curiously, handing Viktor his coffee as he stood there. 

Viktor sighed heavily, slumping forward on the counter. “Yuuri, you’ve wounded me.” he drawled, pouting like a child. 

Yuuri stared, blinking rapidly in response. “I’m...I’m sorry…?” he asked, transfixed. Damn. This side of Viktor was good, too. Oh, God, he really wanted to… What did he want to do? Comfort him. That needed to be done right now, not drooling over him. Right?

He gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” he said sincerely, patting his shoulder gently. Oh, God, Viktor's muscles... Shiiiiit. 

Viktor looked up, pouting, eyelashes fluttering. “Then will you let me-?” 

“I’ve said no, Viktor. Please stop asking.” 

Of course he would take that as a chance to guilt Yuuri into a date. Of fucking course. 

The Japanese man scoffed, feeling offended and put quickly into a bad mood. “When someone offers you genuine sympathy, don’t take advantage of it for your own gains. Especially when that person's told you 'no' several times already.” he scolded firmly, his eyes hardening. He turned his back pointedly at Viktor, looking over his shoulder. He huffed, then left the man at the counter, making it a point to go straight to the backroom to his work area again. 

He pulled a chair out, grumbling in annoyance. That’s right. Viktor, in the end, only wanted to be with cute, shopkeeper Yuuri. Not messy ball of anxiety, damaged Yuuri. He was stupid to think that he’d like that - that he'd like all of Yuuri. Who would, anyways? Not someone like Viktor, that much was certain. 

After a few minutes of stewing and going through a multitude of words and scenarios where that could have gone better or worse, he returned to the front. Thankfully, it was down time, as most everyone wasn’t going to be coming in for a coffee for at least another hour. 

Unthankfully, the idiot that keeps trampling over Yuuri’s glass heart was sitting at a booth, staring down at his coffee and untouched croissant. Despite it all, for the life of him, Yuuri still can't help but really like him. He had his good points, after all. And those far out weighed the bad, in Yuuri's opinion. 

The younger man sighed, then grabbed a rag so he could start cleaning the tables. He needed to take as much opportunity as he can to make his establishment spic and span before the afternoon crowd comes in. This was his pride and joy, after all, after Yuri. 

Yuuri had just finished wiping down the booth next to Viktor’s when the Russian spoke. “I’m sorry.” The young man looked up at the silver-haired man expectantly. “I did not mean to offend you in any way. I...I should listen. I should have listened the first time.” He bowed his head. "I'm sorry." 

The Japanese man blinked at him, eyes widening in surprise. "It's o..." Yuuri frowned, then changed his tone. "No. You're right. You should have listened." He leaned against the booth, looking at Viktor. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoy seeing you come in. You're interesting to talk to." He noticed Viktor perk up. He continued. "However, I don't like it that you're not listening to me. It makes me uncomfortable." 

It is true. While Yuuri did want to go on a date, he was uncomfortable. He was scared of exposing himself to Viktor more than he would at the café. He didn't want to endanger himself or Yuri more than he had to. And if it meant refusing the advances of the one person he really liked, then he would. Continuously. 

Being a grown up is such a pain in the ass. 

Viktor nodded slowly in understanding. "I understand. I'm sorry." He looked up at Yuuri, determination in his eyes. "I must make it up to you! How about a-!" He stopped himself, shut his mouth, then coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Uh, no, that's a bad idea. Um..." He looked around, his face turning red. He gasped happily. "I'll be right back!!" he exclaimed, getting up and running out the café.

"Ah, Viktor, what-?" But the Russian was already gone. 

Yuuri chuckled, then picked up Viktor's untouched order, carrying it to the back. He'll just have to finish it once he came back. Yuuri's heart pitter pattered again. 

Be still, heart. 

❉ ❉ ❉

The afternoon rush came in, bringing with it more business. Yuuri navigated the small shop gracefully, happily greeting customers with a cheery smile and a warm welcome. He loved this job. Despite his timid nature, Yuuri did enjoy seeing the joy on people's faces when they enjoy his coffee and pastries. It made all the blood, sweat, and tears that went into this place well worth it. 

It was the _Twin Lilies_ for a reason, after all. 

Yuuri had just finished serving a couple of high school girls their tea when Viktor returned. As Yuuri turned to greet him again, he was assaulted by the biggest, plushiest beast he'd ever met. 

"Makkachin, _no_! Bad boy! Oh, Yuuri, I'm so sorry!" 

Yuuri stared up at the panting face of a brown standard poodle, tail wagging happily before it covered his face with big, slobbery kisses. He laughed, wriggling happily under the weight of the dog and petting it's soft fur. He felt the weight lifted off of him as Viktor pulled the dog away. He adjusted his glasses, smiling broadly at the adorable dog. 

Viktor was pink in the face with embarrassment, holding the leash in his hands. "Are you okay, Yuuri? You aren't hurt, are you?" 

Yuuri beamed at the excited poodle, then sat up on his knees to pet the dog, receiving more kisses in return. He ignored the amused expressions of the other patrons as he doted on the poodle. "Oh, he's fine! He's a good boy! He's so cute! What's his name?" Yuuri had a huge soft spot for dogs, especially poodles. He used to have a poodle as a kid. 

Viktor beamed proudly, ruffling the fur atop the poodle's head. "His name's Makkachin! He's my son! Isn't he adorable?" he gushed, joining Yuuri in the cuddle session with Makkachin. 

"Makkachin...~" Yuuri cooed, hugging the dog's neck, which the animal happily responded to. "He's precious! I didn't know you had a dog, Viktor." 

"Well, I had him with me the first time we met. He was outside." Viktor blushed lightly again. "I meant to have you come outside to meet him, but I didn't have a good enough grip on his leash it seems, and well, this happened." he said, embarrassed.

Yuuri cooed at the poodle again, playing with his ears. "I allow dogs inside, you know." he said simply. "Just make sure he doesn't leave a mess or cause trouble, and I'm okay with it." 

Viktor perked up, his heart shaped smile back on his face. His eyes seemed to get shimmery and huge, too. "Really?!" he exclaimed, just about as excited as his dog. 

Yuuri nodded, rubbing his short nose to Makkachin's much bigger one. "Of course. I like animals, especially dogs, so I don't mind." He winked at Viktor. "Just no big messes and we're golden." 

If he didn't know any better, he was pretty sure he saw Viktor's heart skip a beat. The Russian man smiled back happily. "No problem." 

God, this was going to give him heart problems. He continued to coddle Makkachin more before he forced himself back to work.

❉ ❉ ❉

Viktor smiled, typing away at an email to Chris on his laptop while Makkachin relaxed at his feet under the table. Yuuri was so sweet! A literal angel, indeed! He sipped at his fresh cup of black coffee and sighed. He even saved his order for him. Well, technically, he remade the coffee, but he saved the croissant. He even gave Makkachin a croissant of his own! 

He was so glad he brought Makkachin with him. 

He still felt pretty bad for making Yuuri uncomfortable with his constant pestering. It wasn't his intention. And of course, like an idiot, he almost tried to suggest taking Yuuri out on a date to apologize for trying to ask him out on a date. Will he ever learn? 

The store had slowed down a little to a few customers milling around, drinking their drinks and chatting, while the cute café owner was humming as he carried out more treats to refill the display case. All was peaceful and right in the world, until the unexpected happened. 

There was a loud clang, bang, and an even louder "MOTHER FUCKER!!" that rang out into the atmosphere. 

Viktor and a few of the other patrons swiveled their heads around, staring in the direction of the sweet, innocent shop owner holding on to his head, irritably cursing like a sailor. He was glaring down at some unseen object that was on the ground, presumably the thing that tripped him up and caused him to collide into the cabinet near him.

"Goddammit, Yuri, stop leaving your shit in the store!!" he growled, kicking what was one of the younger Yuri's things into the back. He managed to, somehow, kick out to the same cabinet next to the doorway as he did, hitting his shin. "FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!!" Yuuri began hopping around, holding his shin. "Shiiit! When you get home, you shitty little brat, I'm gonna-!"

He balked as his eyes hit the dining area of the store, the brown orbs bulging out of his skull in horror. Viktor and the other customers stared at Yuuri in shock. Yuuri stared back at them in mortification. Viktor watched as Yuuri slowly sank to the floor, his face turning simultaneously paler and redder as he disappeared from view. 

As he was hiding, Yurio entered the store, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Viktor's attention turned to the younger Yuri as he came in. "Oi, Pig. I'm home." he called grumpily. (Or was he always grumpy?) The midget teen looked around for his guardian. "Where the fuck is he?" 

Viktor and several of the other patrons pointed towards the counter, where he was last seen. The midget frowned and stalked around the counter to where Yuuri presumably was. "...What the fuck are you doing on the floor for?" The Russian man heard a faint whimper in response. The teen looked back up at the patrons. "What the hell happened?" 

Viktor supplied the answer. "Um, he seemed to have tripped and fallen over something in the back, and, well, he kind of kicked his shin into the cabinet, it seems." Yurio glared at Viktor, then down at what was probably left of Katsuki Yuuri. 

"Seriously? That's it? Why're you hiding, then?" 

Viktor's poor angel whimpered in response. "I...am a horrible business owner..." he moaned, lamenting his previous actions. Viktor couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh, don't be so upset!" he called reassuringly. "Everyone slips up every now and then!" But that was some colorful language, though. For Viktor's vision of Yuuri, that is. 

The blonde angsty teen stared down at the owner. "...Seriously? All this over swearing? Goddamn, you're pathetic. You didn't have any issues with that when I was younger." 

Viktor perked up, getting up and walking over to the counter. Color him intrigued. "Oh? What do you mean?" he asked, a happy smile on his face. The rest of the patrons decided to get back to what they were doing, already done and over with the incident. 

Yurio glared at him, then looked down at his guardian in annoyance. "He used to swear all the fucking time. Worse than I do now, even." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "He almost stopped altogether after meeting one of my teachers to talk about my swearing problem." He shrugged. "I didn't see what the fucking problem was, but the pig here bought the biggest book on parenting he could find immediately after the meeting and tried to stop swearing. I don't know why he bothers, though." He nudged his brother with his foot. "He's an idiot." 

Viktor watched as Yuuri squirmed, his pale face having now turned into a lovely shade of red, from his ears to the back of his head. He couldn't help but chuckle. This was the cutest thing in the universe! He was so glad he came to Hasetsu! 

❉ ❉ ❉

Somewhere, clear on the other side of the globe, a man sat in a large, expensive leather chair. He was holding a drink in his hand, swirling it idly as he stared at a collection of documents and photographs in his hands. "...Are you certain about this?" he asked, his voice deep and commanding. 

The man standing in front of the chair nodded, bowing his head low. "Yes, sir. It's been confirmed: Eros and Agape are still active." 

The man in the chair stared down at photographs of the two Yuris, one of which where they were in some bustling city in some foreign country, looking like they were having the time of their lives. 

The boss' eyes narrowed slightly at another of Eros, his beautiful face covered in long bangs and blue framed glasses. He chuckled darkly, taking a sip of his drink. "He seems to have gotten even lovelier, especially around the hips..." he purred, eyes glinting in the dark. "Find their location." He gripped the photo of Eros in his hand tightly, licking his lips. "I want to make the little bitch squirm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this didn't lead up to expectations, but I will try to be better with my writing and editing schedule in the near future. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I did, however, try to make it to where things should really start kicking up. So progress will happen! And be better! So please continue to read! *bows deeply*


	7. The Katsuki Family Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' pestering of Viktor's love life opens up an unexpected clue for the hole that's cropped up in several cases that Viktor has worked on in the past few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will have some mild allusions to past sexual and physical abuse towards the start of Yuuri's POV, which appears after Viktor's POV, as well as one moment of past suicidal thoughts. This chapter also largely involves Yuuri's abduction as a teenager. You have been warned. 
> 
> Tried to soften the blow with a snippet of sibling bantering towards the end, though, because siblings. I think I got all the stuff that needs warnings in there, so if I missed any, please let me know so I can edit my warnings accordingly. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Viktor sat back into the pillows in his hotel room, running through the files again. His assignment on the yakuza had taken an interesting turn. He had busted them on trying to traffick guns and drugs into Japan, which of course was a big no-no in the country. However, due to some complications (between corrupt police and some underhanded business with other gangs and mafias alike), Viktor was assigned to the job, being as he knew the workings of such things the best. In fact, he just needed to find that one, loose thread, before he finished his job. 

As he was typing notes down for his report, he got an incoming video call. He grinned and clicked on the button, allowing him to see a certain Swiss man’s face. “Well, hello there.” he said, smirking. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you tonight.” 

“Likewise, handsome.” Chris said, taking a sip out of his mug. He looked back up at Viktor. “So, any progress with the yakuza?” he asked nonchalantly. 

“Just one more loose thread and I’m finished.” he said with a firm nod. He frowned slightly at his paperwork. “It’s strange. I feel like I keep seeing this.” 

Chris raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

Viktor frowned, tapping a finger to his chin. “I don’t think I even know for sure myself…” he admitted softly. He looked down at the documents again. “It feels important, though. Are you able to see if any of the big families have been active in anything with Japan lately?” 

Chris shook his head. “Not since the last time you’ve asked. The only one that’s been active has been the one in Korea, but they are always able to come out with clean hands.” He took another sip out of his mug. “They’ve got damn good connections, and ever better lawyers.” 

“Damn. But it doesn’t feel like them, though.” Viktor said, leaning back again. He ran a hand through his hair. “It always comes up like this.” He taps at the documents with a finger. “It’s like a blank space on the document. Nothing can connect to it, yet it’s attached to everything. Does that make sense?” 

Chris stared at him blankly. “...No.” 

Viktor laughed softly. “Not to me, either.” he sighed, hanging his head. 

Chris took another sip. “Aside from that, how’s your _other_ assignment going?” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “Yuuri or Eros?” he asked, his voice a mix of both excitement and dread. 

Christophe laughed. “Well, if you’re going to be that way, why not both?” he said, leaning back in his chair. 

The Russian man ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve gone through the Eros files at least four times since I’ve gotten here. I almost have one of those crazy conspiracy theory maps made up in my hotel room right now. Who knew how much of his files I was hoarding?” He sighed, dropping his hand into Makkachin’s fur. “But I’m drawing blanks on those, too. That same odd spot seems to be filled in there, too. The only logical thing I can think of is that Eros either has some part in with the yakuza incident here in Japan, or if he was possibly affiliated with whatever group is involved with the yakuza.” He glanced at said conspiracy theory board made carefully on the other side of his room. “All of his jobs prior to his disappearance are never fully tied to one group. Either he hired himself out to loads of mafia groups and crime lords, or he was the go to man for some crime lord pulling all the strings.” 

Chris frowned in interest. “Now, that is something. Are you suggesting there might be an invisible crime lord that we don’t know of?” 

Viktor chuckled. “Unless it’s Eros himself, I doubt even a guy like him could have come up with something so elaborate, smart as he is.” 

The Swiss man started typing away at his computer, taking note of this revelation. “I’ll get some people on to look into possible suspects.” He turned his attention back to Viktor, lips curling into a smile. “And the _other_ assignment?” 

Viktor smiled, looking much happier. “I introduced Yuuri to Makkachin! He adored him! And Makkachin adored him back! I’ve never seen Makka so happy with someone other than with me. I almost thought I was going to be replaced!” he said, beaming at the old pooch. “And apparently midget Yuri learned to curse from him.” 

Chris coughed, laughing into his mug. “I’m sorry, _learned_?” 

Viktor laughed as well. “I know, right? I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t heard it myself! He could give Yakov a run for his money on a bad day!" He had to wipe tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Little Yuri even said that he tried to stop cursing as soon as he realized he was the reason that his little brother was getting into trouble for cursing in school! Even bought a book on parenting right after that!” 

Chris laughed heartily at the story. “That is just _adorable!_ I really want to meet this Yuuri.” 

“I’m telling you, Chris. He always seems to surprise me at every turn.” the Russian agent sighed, sinking into his pillows blissfully. “I still haven’t been able to take him on a date yet.” 

Chris pouted. “Oh? Why not?” 

“He said it was making him uncomfortable that I kept asking him.” 

“But isn’t persistence key?” the Swiss man asked. 

Viktor deliberated that. “Maybe not for someone like Yuuri. He’s on the shy side, you know?” 

“Still, he’s managed to keep you at bay. He’s got some willpower.” Chris said with a smirk. 

“I’d say it’s more stubbornness. He’s really devoted to his café and little brother, after all.” 

“True.” Chris smiled at Viktor as he typed away. “Have you learned the cutie’s last name, yet? I want to see if I can find him on Facebook.” 

Viktor laughed. “Good luck with that. I’ve tried to find him on there myself.” he said, shaking his head. “It’s Katsuki Yuuri.” 

“Ka-tsu-ki. Yu-ri. ...Is it two u’s or one?” Chris asked, frowning at something on his computer. 

“Two, I think. I think it’s the ‘yu’ and ‘u’, if I’m not mistaken with my rudimentary Japanese.” he said, tapping his finger to his chin. “Why? Did you find him?” 

Chris shook his head. “No. More like… I’ll send you the link.” Viktor looked down at the chat portion of the video chat to a link in the message bar. Curious, Viktor clicked on the link, taken to a web page. His eyes widened at the article. 

**“Fifth Anniversary of the Katsuki Family Tragedy”**

_Written May 22, 2013_

Viktor stared at the headline of the article, squinting at the date. “What’s this?” It was dated article, to three years ago. He remembered with a flash of annoyance that Eros and Agape had vanished three years ago on this year. 

But why would Chris send him this? 

Chris shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “According to this, there was a...well, a series of bad things that happened to a family with the last name ‘Katsuki’. Maybe it’s...your shopkeeper?” 

Viktor frowned, then turned his attention back to the article. He could tell that Chris was already reading his own copy as well. 

_Today marks the fifth anniversary of the Katsuki family tragedies that started back in 2008, when the family’s only son Katsuki Yuuri, age 15, was mysteriously abducted from Ice Castle Hasetsu, and the fourth anniversary of the burning of the Yutopia Hot Springs that killed the remaining family members of the Katsuki family, Katsuki Toshiya and Hiroko, and their eldest daughter Katsuki Mari, age 23, in 2009._

_The start of the tragedies happened when Katsuki Yuuri, an aspiring ice skater who was to compete in the juniors division of the Grand Prix Final representing Japan, was abducted by unknown assailants during his practice at Ice Castle. He had been practicing his routine after the ice rink had closed. The case had been closed two years after his abduction with no leads._

_Devastated by their loss, the Katsuki family had made multiple public pleas to the kidnappers to return their son unharmed. A year later, the Katsuki family’s inn was mysteriously set ablaze, killing the remaining members of the family and their beloved pet in the fire. It has long been suspected that it was an act of arson, but no leads have been found at this point. The Katsuki family arsonist was never found, leaving officials to close the case alongside with the Katsuki Yuuri abduction on the same day._

_A memorial service will take place at the Yutopia Inn to celebrate the lives of the Katsuki family. Citizens of Hasetsu are welcome to participate._

Viktor stared at the article for a long time, having long since forgotten how to breathe.

“...Viktor?” Viktor’s eyes flickered up to Chris’ vivid green eyes, which were wide with concern. “I don’t think you’ll like this, but I just did a little digging into the police files at Hasetsu, and… Well, I found the last known security footage of the...the Katsuki boy’s abduction.” 

Viktor’s breathe stopped again. He stared at Chris seriously. “...What have you got?” 

Chris sighed. “It’s mostly audio. The assailants, whoever they were, managed to knock out the video, but the audio is still there. It’s… God, I don’t even know what’s on there.” 

“Send it to me.” 

The Swiss man looked up at him. “Are you sure? We don’t… I mean, it’s presumptuous of me to think that your Yuuri could be linked to this Yuuri, but-” 

“Just do it, Chris.” Chris sighed, then sent Viktor a private link. This one was a lot more sensitive, obviously, than the news article. Some days it paid to work for a government agency. 

Viktor clicked on the link, steeling himself. 

At first he heard nothing but the sound of steel on ice. He could barely make out much more sound than that. It was hypnotizing, regardless. Mesmerizing, even. He heard a laugh from a boy, a teen at best. A laugh of pure elation and joy. 

That elation ended all too quickly when the skating stopped. 

Screaming erupted through the speakers, causing Viktor and Makkachin to both jump. Chris cringed uncomfortably as he, too, listened. 

_“No! Let me go!! Help!!”_

_“Shut up, kid! You’re coming with us!!”_

_“No! No! No! Leave me alone!”_

_“Grab the brat!”_

_“SOMEBODY HELP ME!!”_

Viktor didn’t notice he had started to cry as he listened to those heartfelt pleas, his own heart reaching out towards that poor boy as he listened to him struggle against his captors. 

At some point, Viktor noticed that the kidnappers had gained the upper hand and the boy’s screams went far too quiet. His heart clenched as he heard the perps’ voices over the audio. 

“The Prince’ll be happy.” 

“Yeah. Whatever the Prince wants, the Prince gets.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened as he listened to the unknown attackers, assumingly taking the boy’s body with them. His eyes were glued on the last known recording of the Katsuki boy as the footage ended. 

Chris stared at Viktor intensely, waiting for a reaction. “L-like I said, it’s highly possible that I’m wrong, and that it’s also entirely possible that your Yuuri and this Yuuri may be unrelated, but-” 

“Chris.” 

Chris stopped talking, giving Viktor a questioning look. “Yes, Viktor?” 

Viktor had a fire in his eye as he stared at the blank footage. “...The Prince… Do we have any possible gangs or mafias that have a leader that goes by ‘the Prince’?” 

The Swiss man’s eyes widened. “I...I don’t think so.” He tilted his head to the side. “Why?”

Viktor tapped his fingers against the laptop again, staring at the blank footage. “I think I’ve got my first real lead into these cases in years.” he said, his voice low. “And it’s all because you wouldn’t shut up about my love life.” 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuuri was at the pier near the beach in Hasetsu, wearing a blue tracksuit and tennis shoes. He was stepping up and pushing himself off the bench into the air, a part of his exercise regime. His breath came out in slow, steady huffs, a decent sweat building up on him. The sun was just rising as he stopped, pausing to stare at the sunrise. 

The young man watched it carefully, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him. Sea gulls cried overheard, accompanied by the gentle roar of the sea. 

It was times like these that Yuuri can’t help but marvel at how good it felt. How it felt to be free. To be his own man. To have all this and more. 

He sighed, sitting down on the bench, intent on finishing viewing the sun rise. It had not been easy. It had taken him three long years to get him to where he is now. Blood, sweat, and tears were shed equally over that time as he strode towards his goal to maintain his and Yuri's freedom. It was something that he felt immensely proud of, as well as fiercely protective. 

He could never forget that time where he had been nothing more than a captive. A slave to his captor’s wills and desires, forced into a life of crime to extend his own life, and later on Yuri’s. Risking life and limb to appease a boss who could take his life. Dirtying his body to further his objectives for his boss, to maintain his life. His body getting dirtied for another’s sick pleasure. 

It was a small wonder that Yuuri didn’t break as badly as he could have back then. His mind, body, and soul were so battered and bruised at that time. If he were honest, the Japanese man had almost lost himself. He almost lost who he was, and the will to live. 

Russia had been where Yuuri was when he had that dim spark to decide to end his life for good after he finished his boss’ newest demands. 

Instead, he found hope, in the guise of a scrawny, dirty little pickpocket, who was also without a home. Who was also broken and beaten like him. There had been an overwhelming need to protect that child, who, despite his beaten appearance, had the eyes of a fighter.

Needless to say, he was drawn to the child, took his hand, and the rest went down in history. 

He sighed, staring down at his arms. He remembered the hard bruises and cuts covering his forearms, long since faded with time. He flinched as he recalled the various times his body underwent pain, writhing in agony as _he_ looked on in sick pleasure, enjoying the control he had over Yuuri's life. The control he had long before Yuuri even knew about him.

The young man recalled of all the things he's done himself. The heists he pulled. The people he killed. The acts of terror he's done. All for the sake of his own survival.

And did he not enjoy it, sometimes? (Never the killing. God, no.) The heists. He felt a thrill - even just thinking about it - about pulling off the perfect heist. The planning. The preparation. The thrill that he could get caught. It was the only thing that he ever had control over since his life basically ended. He would be given the assignment, but he got to make the plans.

Despite the freedom he had with those plans, his heists, he always had to return. To give up his freedom and return to torture, pain, and humiliation.

And he was thrust into that only because he was considered pretty, desirable to the wrong person. All for his former love: ice skating.

If Yuuri had never tried to become a professional ice skater, would his life have been different? Would he have had his family, his mother, father and sister, and the old inn? Would he have had a happy life?

He would never have that answer.

And all because he looked pretty on ice.

He sighed, taking out his cellphone and tapping out a quick text to Yuratchka. 

_To Yuratchka :_

_Can u make sure that the croissants r ready 2 bake?_

_Me:_

_Fck u._

_To Yuratchka:_

_Thnx! \^^/_

Yuuri chuckled, slipping his phone back into his pocket before pulling out his earbuds. After successfully untangling the cords and attaching them to his phone, he put the buds in, then turned on some music. He stretched, using the bench to help him stretch his legs further before he turned towards the café, jogging back to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe I didn't lose any readers from my poor writing? Heh heh? *sweats profusely* Please comment below! It encourages me... o////o


	8. Not That Katsuki Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor asks Yuuri the question...but not the one that Yuuri expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this!! Thank you so much for your wonderful and encouraging comments, too! This took a little while, and it's probably still a little slow on progression, but it's getting there! 
> 
> So without further ado, here's the next section. 
> 
> Warning: There is a brief moment where Yuri voices a concern of Yuuri being suicidal. Not sure if a warning is needed for that, but I want to be absolutely certain for that warning in case the warning is appreciated and necessary.

Yuuri jogged along the pier, huffing softly, the music pumping through his veins. He was quite focused, the main goal being to fit into his Eros costume again. He was a few pounds away. He was sure of it! 

He stopped in front of the café, then started going through some cool down exercises. The morning exercise was actually quite relaxing. He forgot why he had stopped doing it last time. It must have been because he wanted to sleep in before working. 

Yuuri is stretching his tired muscles out carefully, music still thrumming through his ears, when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. 

His eyes flew wide, and instinct kicked into overdrive in a fucking heartbeat. 

Yuuri grabbed the hand holding him, dropped his hips, pushing under his unknown assailant. He hefted the stranger up and over his hip, using the momentum to throw him over his shoulder and onto his back. The Japanese man stared in shock as he recognized a mop of familiar silver hair as his “assailant” groaned. 

The Japanese man gasped and quickly removed his earbuds and stuffed them into his pockets, reaching forward to immediately help the Russian agent back to his feet. “Viktor!! Oh, God, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” he asked fretfully, holding his hands out. 

Viktor gladly took one of his hands and let Yuuri help pull him up to his feet. He rubbed his back, wincing slightly. “I’m alright. Might be bruised, but that’s about it.” he said, rubbing the sore spot. “Those are some impressive reflexes you’ve got there, Yuuri. I’ve been meaning to ask where you learned those moves for a while now.” 

Yuuri may have thrown Viktor over his shoulder once or twice more before… And not as Eros. 

Yuuri blushed deeply in response. “I-I took self-defense classes.” he offered lamely, looking embarrassed. “I-It’s not a big deal.” It actually kind of was, since it was actually not just self-defense that he learned… 

Viktor smiled brightly, his mouth becoming a happy heart shape. Yuuri suppressed a giggle at the sight. “You must have had excellent teachers, or were at least an excellent student.” he reasoned. 

The Japanese man chuckled awkwardly, waving his hand off to brush off the comments. “I’ve had several instructors. They taught me everything I know.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Really?” Yuuri couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped that time. 

“Really.” He went back to his cool down routine, offering only a glance at Viktor as he concentrated again. “What are you doing here so early, Viktor? It’s not even close to opening time yet.” he remarked, stretching his body carefully. 

Viktor shifted on his feet, drawing Yuuri’s attention. The agent looked uncertain. The Japanese man frowned, stopping his routine. “What is it?” 

Viktor chewed on his lip, looked up at Yuuri, then back down towards the ground. He looked nervous now, too. “I… I have a question to ask of you.” he said seriously, turning his face slightly back towards his way. 

Yuuri frowned, concerned with the tone. He braced himself for any accusations to him being Eros coming his way. 

They never came. 

“Are you…. Were you a member of the Katsuki family, the one with all the...tragedies…?” He chewed on his lip more, conflicted. “I-I didn’t mean to pry, but you rarely talk about yourself, and when I finally got your last name, I-I tried to find you on social media, only to find…” He looked up at Yuuri, his aqua eyes shining in pain. “So what I'm trying to say is, are you…?”

❉ ❉ ❉

Viktor stared down at Yuuri for a long time, guilt rising in his chest. He couldn’t count the number of times he listened to that audio footage. Couldn’t stop reading the article. Hell, he even practically bullied Chris into sending him the police files regarding both cases. If Yuuri was the Katsuki boy from the Katsuki tragedies, then he might be linked to a multitude of international cases; he might even be able to put quite a few people behind bars for good. 

But that raised a different set of questions. How did he escape? How was he alive now? Viktor knew how the underbelly of the criminal world worked. There was very little chance that someone as soft-hearted and as frail as Yuuri could have gotten away. Not without soiling his own hands. Did he escape? Was he working for someone? Was he threatened into working for someone?

No, that wasn't possible. Yuuri was too good hearted and kind to be able to deal with all that, and he probably couldn't tell a lie to save his life. He could have more than likely escaped, as unbelievable as it sounded. How could he have escaped undetected? How was he alive for as long as he was if he had been part of that life?

Did this also mean that little Yuri was also a part of all of this? Were they both kidnapped and they managed to escape together? How did they do it? Neither one of them seemed capable of that kind of thing together, let alone individually. 

So how did they do it?

Yuuri’s mouth opened slightly, his eyes becoming dim. He gave Viktor a sad smile. “Oh. You must have read those articles and thought it was me, right?” he asked softly, continuing to smile. “I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri in disbelief. What?

He put a hand to his chest, his expression somber and somewhat mournful, as he if has had to explain this a multitude of times. “I moved to this town three years ago. I’m from a different prefecture. And the kanji in my family name’s written differently, too.” He brushed some of his sweaty hair behind his ear, smiling. “I got that question a lot when I first moved here. I even had people crying when I told them my name. It took some quick google searches to see what they were talking about.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, his eyes shining with a bit of mourning. “I’m sorry, but I’m not that 'Katsuki Yuuri'. I’m just another nobody in a sea of faces.” He sighed. “It doesn’t make it any less sad, being mistaken for a missing person that everyone seemed to love. Hurts even, you know?” The young man begins wringing his hands. “You want to help them with their grief, but there’s nothing you can do. You’re not the person they lost, after all.” 

Viktor bit his lip, feeling bad now. It would be somewhat depressing to be thought of as a dead boy come to life. Yuuri wouldn’t have the ability to comfort these people, who lost an entire family of people, neighbors that they cared about. He couldn’t do anything about his name, or the coincidences with his age. 

Was this the truth? Or was Yuuri lying? One way or another, Viktor had to make certain of this. 

He gave Yuuri a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry for troubling you. I was just curious. I mean, if you were kidnapped in the past… Obviously, that’s a big deal. And to have lost your famil-” 

“Viktor, I have to take a shower before I start working, you know.” Yuuri said, cutting him off effectively. He walked over to the entrance of his café, unlocking the door. “And I have to start baking soon. I’d really like to chat, but I’ve got to make a living.” He opened the door, not looking back at him. “I’ll see you later, Viktor.” Before Viktor could open his mouth again, Yuuri closed it shut. 

Shutting him out. 

Viktor felt like he’s gone back to square one. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuuri entered the bathroom, turning on the water for the shower head. He began rinsing off the sweat on his body, his body working on autopilot while his mind raced with thoughts. 

Viktor tried researching him. Viktor had found the articles about his kidnapping. He had found the articles about the fire that effectively cut any ties Yuuri could have had back to a family and normal life, back to a place of safety if he had managed to escape. 

His body shook, and before he knew it, broken sobs raked through his body. He covered his face with his hands, and he let out another loud sob, ignoring the water pounding on his back. 

He hated lying. He hated telling people they were wrong. That he wasn’t Katsuki Yuuri; that he wasn’t the young boy they all knew who dreamed to be a figure skater. Who was once called Japan’s future ace in the hole. Who was so suddenly dashed away from all of them one night, preparing to aim for gold for his second win at the Grand Prix as a junior. 

No. That Katsuki Yuuri is dead now. This Katsuki Yuuri is just a husk of what that promising young boy was. 

He sank to his knees, curling up on himself as he continued to cry. He couldn’t help it; couldn’t hold it in. Not even if he tried. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He could have been a figure skater, just like he had always dreamed. 

He could have won the Grand Prix Final as a junior, then went on years later as a senior. 

He could have won gold for Japan, and dedicate his life to the ice. 

He could have his family. 

His mother, whose katsudon was the best in the entire world, and whose smiles could make just about any bad day wash away. His father, who was strange and full of jokes and teasing comments. His big sister Mari, who was always supportive and protective of him no matter what he did. Even his beloved poodle Vicchan, who was always there to cuddle him and give him love, especially when he felt like he didn’t deserve it. 

All of it. Gone. Everything he had, everything he could have had. 

Gone. Gone. Gonegone _gonegonegone-_

“Oi. Yuuri! What’s the hold up?” 

Yuuri started, finally looking up from his knees. His eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Water continued to slide off of his back. 

Yuri. 

The Japanese man stood up, trying to compose himself. “S-sorry! I got distracted. I’ll be out soon!” he called, quickly turning to finish washing up. He turned off the water once he was properly cleaned and stepped out, drying himself off quickly. He wrapped his towel securely around his waist and left the bathroom. 

He threw Yuri an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry for making you wait. I’ll get changed in my room, then I’ll get started on breakfast.” he said, hurrying to his bedroom. Ignoring the stare at the back of his head. 

Yuuri quickly changed into his uniform, sighing heavily. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his puffy eyes. He’s going to have to put some concealer on to hide them so he didn’t worry anyone. And knowing Viktor, he’d probably be in first thing in the morning, probably to apologize for making Yuuri upset again, or to grill him further - 

A hard rap at the door made Yuuri jump again, dropping the concealer that he found amidst his things in his drawers. He looked to the door, trying to not look too shaken. “Come in?” 

He watched as Yuri came into his room, a firm frown on his face. “I’m not going to school today.” he said decidedly, staring up at him. 

Yuuri blinked, mind blank. “...Huh? Why? Do you have a fever?” He put his hand to Yuri’s forehead, then to his own. “You don’t feel warm -” 

“I’m not leaving for school today.” the teen repeated, smacking Yuuri’s hand away from his forehead. He noticed the concealer on the older man’s dresser, abandoned when he was startled by the other’s knock. His eyes narrowed. “You were crying in the bathroom. What the hell happened?”

Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to face him. He started to turn away. “Nothing happened - ” he began slowly. 

“Bull shit nothing happened!!” Yuri snapped, grabbing his arm to force Yuuri to look back at him. “Something happened! I know it did!” He pointed at the concealer. “You wouldn’t be trying to hide it otherwise!” 

The Japanese man sighed, trying to turn away again. “Yura, now’s not the ti-” 

“Yuuri!!” The Russian boy snapped again, looking pissed. “Stop that! Don’t you fucking dare shut me out right now! Now tell me what’s wrong right - ”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Yuuri snarled, wrenching his arm away from Yuri. He forcefully planted both of his hands on his dresser, so he wouldn’t do anything stupid. “JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!” 

Yuri growled this time, taking a bold step towards him. “NO! I’M NOT SHUTTING THE FUCK UP!! YUURI!!” The boy glared up at him, his shoulders shaking. “...If I were to go to school, right now, would you be home?” Tears started welling in his eyes. “Am I going to find you here at home, in the café, or am I going to find you gone... Or worse, dead?” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He turned his head back to Yuri, finally noticing the tears that now started falling. “Shit.” He turned to Yuri, wrapping him up immediately into his arms. Tears stung in his eyes again. “Oh, God, Yuri, no. I’m not going to do that. Never.” He promised, although he had, for a brief, scary moment, teetered towards thinking about those thoughts. He ran his hand through Yuri’s blonde hair carefully, letting the boy’s tears soak his shirt. “I promise, I would still be here. I would be home.” 

Yuri sniffled. “Then tell me. Tell me what’s wrong. I won’t believe you otherwise.” he said, pulling away, trying to wipe the tears away. Putting on a tough boy act. 

Yuuri sighed, running his hand through his damp hair, his bangs sticking to the top of his head, making him look much like Eros. He leaned back against the dresser, staring down at his shoes. “Viktor…” 

The boy’s attention snapped. “Viktor?! What’d that asshole do this time?!” he demanded. 

The young man sighed. “He apparently looked me up last night. Trying to find me on social media.” He put on a sad smile. “He found those articles about me instead. Me and my old family.” 

“Shit.” Yuri snarled softly, leaning against the dresser as well, close to Yuuri, but not close enough to touch him. He appreciated that. “I guess you told him that your name was spelled differently, right?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “He’s a foreigner. It’d be easier to convince him that than it was to convince the town that.” he said, shaking his head. “Bad as that sounds, of course.” 

“Yeah. I still haven’t figured out the writing here, and I’ve lived with you since I was ten.” The Russian boy sighed heavily. He looked up at Yuuri carefully. “I'm still staying home today. You can't make me go.”

The older boy sighed. “...No, I suppose not. But you've got to work in exchange.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can run the register.” the blonde said dismissively, pushing off the dresser. He turned to Yuuri. “I can do all the talking today. And if lover boy shows up, I don't promise I won't hurt him a little.”

Yuuri chuckled nervously. “Don't be so harsh that he'd be suspicious, please. That's all I ask.”

“No promises.”

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuri behaved himself most of the morning and afternoon that he worked, getting into an argument only once. (Some ditzy shithead (that wasn't Viktor) was flirting with the pig, okay?)

Things have slowed to a crawl, and Yuri had fucking forgot how fucking boring it got here during downtime. He watched his brother wipe tables down for the umpteenth time today, while the teen has just finished refilling the case. It seemed that either his concerns earlier were unfounded, or his presence was keeping the pig calm. Whichever it was, he was secretly relieved that he stayed. He wouldn't have been able to relax if he went to school today.

That, and there was a stupid Japanese test today he didn't want to take. So win-win.

The door opened, drawing his attention. In steps the fucking asshole who sent his pig brother into a near panic just this morning.

He grunted, glaring at the shitty agent. What he'd give to aim a kick straight to the jewels. And then some.

“What do you fucking want?” he growled threateningly, leaning over the counter.

Viktor jumped, looking hurt, but Yuuri turned to scold him. “Yuratchka, manners! He's still a customer!”

“One that made you uncomfortable this morning.” he grumbled mutinously. Uncomfortable. That's a major understatement if there ever was one.

The silver headed airhead seemed to understand the issue. His face fell. “Did I make you that uncomfortable? Yuuri, that was never my intention…”

Yuuri sighed, casting Yuri a weak glare. The blonde huffed in response. “Well, not everyone wants to be mistaken as a missing child every day…” he reasoned quietly.

The agent frowned. “I suppose not. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” He bit his lip. “I-I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I know that asking you out for the evening might be a bad way to go about it…” he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

At least the shitty old man was learning. It only took him, what, four days to get that a date was not the way to go? Not with Yuuri’s constant irrational fear of putting Yuri in danger. (On that note, Yuri could _totally_ handle himself if the need arises. No one was a tougher teacher in self-defense than Yuuri, after all.)

He watched in concealed interest at his brother as the Japanese man bit his lip, fidgeting with the rag in his hands. “Y-you don’t have to do anything to make it up to me. Just be you, Viktor. And just treat me as me: Yuuri.” he said, looking down. There was a huge blush across his cheeks. “Th-that’s all I want from you.” Yuri could swear he could almost hear him say, ‘And that’s all I ever wanted from you’ without the idiot actually saying the words.

God, his idiot brother was such a sap. Then again, it wasn’t a huge surprise that the Japanese man was such a romantic, with all the crap he’d been through. Was it a weird coping mechanism? God, he hoped not (but it was certainly more tolerable and far less destructive than other options for coping).

Now, idiot Casanova was blushing, his fair skin turning pink in response to Yuuri’s words. He smiled softly in response. “Then I’ll do my best if you do yours.” he said kindly. 

Yuuri gasped, and he looked up to Viktor happily. Probably happier than Yuri has seen in years, what with that dopey look of adoration on his face, reaching all the way up to his eyes. Seeing that expression on his face struck something in Yuri that he hadn’t felt before.

This guy, Viktor fucking Nikiforov, might actually be the person the pig...that Yuuri needed. That someone who could meet him halfway, and practice the patience needed to support him, like Yuri had done for all his years of knowing the older boy. This man might even be able to love Yuuri as he needed, as he deserved. 

And Yuuri deserved a shit ton of affection after all these years of pain and misery. And no, Yuri was not being biased about it. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes slightly at the happy scene unfolding before him. He hasn’t completely accepted Viktor yet. Not by a long shot. He would have to get through Yuri before the blonde Russian would allow the silver haired Russian to fully enter Yuuri’s heart, and even then, that was up to Yuuri. 

So Yuri will stand back and watch. And wait. And step in when the idiot crosses the fucking line. (And he _will_ aim for the jewels.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> But I've been actually having some issues for figuring out what Viktor and Yuuri should do for their first date. I already have an idea of how it would end ( ;) ), but I have too many ideas of how their first date should go or what it should be. 
> 
> Soooo... I wouldn't mind some ideas! I'll, of course, give credit where it's due when it gets around to the actual date. 
> 
> So please, send in ideas! (I have too many and can't decide!!) ((Seriously, please do.))
> 
> Also, I've been toying with writing a separate chapter to cover the backstory between the two Yuris, about how they met. Would you guys want to read that? 
> 
> Please let me know the answer to both of my inquiries in the comments! I appreciate the feedback! Thank you again!


	9. Unconventional Ways to Start a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Yuri's first day of high school, Yuuri remembers the past. Five years ago, Yuuri arrived as an eighteen year old in St. Petersburg, tired, hungry, and pissed at the cold Russian temperatures. Meeting a ten year old pickpocket only made his mood worse, but somehow flipped his life towards the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from popular demand, I have finally pieced together the backstory as to how Yuuri and Yuri met five years prior to the current story line! And it's....hella long. To put it bluntly. Like, this was twice, if not three times as long as any of the chapters currently on here. This has also been heavily edited as well, and it's still hella long. Like, holy crap. 
> 
> **Warning:** There is an implied rape scene in this chapter. It starts once little Yuri's perspective starts and ends with his perspective. So look for my usual stars in my chapters. There is some bits of the aftershock during Yuuri's return of POV, but nowhere near as heavily implied as with Yuri's POV. I have bolded the first word to the sentence that really leads into it so that people can still get as much information without having to read that to lend a visual aid for those that want to skip that section. It ends at the end of Yuri's POV.

Streamers popped into the air as Yuri Plisetsky entered the main shop of the _Twin Lilies_ , showering the air and his hair with brightly colored paper. The morning crowd was clapping, congratulating him warmly. A large banner hanging from the ceiling read, ‘Congrats on entering high school!!’ 

Yuuri was standing there, beaming happily, eyes brimming with tearful pride. He hugged the young Russian boy happily, nuzzling his cheek into the boy’s head. “Congratulations on your first day of high school!!” he exclaimed happily, pulling away from him. He readjusted Yuri’s new school uniform, the pride shining in his eyes. “Oh, God, I’m so proud of you. I promised not to cry…” he added, fanning his eyes to keep the tears from falling. 

Yurio blushed deeply, shoving the older man away from him. “P-piss off! It’s just high school! I’ve just finished middle school a few weeks ago, you know!” 

“But high school’s a big deal!” Yuuri exclaimed, eyes wide. “It’s a huge deal! You have no idea how proud I am of you!” He shoved a large container into his hands. “Here’s your bento! Do you have your train pass? You’ve got your cell phone, right? Text me every step of the way! Especially when you arrive and leave school! And every train stop! And when you’re almost home!” 

“God, will you shut up and let me go?!” Yuri snarled, face red as a beet. “I’m gonna be late if you don’t _let me go!!_ ” 

Yuuri pouted, fidgeting. Yuri smacked his face with his hand. “...You’ve grabbed the camera, didn’t you?” 

“I’ve got the camera! Pleeeease let me take a few pictures!!” Yuuri begged, poking his bottom lip out, said camera already in his hands. “You look so handsome in your uniform, and I want to keep a picture of this day! Please please please please!” Yuuri was not below begging, and knew persistence was key to get things like this from Yuri. 

The blonde haired boy growled, smacking his face with his hand again. “...You got three minutes.” he said dryly. 

The shopkeeper brightened intensely. “I’ll only need two!” he said, bringing the camera up to his eyes. “Now smile!” 

Several hundred pictures and several dozen death threats later, Yuuri was waving his little brother off, his arms waving hard enough to look like they’d snap like twigs. “YUUUUURIOOOOO, FIGHT WELL!!!” he called after the blonde, receiving an impolite gesture in response. 

Yuuri sighed, putting a hand to his heart, now finally crying. “My little brother is growing up so fast… Is this what parents feel when their kids grow up?” he mused. He turned back to his shop, finally tearing his gaze away from the retreating back of the teenager disappearing from view. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuuri had cleaned up the streamers by the time Viktor showed up for his morning coffee and croissant. The Russian agent looked around, surprised at the decorations. “What’s this? Little Yuri’s finally a high school student now?” 

Yuuri beamed, clutching the broom he was holding, tears renewing in his eyes. “I know, right?! It’s so amazing how fast kids grow.” He sighed, leaning against the broom. “It’s been five years since we met…” 

Viktor gave him a curious look. “How _did_ you two meet?” he asked, rubbing his chin. “It’s kind of hard to wrap my head around the fact that a Japanese man and a Russian boy met by sheer coincidence.” 

The black haired man looked up at him, then smiled softly, getting lost in memory. “Well, unbelievable as it may sound, it was by coincidence.” he replied. “I will admit that I was in Russia when I met him. I had...business there.” He sighed. “I can remember it all like it was yesterday…” 

Viktor smiled. “That must be quite the story. Will I get to hear it some time?” 

The Japanese man smiled, looking up at Viktor with a mischievous look in his eyes. “Oh, I’ll think about it.” he said, picking up the dust pan. He walked towards the back of the store as memories flood through him of five years ago, when he was a young man at the tender age of eighteen, and was pick pocketed by a scrawny ten year old kid.

❉ ❉ ❉

**St. Petersburg, Russia, Five Years Ago**

Eighteen year old Katsuki Yuuri has just arrived in St. Petersburg, fresh off the plane. He was moody, tired, and just wanted a goddamn bite to eat. He grumbled as he stared down at the piece of paper in his hand. The address to the hotel he was to stay at. Just as instructed. Men would be there to ensure that he had gone there and didn’t try to escape. 

There was no escape for Eros...as long as the Prince desired him. 

He grouchily shoved the piece of paper back in his pocket, wrapping his scarf tighter around his face. “Fuck this cold. Fuck this stupid job. Fuck Russia.” he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to stave off the cold. 

Needless to say, anyone who messed with him right now was going to be in for a rude awakening. Nobody fucked with Eros. 

Nobody told the stupid, dirty kid who sidled up and tried to take Yuuri’s wallet, of course. 

Yuuri noticed as a flash of hands zipped around, taking his wallet, and zoomed down into an alleyway that wasn’t far from him. The Japanese man growled, then followed the thief immediately.

“YOU FUCKING PRICK!! I’LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS!!” he snarled viciously, catching up with his prey almost instantly. He was tired, cold, hungry, and pissy. 

He bowled over the thief, finding him to be a scrawny, dirty little brat. Yuuri held the brat down on the ground, pinning him easily. _God, this kid is fucking skin and bones._ Yuuri thought, glaring down at the idiot child. 

He leaned in close to the boy’s face, nose to nose with him. “Fork it over.” he growled in English, dark eyes narrow and dangerous. “Or so help me, I will turn you upside down and shake you down, you fucking brat.” 

The brat glared at him, jutting his chin out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he responded in English, his green eyes flashing with defiance. “Stupid pig.” 

Yuuri didn’t know why (actually, he did know why, but that’s besides the point), but that nickname sent him immediately over the edge. He reached down, grabbed the brat up by his ankles, and hung him upside down, shaking him just like he promised. “Fucking brat, I’m not a pig! I said cough it up!” 

His wallet landed on the ground with a plop from the boy’s scrawny body. Yuuri noticed that he could see every one of the kid’s ribs, far more than he should see on a child. 

He frowned, half dropped the brat onto the ground, then picked up his wallet. Before the kid could get up and make a run for it, he sat down right on top of him. He crossed one leg over the other, counting the contents in his wallet while the brat squirmed and cursed and commented on his weight over and over again. 

Satisfied that everything was still in order, the Japanese man tucked his wallet away, then turned his attention to the struggling child under his posterior. “So, what should I do to punish you, you brat?” he asked, staring down at him intensely. “I can’t let you get away with just taking my wallet, even if I did get it back.” 

The child hissed, bristling underneath him. “Get off me!” he demanded.

“Fat chance.” Yuuri leaned back, taking some of the weight off the boy. “What were you gonna do with it, you damn kid?” The boy grumbled. Yuuri leaned in closer to hear. “I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.”

“I SAID NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NOW GET OFF ME, FAT ASS!!”

Yuuri fought the urge to break this kid's neck. “It's _my_ wallet, so it's _my_ business.” He put weight back on the boy. “And my ass ain't going nowhere until you answer my question, you fucking brat!”

Before either one of them could really get riled up, two stomachs simultaneously growled loudly. Both boys blushed heavily, too shocked to make any more biting remarks.

Yuuri recovered first. “Uh, well, I guess grabbing some food would be good.” He looked down at the embarrassed younger boy. Remembering the all too visible ribs that were underneath his shirt. “...You want some grub?”

Before either one knew it, they were in a café, eating lunch. Yuuri stared as the younger boy practically attacked his food, his own salad barely touched.

“Goddammit, kid, slow down! The food's not going anywhere. You're gonna make yourself sick.”

The boy swallowed a huge bite he had stuffed in his mouth before grabbing another bite. “I don't know when I will eat again, so I might as well eat as much as I can now!” he quipped.

Yuuri shook his head in annoyance. “Doesn't your family feed you?”

The boy stopped eating. He stared down hard at his plate. “...I don't have family anymore. Everyone's dead.”

Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat. His heart - he was surprised he had a whole one still - broke. “Oh. I'm… I'm sorry for your loss…” he said lamely, looking down as well.

The younger boy went back to eating while Yuuri stabbed his fork into the rabbit food he ordered. God, what he'd give for a pastry right now. Or twenty. But the Prince didn't like it when he gained weight, so he had to be on a diet. The punishment for being even a gram overweight was…unfavorable for Yuuri’s health (not that this ‘relationship’ with the prince was any healthier).

He looked back up to the boy once enough silence passed. “Do you, um, have friends to stay with?” The boy stiffened, then shook his head.

“No? Um, what about family friends?” Another shake.

“Acquaintances?” Another shake.

“Crazy old cat ladies?” Another shake.

“Damn.” Yuuri puffed his cheeks out, stuffing a forkful of salad into his mouth. He felt like he was already getting too involved. He should just pay the bill and leave.

But this kid was all alone. And starving. He needed help.

Was his heart becoming soft?

Yuuri grumbled in thought. “Oi. Do you have a place to stay, brat?” The boy jumped, then shook his head. “I'm here in St. Petersburg for about a week. You can stay in my hotel room until we find you a place to go.” 

The boy stared, then narrowed his green eyes suspiciously. Good. At least the kid was cautious. “Why should I go with you?” 

Another good response. “Because you need food and a place to sleep, and I don’t have anything better to do until I have to do my job. But I don’t do kids, just so you know. Just wanna help. Oh, but you gotta only stay in the room. I can't have people seeing you.” Yuuri replied, leaning back languidly in his chair. He smirked at him. “Seems like a generous trade off, despite the fact that you tried to rob me. What do you say?” 

The boy continued to glare at Yuuri, then looked back down at his plate. As if weighing his options. He picked up his fork and pointed it threateningly at him. “If you try to do anything funny, I’ll stab you.” 

Yuuri laughed, actually laughed. He grinned, the smile feeling more genuine on his face than it had in years. “Sure thing. I’ll even let you have the first shot free...if you can reach that high” he promised, smirking.

❉ ❉ ❉

“Here we are. Home sweet home in this frozen hell hole.” the Japanese teen said, opening the hotel room door, leading the boy in. It wasn’t actually too horrible a place, but this country was too fucking cold. The teen shuddered, rubbing his arms to warm himself. “Where’s the fucking heater in this room?” he grumbled as he wandered in, kicking off his shoes. “Make yourself at home or whatever.” 

While he left on his mission to find the heating unit, the boy had closed the door and stood in the doorway silently. Yuuri finally found his target and turned up the heat. He sighed as he stood close to the main vent. “Ah, that’s more like it. Warmth…” 

After a few minutes of almost melting with gratitude for the warmth, he looked over his shoulder, surprised to find the kid still just...standing there. He looked at the kid, then glanced down at the heater. Was he hogging up the heat? He waved the boy over with a hand. “Come here. It’s warmer here than at the door, dumbass. I won’t fucking bite.” 

The blonde child jumped, then cautiously approached the heating unit. Yuuri stepped away to give the boy room to crowd the vent. He watched as the child’s features began to relax, sighing as the heat hit his hands. Yuuri took in the child’s ragged appearance and frowned. He looked dirty and cold. That won’t do. 

The Japanese boy turned away from the heat reluctantly. “Let’s take a bath.” he said. He pointed to himself. “I feel like shit from flying all day, and you look like you haven’t fucking bathed in a year.” He went to the bathroom so he could start the water. “I’ll start the fucking water. You just keep warming up.” 

He didn’t get much of a response, not that he expected one. The kid was right to be wary. After all, he didn’t know Yuuri. He didn’t know what he could do to him. Yuuri sighed mentally. He’ll just take care of the kid the week he’s here, then find him some place safe to stay. He’d be safer in an orphanage or something than the streets. 

And he’d be far safer there than with Yuuri. 

He ran the tub until it was nice and full of warm water and overflowing with bubbles. He figured the kid might like that, since kids liked bubble baths. Besides, the warm feeling of the water steaming the room reminded the Japanese boy of home. 

He exited the bathroom, finding the young boy curled up beside the heater, looking content. He smirked, then waited to get his attention. Once he did, he had the satisfying reaction of watching the boy jump. He was like a little kitten. 

He jabbed a thumb towards the bathroom. “Bath’s ready. Let’s get you washed up.” 

The boy glowered at him, then extracted himself from the heat source. “I can wash myself.” he growled. 

“Sure you can. Doesn’t mean you don’t need help. You’re filthy.” He pushed the kid in gently as the blonde went into the bathroom. “Come on, don’t be shy!” 

Once the boy was given his proper privacy to change and enter the tub, Yuuri started pouring water over his head. He felt his guard go down as the little boy’s started going down as well, both starting to enjoy the bath a little. Yuuri felt the nostalgia of home, and the boy looked like he was enjoying the feeling of someone caring. 

After a moment, the blonde seemed to snap out of it. He glared at Yuuri. “I can wash myself!” he exclaimed again, gritting his teeth. “I don’t need help!” 

Yuuri frowned. “But you’re still fucking filthy! I can barely scrub your arms outside the tub, let alone your back and hair.” He brightened as he got an idea. He started stripping immediately. “Make room!” 

The boy gaped at him, horrified, as soon the teenage boy joined him in the tub. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” 

“Ah, shut the fuck up! It’ll be easier to bathe you this way!” Yuuri said, already working on the boy’s hair again for the umpteenth time. “Besides, it’s normal where I’m from for people to bathe together! We do that in bathhouses!” 

“Uh, it isn’t here, stupid pig!!” the boy growled, struggling to get out of the tub. “Let go of me!” 

“And leave you still covered in dirt and shit?” he challenged, frowning in disapproval. “Fuck, no! Quit yer bitching and hold still! I still need to wash your back!” 

“Let go of me, you filthy pig!!” 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Now was that so hard?” Yuuri asked, smirking as he was drying the boy’s hair with a towel. He had to give the boy one of his shirts as a temporary clothes since he wasn’t going to put the boy in those ratty old clothes again, while Yuuri himself was wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe. “Look at how squeaky clean and shiny you are now. You’ve got such nice hair, too!” 

The boy grumbled his complaints as he reluctantly sat still on the bed, continuing to let the Japanese teen dry his hair. Yuuri smiled brightly, laughing. “You still look pissed. You should be grateful! A bath must have felt wonderful after God knows how long you’ve been dicking around on the streets.” 

The other boy didn’t answer. Yuuri hummed in thought. “Shirts, pants, underwear, toothbrush…” he murmured to himself. The Russian child glared up at him. 

“What’re you rambling about?” he demanded hotly.

Yuuri sighed, stopping his task. “I’m trying to figure out how much stuff you need, and you actually need quite a bit.” he said, frowning. 

The boy narrowed his eyes. “What stuff?” 

“Like clothes, shoes, a toothbrush. Underwear. You’d probably want your own hair brush, too. All sorts of stuff. What do kids even need, anyways? Are there things that I’m missing?” he asked, looking dead serious. 

The boy stared at him, wide-eyed. “You...you’re gonna get me clothes?” 

Yuuri jumped at the strange expression on the child’s face. He turned pink. “O-only what you need! I don’t have that much dough on me, b-but you need shit, so I don’t feel so bad getting it for you.” He gave the boy a miserable glare. “What? You got something to say to me, punk?” 

The boy continued to stare. “N-no...no one’s done that for me before… Not even when my parents died…” he murmured, still in disbelief.

That look struck a chord in Yuuri’s heart. He felt himself falter again, waver from the tough shell he had created to shield his soft heart so carefully. “W-well, d-don’t get too fucking comfortable, brat. I-It’s only for a week!” he stammered, actually _stammered_. Eros doesn’t stammer! What the fuck?! 

The kid looked down, then nodded. “Okay. I won’t.” Fuck, that hurt. Why did that hurt so much? 

Yuuri got up from the bed, taking the towel with him, picking up a change of clothes from his bag. He made his way to the bathroom. “I’m gonna get changed and go buy supplies. And some clothes for you. If you’re wanting shit, you better tell me right now, dammit, ‘cause I’m not making two trips in one day, got it?!” 

The boy jumped, then looked down, silent. Yuuri sighed, then said in a less awkward tone, “What’s your favorite animal?” 

The boy jumped, looking shocked. “C-cats. I like cats.” he stammered. 

Yuuri smiled, feeling the warmth of a genuine smile on his face again. “Cats. Got it.” He entered and changed in the bathroom quickly, then just as quickly exited. 

“Don’t open the door for anyone.” he warned as he headed towards the door. He put his hand on the knob when a thought struck him. He turned to the boy quickly, pointing a finger at him. “And if anyone comes in who isn’t me, aim for the jewels!” 

The boy blinked blankly at him. “What?” 

Yuuri flushed. Shit. “Uh… I’ll tell you when I get back. Just kick as high as your damn leg can between the intruder’s legs! I gotta go, later!” 

Yuuri locked the door after he shut it, then turned around, blushing madly. “Oh, dear fucking God. I do _not_ want to give the fucking sex talk to a damn brat!” 

❉ ❉ ❉

The next couple of days with the child went by much more quickly than Yuuri anticipated. After discovering that they were both named ‘Yuri,’ it was decided (with maybe the force of muscle and teasing on Yuuri’s part) that the little boy would be called ‘Yurio’ until further notice.

Yurio turned out to be a much more energetic kid than Yuuri had thought. The boy practically glomped him when the older boy returned back from his shopping trip with a t-shirt that had a roaring tiger on it, then glomped him again when his toothbrush and pajamas turned out to have the same fierce feline on them as well. The kid nearly went to bed in that t-shirt despite the pjs, and nearly wore it again while ignoring all the other clothes Yuuri had gotten him.

The brat was such a pain, demanding to be read the cat books that the older boy found, watching Russian cartoons that went over the Japanese's head, even fighting Yuuri when the teen tried to get the kid to eat some vegetables because goddammit there's nutrition in it... And he loved it. 

Every single damned moment of it. Every moment spent with Yuri was almost like a dream. It made Yuuri feel more alive than he had in the years he spent all alone, waiting only for the command to either commit terrible crime, when he would feel the most human he could get, or for the command to pleasure the Prince, where he was treated like an animal. He had no one otherwise in his cage. No one to make him feel human, despite the brief bouts of freedom that came with the fear of being caught by law enforcement. With this child, Yuri, he felt...human. 

The more that they spent time together, the more Yuuri felt almost...normal. That he wasn’t a prisoner for an underworld leader’s son, and that he wasn’t, in another couple of days, going to becoming Eros, and steal sensitive government agency information on military weapons for said boss. He could pretend, for a moment, that his life wasn’t like that. That he couldn’t possibly die from his job, whether it be from the people he was stealing from, or from his boss himself. 

He could pretend that it was just him and Yurio, watching cartoons and eating and bathing together, spending time together. Almost like they were a fam-

A hard, harsh knock came at the hotel room door. Yuuri’s back stiffened, fear slivering down his spine like ice. “Get in the bathroom.” he said immediately, shutting the television off instantly. 

Yurio stared up at him from where he sat reading one of his new books. “What?” 

“Get in the bathroom. Lock the door. Don’t come out until I tell you.” Yuuri said firmly yet softly, not wanting to draw attention. “Just fucking do it.” 

Yurio got up and scurried quietly into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as quietly as possible. Yuuri got up from the bed, walking over leisurely to the door with a slow swing to his hips, as if he had not a care in the world. 

All the while, he prayed to every higher being that he could keep Yuri safe.

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuri closed the door behind him, locking it just as he had been instructed. The boy stared at the door, his eyes wide with alarm. That weirdo pig was always weird, but this was weird even for him. He looked almost...scared. 

Yuri didn’t understand a whole lot about him. He knew he was Japanese, and was raised in an onsen he called it, which was why he seemed to have no qualms with taking a bath with the Russian boy. He also knew that the pig was also here on some sort of job. Whenever Yuri would ask, his eyes would darken and he’d say, “That’s a secret.” However, despite how he had acted in the beginning, the pig actually seemed to have a soft and sensitive heart. A heart so warm Yuri felt sure he would have melted in it's warmth, and never want to leave. Whoever was at the door, however, seemed to have frozen that heart almost instantly with fear. Whoever they were, they took away Yuuri's warmth. Yuri was sure of it. 

He pressed his ear hard to the wooden door, straining to hear. 

He heard a door open from the other side. “May I help you?” he heard the dark-haired boy purr, using a voice completely foreign to the one that Yuri heard when they first met, and the warm tone that started to develop when he started getting more comfortable with him. This tone sounded somewhat sleazy, and made Yuri feel icky hearing it from him. “Is it from the Prince, or the King?” 

The Russian boy heard a deep voice grunt. “We got word that you’ve got another person in there.” he growled lowly, causing a shiver to run down the boy’s spine. 

The Japanese boy gave a soft laugh. “Oh, that? Just a little kitten I picked up. Nothing to be concerned about~.” Yuck, this voice sounded horrible coming from him. Yuri wished he’d stop!

There was another gruff voice. “The King has concerns about it.” the voice retorted. “He doesn’t want you distracted fucking a kid.” 

Yuri heard a hiss from Yuuri, anger filling the sound. “I’m doing no such fucking thing! You can tell the King that yourself!” he snapped, which, thankfully, sounded more like the Yuuri he knew, or at least the one he met. "I don't screw kids, unlike some people." 

“Then tell that to the Prince, Eros.” the first gruff voice said coldly. Silence filled the room. “You know you belong solely to him. The Prince gets jealous when you share your attention.” 

The boy heard the Japanese click his tongue in annoyance. “I fucking know that. You guys tell me that every goddamn day. The brat’s only with me until I leave.” 

“He wants him out.” 

Silence. Yuri felt dread pool in his stomach. “Excuse me?” he heard Yuuri say, ice creeping into his voice. 

“He wants the brat out. What part doesn’t make sense to that ditzy brain of yours?” the second voice scoffed, and Yuri could hear footsteps coming into the room. “Or has the Prince had us fuck you so much you’ve got no brains left in that pretty noggin?” 

“...Get out.” Yuri’s heart leaped to his throat, fear coiling inside. 

“Excuse me?!” one of the voices snapped, anger filled. 

“Get out! No one's touching him while he's with me. He’s going to be gone once the job’s done anyways, so there’s nothing more to say. Now get out!” 

Yuri heard a heavy punch and a yelp as one of the men struck Yuuri. His heart clenched and he almost opened the door to get to Yuuri. The only thing that stopped him was Yuuri’s order for him to stay put. He stayed seated on the floor, uselessly staring at the ground.

The heavy footsteps thudded into the room, and he jumped back as the knob to the bathroom suddenly jiggled. He quickly slipped into the bathtub, cowering behind the shower curtain. 

“Damn brat’s in here, isn’t he?! Isn’t he, bitch?!” He flinched as he heard another heavy hit on Yuuri’s body. He could hear whimpering on the other side of the door. 

“Prince, he’s got the brat still in the hotel room. What do you want us to do about it?” One of the men was on the phone now. Yuri concentrated on trying to hear Yuuri, wishing with all his heart he could give him his strength. “Boss wants to talk to you.” 

Yuri heard a button pressed, and soon the phone was on speaker. _“Eros~. How could you hurt me like this?”_ The boy shuddered. It was another boy’s voice, probably between his and Yuuri’s age, but it sounded so cold. _“After all the nice things I do for you? You’re trying to keep a pet - without permission? You know I hate sharing.”_

His heart clenched again as he heard Yuuri’s whimper turn slowly into that sleazy tone he hated so much. “P...please, Prince. He’s...he’s just a damn kid. Hardly worth your time. You know that I’m only yours.” he said coolly. “I wouldn’t touch a kid like that when I know I have someone like you waiting so patiently. You’re already blossoming into a promising young man…” 

Yuri had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from gagging as he heard the boy on the phone purr. _“What a naughty minx you are, Eros~. I suppose I can’t be too upset, since you already have had a taste of what real men taste like.”_ He heard a dark chuckle from the line. _“And I can assure you, once I’m old enough to take you - stupid Father, making me wait - I’ll ravish you like none other ever will.”_

“Oh, I’m sure you will, my Prince.” Yuuri purred, Yuri wondering if he was even as sane as he thought he was. “I’m yours, after all.” 

_"Then why would you disobey me, Eros?"_ the voice continued to purr, the icy edge to it turning colder. _"You know how I hate being disobeyed."_

Yuri listened as closely as he dared for Yuuri's answer. "...He was alone. He would have probably died if I hadn't helped." he said quietly. "He's just a kid." 

_"Eros. I hate it when you split your affections. Don't you remember what happened the_ last _time you didn't look my way?"_ he said cruelly, as if he was twisting a knife. 

Yuri heard an unexpected sob. Yuuri was crying. 

The voice continued. The Russian boy was feeling sick from all of this as another dark chuckle came from the phone. _“ **But** for now, I’ll just listen to your screams.”_

There was a sharp inhale. “B-but the King - !” Yuuri began, and Yuri could hear the sounds of a struggle. 

_“Don’t worry, my pretty Eros,”_ the boy said darkly as Yuri heard the bed creak, and an alarmed squeak from Yuuri. _“What Father doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. Besides… I love hearing you cry.”_

“N-no! No! Please, God, no!!” Yuri heard a scuffle, Yuuri continuing to shout and plead before he heard a slap. The boy’s eyes filled with tears as he heard Yuuri begin to cry. “God, no!! Please, please, I beg you! S-stop!” 

_“Fuck him until he can’t stand, then fuck him again.”_ the prince cooed, the voice sending a cold chill down the Russian’s spine. _“Naughty little minxes need to be punished for bringing home unwanted pets.”_

Yuri sat in the tub, tears falling down his face, as he listened to Yuuri’s cries and pleas turn into uncontrollable sobbing, the grunting of whichever man was hurting him barely heard over that. 

It was a long time before the men and the mysterious voice left, and it was an even longer time before Yuri was allowed to open the bathroom door. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuuri stared down at the water in front of him, his mind blank, his body aching. Yurio had drawn a bath for him when he finally allowed the boy to open the door, only when Yuuri was able to move and was decent enough to allow himself to be seen. After the bath had been drawn, the Japanese shut the door behind him, keeping the younger boy out. He didn’t need to see this. He didn’t need to see what they did to him anymore than he already had. 

He had to listen to every goddamn minute of it, anyways. 

Yuuri covered his face, shaking. It hurts. It hurts so bad. He couldn’t defend himself. Not against someone so big. And even if he did, they might have tried to break into the bathroom and hurt Yurio in retaliation. 

Yurio. 

Yuri. 

Yuuri felt hot tears fall down his face, and a sob racked through his body. “Oh, God… Fuck…” he sobbed, holding himself. He was so beside himself that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open, nor did he hear the quiet padding of feet coming in. 

It was only when he felt fingers carding through his hair did he realize he wasn’t alone. His body stiffened at the gesture. He didn’t bother to try looking Yurio in the eye. 

“My grandfather did this when he was still alive.” he said, continuing the gesture. “He’d do this for me when I was sad or upset. It always made me feel better.” 

Yuuri felt his eyes water with even more tears. He leaned his head back, ignoring the pain shooting through his body as he adjusted himself to make himself easier for Yurio to reach. “It...feels nice…” he murmured, eyes fluttering under the attention. 

Yuri grunted, continuing his work. They sat like that for a while before he said, “Do you want me to wash your hair? Like you do to me?” 

Yuuri blinked wearily at his question. He sighed. “Go ahead. Can’t stop you even if I tried.” he said tiredly, trying to ignore the pain and the residue of fear that still clung to him. 

He felt Yuri grab the shampoo bottle and pour soup on top of his head. He then scrubbed into his dark hair, his little fingers scratching pleasantly on his head. “...Your hair’s soft.” the boy said. 

Yuuri looked up at him finally. “What?” 

If the boy had flinched at the sight of his battered and bruised face, he didn’t show it. Yuuri was grateful for that. “Your hair. It’s soft. I thought it’d feel weird, but it’s soft.” 

Yuuri stared at him, then chuckled. “I guess I should say thanks for the compliment?” he mused before turning his attention back to the water. 

Silence invaded the room again. “Who were those people?” he asked calmly. 

Yuuri stiffened considerably, causing the boy to stop scrubbing. Yuuri stared down at the water, harder than before. 

“They...were from my employer.” he said softly, terrified that his voice might betray him. “They’re there to make sure that I obey…” 

“Why?” 

It was such a simple question. A simple, innocent question, yet it tore at Yuuri’s heart. He hid his face in his hands. “Because I’m part of a bad group.” he said softly. “I steal from people. I’ve fucking killed people. I’ve done bad things, Yuri.” He sank lower in the bathtub, away from the boy’s fingers. “I’ve done really fucking horrible things, because that’s what I’m supposed to fucking do. And I can’t say no.” He felt tears rush down his cheeks again. “So I’m a bad guy.”

He felt Yuri’s green eyes bore into him, practically drilling a hole into his body. The older boy couldn’t help his shaking under that intense gaze. “Do you like to do bad stuff?” he asked quietly. 

Yuuri’s head shot up, staring at him in shock. “No!” he exclaimed before he could even properly think. His mouth closed as the boy continued to stare. 

“Does that mean that they make you do the bad stuff?” he asked, his voice firmer. He reached to tentatively touch Yuuri’s bruising cheek. “Do they hurt you if you don’t do the bad stuff?” 

Yuuri flinched away from the child’s hand. No. He didn’t want to taint him. Soil his innocence. He was just a kid. 

But wasn’t Yuuri, once, also just a kid? Wasn’t he one when he was kidnapped three years ago? 

Yuuri bit his lip, only managing to make himself nod in response. He can’t lie at this point. His heart was hurting, and his mental state was worse. 

Skinny arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri’s neck. The older boy’s eyes widened as the kid pulled his head close to his tiny chest. He could hear the kid’s heartbeat. Like a little bird… 

“Then I’ll protect you.” the kid said firmly. “I wanna protect you from the bad guys.” His hold on Yuuri tightened, and he felt fingers brush through his hair again. “I know you were trying to protect me when they came. I don’t like that you got hurt because of me… So please. Let me protect you, too. Please…” 

Yuuri’s heart shattered then. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and a sob escaped loudly from his chest. He will allow himself to be this weak once. He’ll cave to those emotions that he had to push back for years and years, through self-preservation and self-loathing, through the Prince’s jagged words and manipulations, and Yuuri’s own manipulations to try to protect what was left of his heart and self. 

Tonight, Yuuri was the most Yuuri he has been since before the day he was spirited away from Hasetsu. And it was all this fucking kid’s fault for encouraging him to cry, too. 

❉ ❉ ❉

“I can’t, Yurio.” 

“Why not? I want to come with you!” the brat said, tugging at Yuuri’s coat. Yuuri has just returned from the job he was sent to St. Petersburg for. He had, of course, ran into Viktor Nikiforov again, and once again succeeded in his mission for the King. he had no business to be in Russia any longer. He would have to return back to his cage if he wanted to live. 

But there was one little problem, and that was Yuri Plisetsky. 

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair, looking down at him. “It’s too dangerous for you. I can’t take you with me. They’d...they’d do the same things to you that they do to me.” He knelt down to the floor, and took Yuri’s face in his hands. “And I don’t want that life for you.” 

“But I told you I was gonna protect you!” the blonde boy snapped, rubbing away the tears in his eyes. 

“Yura, it’s too dangerous. You’re just a kid. You shouldn’t even be trying to get into this world.” He picked at some lint that was on the boy’s pajamas, his eyes becoming lost. “You should be going to school, making friends, driving your teachers crazy. You should be doing homework and enjoying the sunshine on your face.” 

He let his hand drop, and his face turned into an emotionless blank slate. “Where I’m going, you’d never see the sun unless you had permission. You’d have to bend and shape yourself to their every damn whim and will if you want to live to see another tomorrow, or expect a bullet in your head. You can’t make friends, nor can you ever show your face, since you’d have so many damned enemies that want you dead as well, that there’s almost no guarantee that you would survive that.” 

The older boy looked up at him, his eyes pleading. “I know that you want to come with. I don’t understand this fucking need of yours to protect me, especially since I’m older than you, but you can’t. You’d die if you come with me, Yura. Don’t you see that? You have so much life ahead of you! Please, don’t waste it because of some shitty stranger you just met on the street. Please…” 

Yuuri felt himself tear up for what was probably the third time for him this week, shaking as he pulled himself away from Yuri, trying his best to contaminate him as little as possible. The kid didn’t need to get involved. He didn’t need to get his hands dirty. He’d feel guilt for the rest of his life if he allowed that to happen. 

“...I’m still coming with you.” Yuri said decidedly. Yuuri flinched as the boy crawled up to his chest, forcing Yuuri to wrap his arms around him. The boy stared down at the ground. “You’re the first person who fed me since my grandfather died. You clothed me, gave me a bath, even though I must have looked like I came out of a pigsty. You protected me from those bad guys, even though you didn’t have to. I'm just a dirty brat from the street, after all. You didn’t have a reason to protect me.” He nuzzled further into Yuuri. “I feel safe with you, and I want you to feel safe, too, so I wanna protect you. And I can’t do that if I can’t go with you.” He looked up at Yuuri, determination in his green eyes. “So I’m coming with you! I’ll even be your partner!” 

Yuuri stared, blinking in disbelief. “Wh-what? No! Yuri, I won’t let you - !” 

“Tough! I’m going with you!” the Russian boy declared, hugging him tightly. “I love you, Yuuri. You’re my family.” 

Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat. “Yuri…? What...?” 

“And families stick together, right?” He looked up at him again. “I don’t have a family, and you don’t have a family. Why can’t we be a family, then? We can protect each other. You won’t have to be alone anymore. ...I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He sniffled, catching Yuuri off-guard again. “Please, Yuuri. Take me with you. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Please…” 

Yuuri looked down at the boy, feeling his heart shatter again. He let out a shaky breath, then pulled the boy into a tighter hug, his body shaking again. “Fuck… You’re gonna give me a lot of trouble, you damn brat…” he murmured, tears falling hard and fast. “I’ll protect you from anything scary that they try to do to you. I’ll take on all the punishments.” 

Yuri sniffled, and Yuuri could feel him frowning. “Hey, I’m supposed to protect you!” he grumbled, not releasing his hold on him. 

The Japanese boy chuckled wetly. “Grow up a little and I might let you.” He laughed again at the younger boy's indignant squeak, already steeling himself for the punishment that was sure to await him in exchange for keeping Yuri with him. 

It'd be all worth it in the end. After all, they were family now. 

**Present Day**

Yuri was climbing up the stairs to their main house, grumbling as he did. School was, of course, shitty, but that was to be expected. If it weren’t for Yuuri’s insistence that he went to high school, too, he’d have stayed and worked at the café for the rest of his life with his big brother. He didn’t mind that, but being a computer engineer didn’t totally displease him, either. And he needed high school and college for that. Damn. But at least it'd give him cash to be able to support him and his idiot brother.

His eyes widened in shock as he found that, just like in the shop downstairs, brightly colored paper flew in his face, and another one of those dorky banners was stretched along the wall. Yuuri was standing there cheerfully, laughing at Yuri’s surprised expression. 

“Welcome back!” he said excitedly, smile impossibly big. Such a smile wouldn't have been possible years ago. 

The blonde Russian sighed, deciding not tackle or punch his brother for once. “I’m back.” he said, frowning. “The shop was closed downstairs. Any particular reason - ?” 

“I closed up early today.” Yuuri said cheerfully, pulling his little brother inside after the younger toed his shoes off. “I wanted to ask you all about your first day of high school! Oh, and I made all your favorites tonight, so we’ve got a real feast for dinner!” 

The teen frowned. “Closed the shop? Can you afford that? And what about your diet?” 

The Japanese man laughed warmly. “Of course I can afford that. I mean, some of the patrons even insisted that I do so, so I can celebrate with you! And it doesn’t hurt to indulge yourself now and then when on a diet.” 

The Russian boy shook his head in disbelief. “You’re impossible sometimes.” 

Yuuri grinned, tilting his head to the side. “And yet you adopted me as your brother!” he teased, ruffling his hair. Yurio grumbled, fixing his hair again. Yuuri turned towards the kitchen, his energy and excitement filling the air. “Get changed and come to the table for dinner. I made everything a little early, so we might want to eat before it gets cold.” 

Yuri grunted his agreement, then watched his brother as he left the room. It’s been five years now since that fateful day in St. Petersburg. Five years since that fateful week, which led them to where they were now. 

Yuri has never been more grateful now than he ever has been that he was such a horrible pickpocket. 

Where he had tried to get some easy money, he had gained a family. It wasn’t a perfect family. They were both broken, in a sense. Broken and alone in the world, two imperfections that somehow drifted together to make up this weirdo family he has now. 

But goddammit, Yuri will protect that family until his last breath. 

And that was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost freaking lost all the work I did editing on this chapter. Holy crap. O_O 
> 
> Are there tears? My heart was hurting during parts of these, and one of my favorite scene ideas that I had for their first meeting made it in here. (Take a wild guess at which one! Hint: it's _not_ the scene with the warning!) 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I hope that it was wasn't too convoluted (as it was 75% vomit writing) and maybe caused emotions? Please leave comments!


	10. Confident (to Say It's Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boost of confidence can come from more than one place, to make towards a better, stronger person. 
> 
> Featuring Katsuki "Dat Ass Tho" Yuuri and Viktor "Thirsty" Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was going to be a little more thirsty (for Viktor) since Yuuri now fits his Eros costume again, but then it ended up being sweet once more. I just can't get away from those sweet endings. ~~Good thing that's going to change soon in the near future.~~
> 
> Please enjoy a boost in confidence for the two lovebirds!

Yuuri was humming as he cleaned the café, contentment filling his core. He felt better after almost pretty much confessing his feelings to Viktor (as close as he could get to in real life, anyway), and the feeling never left. He felt wonderful. 

It was also, with great pride in himself, a great day in another way: he had slimmed down to his previous weight as Eros! He was surprised at how well his old costume fit on his body, he could hardly contain himself. He felt younger just looking at his reflection in the mirror (although he was hardly old enough to feel old). 

It was, admittedly, a huge confidence boost, and one he desperately needed, what with how topsy turvy his life has become since Viktor Nikiforov stepped back into his life. He felt confident and sexy all in one, a rare feeling for him nowadays. Unfortunately, no one at his shop would really be able to notice that change in him at all, considering his uniform covered up any noticeable changes on his body, save for being a tad looser around his waist. 

Truthfully, his costume was still a _little_ snug around his thighs, butt, and hips, but he fit well everywhere else, and well, it wasn’t like the costume _hadn’t_ been made to fit a little tight around there before when he was actively a criminal (for seduction purposes only). So by default, he fits in it now. And he looked damn good in it, too. 

Of course, it took all his willpower to _not_ undo his hard work by making katsudon right away. He's long needed to learn better moderation, anyway, and Yuri needed proper nutrition since he was still a growing teenager. So now, katsudon and pirozhki have been banished for "special occasions only," much to Yuuri’s own dismay. Talk about a glutton for punishment. 

Yuuri greeted the next batch of customers warmly, fixing their drinks and pastries immediately, weaving through the store on light feet. He felt so confident that he felt like he was dancing on the ice again. God, just thinking about the ice made his heart soar, with the feeling of gliding, the cold air nipping at his nose, the sounds of his blades on the ice, the feeling of rough hands grabbing his arm - 

Yuuri almost dropped the tray he was carrying as the thought went through his mind, startling himself and the customers. He steadily set their orders down on the table and apologized sincerely before scurrying away to the backroom. He pressed himself firmly against the wall, shaking slightly at the thought. 

That night had possibly ruined ice skating for Yuuri for the rest of his life. And he fucking hated it. Ice skating used to be a safety net, his sanctuary of sorts from the craziness of life. Now, that sport he loved so much was tainted. Just like everything else in his fucking life. 

He tightened his grip on his tray, his brow furrowing as he angrily thought about it. He wished that one of the few good things in his life hadn’t been tainted as it was. If he could take it back, he would. He wanted to cleanse that part of his life, restore it anew. 

But he can’t. Why? Because he was a fucking coward. 

He’d probably curl up on the ice, screaming and crying. Unable to force himself to move an inch, not without the pain and misery that he remembered from that night. God, he hated it. Why did he have to be so weak? And his name was supposed to mean courage… 

“Yuuuuri~!” His head snapped up at the familiar voice. He felt his anger melt away into an indulgent smile. He pushed himself off the wall and turned the corner to the counter, where his favorite Russian agent stood, Makkachin in tow. 

“Good afternoon, Viktor. Hi, Makka.” the Japanese man greeted, smiling up at Viktor before making a kissy face at the old poodle. 

Viktor pouted at the look. “Why don’t I get that look?” he asked, pointing to himself as he pouted. 

Yuuri didn’t skip a beat as he replied, “Makkachin is adorable. That’s why.” He leaned over the counter, patting Makkachin’s fluffy head, even if it came at the expense of Yuuri practically laying on top of his counter in order to reach him, however undignified and childish it looked. “Who gets all the love and kisses? Makkachin does~!” he cooed, gushing over the old poodle. 

Viktor gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “Yuuri, you wound me! Do I have to fight my own poodle for your love and affection?” 

Yuuri smirked, looking back up at him as he started sliding back down towards solid ground. “Makkachin’s the winner, hands down. Or should I say paws down?” he declared, resting a hand on his chin once he’s got his feet back on the floor. He laughed as Viktor’s jaw dropped in response. 

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor whined, his bottom lip jutting out and quivering. 

The Japanese man smiled, looking up at him. “Viiiiiktor!” he said, copying how Viktor said his name. Viktor turned a bright red at that, which pleased Yuuri. 

He straightened back up and looked up at him, smiling. “So, what can I get for you today, Viktor?” he asked, hands on his now trim waist. 

Viktor stared at Yuuri, blinking in surprise. “You lost weight.” he commented, staring at him intently. 

Yuuri blushed, feeling a little pleased that he noticed. “Oh! Yes, I have.” he said, looking down at his waist, now that he noticed it. His shirt was baggier looking than normal, he thought. “I mean, I’ve been doing all that exercise in the mornings for a reason, after all.” 

Viktor tilted his head to the side. “I see. Well, it looks like you’re doing well. You’re not going to try for too much skinnier, are you?” he asked, a worried frown now on his face. 

Yuuri laughed, waving his hands. “No, no! The weight I’m at now is healthy with me!” he said good naturedly. He blushed faintly, fidgeting out of nerves. “I gain weight easily, so I have to work hard to maintain this weight if I want to keep it that way.” 

Viktor smiled after a while, pleased with his answer. “Well, you are pretty cute when you are a little chubby, too, you know.” he said in a warm tone, throwing Yuuri a wink that set his heart aflutter. 

Yuuri sputtered, surprised. “E-eh?! N-no, I couldn’t have been! What with my cheeks and my stomach and - !” 

“Yuuri.” 

The Japanese man stopped his babbling, staring up at him again. The Russian agent smiled. “I mean it. You look good no matter what your weight. That’s all I’m meaning to say.” he said sincerely. He looked down at Yuuri’s body with a smile. “Besides, your thighs and hips seem to have remained intact despite your weight loss, so no harm done.” he said in a teasing tone. 

Yuuri blushed deeply in response, smacking Viktor on his arm. “Hush, you! I worked hard on this figure!” he reprimanded, crossing his arms. Viktor laughed in response, taking the hit. The smaller man was still blushing as Viktor laughed warmly, the black haired man feeling somewhat pleased by his remark regardless. 

“Did I mention that I also like your round cheeks?” he added, smirking. He winked deviously again. “I’ll let you decide which ones I’m referring to~.” 

“Oh, God, Viktor, stop!” the Japanese man exclaimed, turning red. He covered his face in embarrassment. “You’re being too much!” 

“Well, I can’t help it. You’re utterly adorable in every form, Yuuri.” Viktor said too fucking smoothly. Yuuri wasn't sure how much more of this his heart could take before he died and went to heaven. He'd be okay to die from a compliment from Viktor. Maybe a kiss would be nice, too. And a hug, and maybe some snuggling - 

Oh, God, his crush was showing again. 

He forced himself to stare straight down at the register to keep from getting lost in those blue eyes of his - before he did anything stupid. “Y-your order, please?” he managed to squeak out, all his confidence going out the window into embarrassment from all the praise (as well as his own fantasies) and a weird feeling of giddiness. 

Viktor laughed, his teasing smirk disappearing. “Of course, of course. I’ll take a mocha and a bagel today, please. Oh, and a doggy croissant for Makkachin!” he added giddily, clapping his hands together, heart shaped smile popping up onto his features again.

Yuuri huffed endearingly, smiling as he felt his blush finally go down. “Coming right up.” he said warmly. 

❉ ❉ ❉

God, was there anything more beautiful than Katsuki Yuuri? Probably not. After all, his Yuuri was a literal angel that graced this fine earth. What else would describe him other than beautiful? Well, maybe amazing, enchanting, lovely, darling… 

Viktor was typing away at his laptop, working on the Eros case while trying to ignore the lovely sway of Yuuri’s hips as he walked around the café. He sighed, frowning at the screen. He felt so close to cracking the case of Eros and Agape wide open, along with several other major cases on his mind. That same, important feeling plot hole was nestled in among all those cases, tying them all together like a neat, pretty package. 

A package that leads to a criminal called the Prince.

Eros and Agape had to have been only a small part into that puzzle of the Prince, if Viktor were to look at the bigger picture. They were tools in their operation. Big name tools, but tools nonetheless. So anything that involved them, according to his files, seemed to be high-profile and a big deal. From stealing military secrets to assassinating mob bosses, they’ve done everything. It wasn’t surprising to think that they were tools all along. 

So what giant was controlling them during those operations? Or which giant was controlling all this? And how did they even get into the picture to begin with? 

He groaned, rubbing his temple and pinching his nose. This was going to give him a hell of a headache. He was sure of it. 

He dared to glance up from his computer again, and found himself staring at Yuuri once again. The young man was carrying an order over to another table across from Viktor, his back to the Russian agent. Viktor tried very hard to swallow as his eyes traveled down Yuuri’s slimmer physique, tracing every curve on his body. His eyes had just settled down on the curve of Yuuri’s butt when the café owner turned towards him. 

His eyes widened in surprise, while Viktor was trying very hard to ignore the new angle he was receiving of Yuuri’s fine ass. He looked up as Yuuri made a hand gesture. He blushed as he realized what it was. Yuuri frowned as he gestured again to his own eyes, clearly expressing, _‘My eyes are up here.’_

He got caught. Shit. 

Viktor ducked his head behind his laptop in shame, feeling like a schoolchild that had just been scolded. He wanted to be swallowed up by the earth and never be allowed to resurface again. He must have looked like such a pervert. Shit. 

He heard a huff and felt his face burn with guilt as Yuuri walked away to work in the back. He covered his face with his hands once he was sure he wasn’t going to be seen by Yuuri. Oh, God, how embarrassing! What was he, some horny, sixteen year old boy?! He’ll never live this down if he ever had a chance to go on a date with the owner! That is, if he even had a chance now to begin with!

His eyes fell back down to the files on his computer again, thinking. His mind drifted to a different body, one that was more sex on legs than soft, innocent angel. Eros, clad in his skin tight costume, the black fabric clinging tightly to every curve on his body, every definition of lean muscle. It was almost unbelievable how much raw, sexual power there was in the criminal's body. It was almost terrifying how much power he wielded from the beginning, even at his supposed age of sixteen.

He definitely had it at around twenty. Hot damn. Viktor could still remember that last night in Barcelona. 

The way the moonlight hit and highlighted Eros’ body, giving him a sexy, divine light, was almost maddening. If Viktor weren’t an agent, and Eros an internationally wanted criminal, he would have asked that beautiful man if he wanted a drink. Because he was definitely a tall drink of water. 

Viktor took a huge gulp of his coffee to try to quench his thirst, hoping to overwhelm the thirst that wasn't pertained to drinking liquids. Shit. Shit. Shit. He should _not_ be thinking about that little bastard, especially in that way. _Especially_ when he had Yuuri. And God, did he want Yuuri. He wanted to be with him, be all domestic, hold hands...maybe make love in a bed. All the couple-y stuff. 

But for someone as special as Yuuri, the young man definitely deserved all that and more. And Viktor wanted to give it to him. 

Since he had confronted Yuuri about the article and had listened to the recordings of the kidnapping more times than healthy, it almost hurt for him to realize the signs when he hadn’t seen it before. 

Yuuri’s skittishness that he would some days get from around his larger male customers, even if they were as friendly as they could be. His over protectiveness of little Yuri, despite the boy being a teenager. Even his constant refusal of going on a date alone with Viktor. No matter what he said, Viktor knew. At some point in his life, Yuuri was that boy. He was that Katsuki Yuuri. 

He had goggled Yuuri’s name and found his registration from eight years ago, as a figure skater for the JFS as a junior. He had even looked up Yuuri’s first and only performance as a competitive skater in the Junior Grand Prix Final, where he had won his first and last gold, and boy did he see the similarities. 

That sweet, innocent smile. That chubby, round face. Those sparkling brown eyes, filled with innocence and brimming with excitement. And his figure skating… Viktor could see how easily Yuuri’s everyday movements seemed to assimilate onto the ice, and vice versa. 

But that was a long time ago. And somehow, his Yuuri had been kidnapped, and was traumatized by it. It made sense that he would deny it, or try to hide it. Who wanted to be reminded that they were kidnapped? 

However, it didn’t explain why Yuuri didn’t go to the police once he got away. Surely he had a perfect testimony against his captors? It wouldn’t have made any sense...unless his captors were high profile criminals. 

Whoever they were, Yuuri somehow managed to escape them, and even hid back in his old hometown, probably right under nose of his former captors. Probably has been doing it ever since he came to Hasetsu, three years ago, just how long he had lived here currently.

Now how was Viktor going to address the fact that he knows? ‘Hey, Yuuri, I know your secret because I’m a secret agent from Russia, and I totally looked everything up on you that I could after I saw the article. Mind telling me what’s up and how I can help?’ 

Yeah. That’d go over well. He might even give Yuuri a heart attack if he brought it up. He’d just have to wait until he could bring it up at a later time, when Yuuri was probably ready to tell him. 

For now, he’ll just enjoy watching his Yuuri, lost in his own world of safety and comfort, as he goes about his work day with that warm smile on his face. 

He’d protect that smile with his life if he had to. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Viktor walked along the pier, Makkachin in tow. It was now evening, and Viktor was getting his beloved pooch a much needed walk, despite having had one early in the day. One couldn’t have too many walks with their best doggy friend in the whole world. 

He sighed as he talked to Chris. “I’m sure he’s that poor boy that was mentioned in the article, Chris,” he said, sighing heavily as he thought back to the audio footage, still hearing the heart broken pleas echo in his mind. “Even the only bit of video footage of him available was from that competition eight years ago, when he was fifteen. They both look the same.” 

“Viktor, I know, but you’ve got to focus now.” Chris reprimanded gently, sighing on the other end of the line. “You’ve just wrapped up your assignment in Japan; why are you still there? Didn’t Yakov tell you to, and I quote, ‘Get your stupid, lazy tochus back to Russia, you idiot’?” 

“He did.” Viktor replied truthfully. “But he also expected me to listen to him.” 

“Viktor…” 

“Chris, I am serious!” Viktor exclaimed, frowning at his phone. “I’m close to something. I’m sure of it! I could blow the whole case wide open!” He stopped to take a shaky breath. “If it all has to do with Yuuri, then we could put some really dangerous people behind bars. We could be helping people who are under the thumb of some major underground boss that’s been hoodwinking us this entire time.”

“Viktor, isn’t this getting a little far-fetched?” Chris asked, concern in his voice. “You don’t know if there is anything that big behind Yuuri’s alleged kidnapping - Don't interrupt, you know what I mean. It could have been just a small town man who was down on his luck and was trying to get ransom money for a professional skater.” 

“And what about the fire, then?” Viktor countered, frowning. “The stove was left on? The police reports even said it was an act of arson. And according to those articles, the boy was never found or returned, even after the arson incident.” 

“Viktor, please drop it.” Chris sighed. “I know you want to know what happened, and you think that it’s all connected, but don’t you think that this is a little...too much? It can’t all possibly be related. There’s no way.” 

Viktor frowned, his mind firm. His mind’s eye brought Yuuri back into his mind. Kind, sweet Yuuri, and the melancholy look on his face when he brought up the article. 

There was no way that someone would be that upset about being mistaken as a ‘dead person’...unless that was who they were. Unless they didn’t want to be found. 

“There’s has to be _something_ to it, Chris.” Viktor insisted, tugging Makkachin back gently as the old pooch tried to run after a bird. “There has to be.” 

Chris sighed on the other line. “Just don’t get too obsessed with it all, Viktor. I’ll be waiting for your next report.” his longtime friend said calmly. “Oh, and Viktor… Please be careful. You're still in yakuza territory, after all.” 

Viktor chuckled at that. “You won’t. I can assure you that much.” he promised

He heard another sigh from his friend, sounding much more amused. “Alright. I trust you.” Warmth flooded back into his voice as he ended the conversation with, “And don’t forget to squeeze that cutie’s butt for me when you get the chance!” With an undignified squawk from Viktor and a hearty laugh from Chris, the conversation ended.

The silver haired Russian sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous locks. “What do I do now, Makka?” he mused aloud, staring out to the bay. “I want to understand. Why does Yuuri keep holding back? It’s not like I’d judge him for getting kidnapped. It’s hardly his fault…” The Russian sighed, continuing to stare out. “I want to know who did that to him.” he growled softly, frowning. “I want to make them pay for hurting such an innocent person.”

Viktor probably would have stood staring out at the bay longer if his old poodle hadn’t started barking excitedly. He turned his face to the direction of his barks, only for his eyes to light up at the sight of Yuuri, carrying several heavy looking bags of groceries.

And he was dressed in some adorably cute street clothes! A dark blue cardigan with a light blue shirt underneath, jeans that were a little tight around his thighs, and sneakers. The young looked simply delectable. 

Yuuri was greeting Makkachin happily, shifting the bags in his hands so he could pet the dog. “Hiya, Makka! Have you been a good dog? I bet you have!” He looked up to Viktor, giving him his signature kind smile. “Good evening, Viktor. Out on a walk?” 

“Ah, yes. I like to go out at least twice a day with Makkachin.” he said happily, petting the poodle’s head warmly. He looked to Yuuri’s bags. “On your way home?”

“Yeah, we needed food back at the house.” the café owner replied, adjusting his bags again. “Yurio needs to be fed, after all. Teenagers eat a lot.”

Viktor chuckled. “I would think so. I know I did when I was a teenager.” 

Yuuri laughed as well. “I had more than my fair share of food as a teenager, too. I always gained weight easily, so it was pretty hard to maintain my figure.” 

“Hm? And why did you need to ‘maintain your figure’ as a teenager?” Viktor asked curiously. “You’re cute whether you’re thin or a little chubby, in my opinion.” 

Yuuri blushed deeply in response, looking highly embarrassed and a little...alarmed? “I-i-it’s just a personal thing! I-I-I w-wanted to be healthier, s-so I obviously had to monitor my weight, right?” 

“But all teenagers have that incredible metabolism, too, don’t they?” The Russian mused. He was shocked when Yuuri openly laughed at that. Hard, arms-wrapped-around-the-sides, belly aching laughter. 

“Oh, God, I wish that were my case!” Yuuri exclaimed cheerfully, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. “I wasn’t born with such luck, though! I practically gain weight from one meal!” 

Viktor stared at Yuuri in surprise. He chuckled. “I suppose I can see how that would be vexing.” he mused, smiling at him. “But my opinion still stands: I think you look cute either way.” he flirted shamelessly, throwing in a wink. 

Yuuri chuckled, adjusting his grip on his groceries. “You’re shameless.” he accused him, shaking his head in bemusement. 

The Russian man put a hand over his heart. “Yuuri, you wound me! But you’re not wrong.” he admitted, his smile becoming heart-shaped. He held out his hand towards the Japanese man’s groceries. “Let me help you carry those. They look heavy, and I know the café is still a little ways away from here.” 

The Japanese man blushed, eyes flickering down to his groceries before those deep, chocolate eyes looked up at him. “Are you sure? You’ve got Makkachin with you, after all, and you've said he’s not exactly a young dog anymore…” he fretted, his eyes flickering back down to the ground. 

Viktor smiled, still stretching his hands out. “I insist. It gives me a good excuse to monopolize your time.” he said cheekily. He almost immediately regretted it. Was that too soon? Sure, he’s been shameless with his flirting all day, but what if Yuuri wasn’t so comfortable with being alone with him, outside of the shop? He immediately stammered out, “U-unless you really don’t want me to, in which case I’ll listen and not bother you!” His face has gone pink with embarrassment. Yuuri was the type to take things like this slow! Viktor was such an - ! 

“O-oh, please, don’t apologize!” Yuuri said, looking up at him. His adorable, round cheeks tinged red. “I-I don’t mind if you do. I would like your company.” he said, his soft voice becoming a little firmer with his decision. “I’ll be more than happy to let you help carry my bags.” he said kindly. 

Viktor gasped excitedly, his eyes growing big. “Really?! Thank you!” he exclaimed, beyond happy for words. He was going to walk Yuuri home! He grabbed one of the handful of bags (he made sure to aim for the heavier looking ones), and turned to his lovely angel, smiling. “Please, lead the way!” he said happily. 

His sweet shopkeeper blushed, his cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red. His ears started to turn red as well. Yuuri coughed awkwardly into his hand, dividing the remaining bags between his two hands. “A-alright, then. Let’s go home.” he said softly. 

Viktor followed after the Japanese man, as giddy as Makkachin ready for a walk. Said poodle was walking beside the railing, leaving Viktor right next to the lovely being that was Katsuki Yuuri. He glanced down often at the young man, his heart always beating fast and his stomach filling with butterflies. He was so darn adorable!! He still wanted to pinch his cute baby faced cheeks. They looked so soft and pinchable! 

And don’t even get him started on Yuuri’s...other cheeks. Hot damn, was he glad his weight loss didn’t affect dat ass™. And those tight jeans hugged the curves of his lower body so perfectly, accentuating the...well, the everything down there. Hips, thighs, butt. Oh, what’d he’d give to just take Yuuri to bed and just - 

“You’re doing it again.” Yuuri’s voice broke into Viktor’s reverie. 

The Russian blinked, looked up to Yuuri’s eyes. “Doing what?” 

The Japanese man looked up, quirking an eyebrow. “Undressing me with your eyes. You’ve been ogling my ass for the past two blocks.” he said bluntly, causing the Russian to turn red. “Am I that attractive to you? Or do you just like me for my butt?” 

The agent blushed furiously in response. “Oh, God! Yuuri, please, i didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I-I just… I really do find you very attractive… So much so that I worry for my own health and sanity around you.” 

He blushed more, embarrassed about his next words. “You’re very good looking, but I also love your personality. You’re so cute and sweet, not to mention feisty and stubborn, and just… You keep surprising me.” He looked down again. “I’m sorry if I’m making you feel like I just care about your body. I don’t. I care about all of you. All of what makes you Yuuri.” He smiled down at the younger man. "It's only today that you seem to have realized that I've been staring at you all this time." 

Yuuri blushed deeply in response to that. Viktor continued with a smile. “Just like how you want me to just be Viktor around you, I want you to just be Yuuri around me. I want to make you feel comfortable, and meet you halfway. That’s what I want to do.” His smile became bigger. “I want to see more surprises from you, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

Yuuri blinked his huge eyes up at him, his glasses falling down the bridge of his adorable little nose. He looked back down, and Viktor just barely missed the sad glint in his eyes. “Oh, trust me. I’m...full of surprises…” he said, his voice almost bitter and sad. 

Okay, so Viktor has been trying very hard to respect Yuuri’s boundaries, unsure of what he could and could not do. HOWEVER!! Seeing his beloved angel make such a sad. self-deprecating expression was not allowed. He had to do something. 

So Viktor Nikiforov wrapped the smaller man up into his arms without even thinking. Yuuri stiffened in the embrace, as if he was unused to these. This only encouraged the Russian to tighten his hold on Yuuri. 

Yuuri smelled lovely, just like fresh brewed coffee and fluffy croissants… 

Viktor refused to let go for a long time, until he felt Yuuri’s hands curling up around his back, hugging him back. Viktor inhaled his sweet scent softly. “I think you’re perfect no matter what, and you always keep amazing me.” He finally let go of Yuuri, looking down at him as he pulled away. “Promise me that you won’t be too hard or down on yourself again in the future. Please. You’re so much more than you think you are.” 

Yuuri looked up at him finally, his eyes brimming with tears. “Thank you…” he said quietly, looking quickly down to his groceries. He bit his lip as he tried to fight the tears. “I’ll do my best…” 

Viktor smiled gently. “That’s the spirit. Just another one of those things I like about you.” Yuuri turned redder in response, giving out a wet laugh as he wiped at his eyes. 

“Come on. These groceries aren’t going to carry themselves.” the young man said, looking up at him warmly. 

If he could, Viktor would bask in the glow of those eyes for eternity. Was this what it felt like to be in love? “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending a little sweeter than I had intended. It was going to be funnier, commenting on Yuuri's ~~dat ass tho~~ weight loss and how Viktor's feeling ~~thirsty~~ happy that Yuuri's feeling confident from his hard work. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I feel bad for how bad I wanted to use the phrase "dat ass tho" throughout this fic and don't think I've used it once damn.~~


	11. Boys and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like-liking someone is complicated... so is jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry!!! I had family in town this past week until last night, so I haven't really been able to sit down a really write the chapter as timely as I normally try to be. I've tried to work on this chapter to make it towards a moment where we would have... THE DATE. So please stick around!

Yuri was sulking in the living room, glowering at the television, pointedly ignoring his brother. Yuuri sighed heavily, exasperated. “What do you want me to say? ‘No, sorry, Viktor, I’ve got all these heavy groceries by myself?’ ‘Don’t worry about me, I’ve just got dust in my eye?’ I can’t help it, Yuratchka. I go weak around him.” 

Yurio gave the older male an evil side-eyed glare. “But did he have to come all the way into our fucking home, where we live? Where we are not just the two Yuris, but also formerly Eros and Agape? How stupid can you get?” 

Yuuri groaned. “I got weak, okay?! I couldn’t help it! He wore me down!” he exclaimed, hitting his head on the couch. “Sue me!” 

“Oh, I’ll fucking sue you, alright. Sue you for every damn thing for losing your goddamn sense!” the Russian boy snapped harshly, his eyes trained on the television again. 

Yuuri gave the boy a glare. “I know that it was a bad idea, but there were worse things that you’ve walked in on than me fixing a cup of tea for Viktor before he left.” 

“If I had a knife, I wouldn’t have been able to cut through all that fucking sexual tension.” Yuri snarled, gagging at the thought. “You old people are gross.” 

The Japanese man gasped. “I’m not old!” he chirped, offended. 

The Russian rolled his green eyes, still pissed. “What the fuck ever.” he retorted, picking up the remote to change the channel. 

Silence stretched for a few minutes while the sounds of a reality show played, and they were watching as a man searched for furnitures made of chocolate. “...I’m sorry that he was in the house.” Yuuri said calmly, staring at the screen. “It was a severe lack of judgement. But I swear, he never left my sight while he was in here. He didn’t even go to the bathroom here. There was no way that he was near anything that could have given us away.” He nodded his fluffy head towards his own bedroom. “Anything and everything incriminating is in the safe, and he’d need the code to get in.” 

Yurio huffed. “I bet I could still crack that safe in seconds.” he said, not moving from his position. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his tea. “And that is why I change the code every three days.” he remarked, shaking his head tiredly. 

Silence took over again, the two staring at the screen. Yurio broke the silence this time. “So if you’re allowed to have people over here, do I get to, too?” 

This caught Yuuri’s attention. The older man whipped his head around, staring at the young boy like he’d grown a second head. “Why do you ask that? Did you make a friend?!” When the boy’s glower increased as he hyperfocused on the television, Yuuri gasped in shock. “You did!! Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me before?! What’s their name?! Are you two in the same class?! Invite them to the café so I can meet them!” 

“This was why I didn’t tell you before!” Yurio snapped, covering his head with his arms. “I fucking knew you were going to react like this! Fuck!” 

Yuuri sat up straighter, his entire attention focused solely on the younger Yuri. “But you hardly ever talk about having any friends! I was scared you were going to be a recluse or something. You must invite your friend over! I want to meet them!” 

“And have your dumb ass embarrass me? Fuck no!” Yurio snapped, facing his brother again. He flinched when Yuuri began to pout. “Oh, fuck, no. I will _not_ give in just because you’re making that face!”

“But Yurio,” the Japanese man whined, his lower lip poking out as he stared down at the ground, “I really want to meet your friend. I want to be sure that you’ve found a good person to be friends with. You’re a good kid, and my adopted little brother, and as your guardian, it’s my duty to make sure you’re happy and healthy.” He looked back up to Yurio, his brown eyes shining. “So please invite your friend over! I promise I won’t embarrass you! I’ll even buy your favorite snacks so you guys can eat them together and I won’t bother you. Unless they’re a girl, in which case you’re not allowed alone with a girl. I don’t want to become an uncle yet, unless the friendship is purely platonic.” 

“Ew, what, fuck no! Beka’s not a girl!” Yurio snapped, then clapped his hand over his mouth.

Yuuri looked like Yuri had just given him the stars. “His name’s Beka? Your friend?” he asked, perking up instantly. “What’s he like? Is he in your class?” 

Yurio groaned, banging his head against the table in front of him. “Goddamit… I guess I have no choice. You’ll keep pestering me otherwise…” He turned and glowered up at Yuuri. “If you embarrass me in front of Beka, I swear to God…” 

Yuuri beamed, happy as a clam. “I won’t embarrass you, Yuratchka! I promise!” he said cheerfully, the grin on his face annoying the hell out of the Russian. 

The Russian huffed, then turned his attention back to the television. He pulled out his phone, presumably texting his new friend, which caused a fit of giggles from Yuuri. The older boy gave him a knowing, shit-eating grin, much like he always did when he was more confident. 

"Would it perhaps be like: 'Beka and Yuri, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-'" 

Yurio grabbed a pillow from the couch and attempted fratricide by smothering the wind out of his brother. 

❉ ❉ ❉

To say that Yuuri was excited was an understatement. Yurio could see, much to his embarrassment, that his brother-guardian was ecstatic. He could literally see the energy radiating off of him.

Yuri groaned, rubbing his temple. “This is a mistake. I should have told him to fuck off and leave me alone.”

“But’s he’s your brother, isn’t he?” Yurio looked behind him to the taller boy, Otabek Altin. He was a foreigner in Japan, much like him, with a dark undercut hairstyle and equally dark eyes. His serious expression made him look older than he was, even in his high school uniform.

He adjusted his school bag on his shoulder. “What’s wrong with him knowing about me?” he questioned. 

“Everything!” Yuri snapped, like it was obvious. “I can’t have him asking about you all the time! He’s always in my business, and is the ditziest person alive!” 

“...You don’t want him to know how much you talk about him to me, do you?” Otabek deadpanned, staring down at his shorter friend. 

“I don’t talk about the pig all the time!!” Yuri snapped aggressively. 

Otabek looked unamused. “You literally told me at lunch today that Yuuri deserved all the good things in life, and needs to be protected and sheltered.” 

“Th-that’s a lie!” the Russian punk snapped, turning pink. 

Otabek stared. “Sure it is.” he said, unconvinced. Yuri smacked him in the chest in response. “You care about your brother. Nothing wrong with that.” 

Yuri grit his teeth, crossing his arms. “You don’t know the shit he’s been through. Of course he deserves all the good things…” he grumbled, looking away from him. “But that doesn’t mean just anyone can do that willy-nilly! It has to be-!” 

“‘Someone who is worthy enough for the damn pig.’” Otabek finished the quote, continuing to give him a blank, unimpressed stare. Yuri grew flustered with rage as the other boy shrugged. “You care. It’s okay to admit that.” 

The blonde boy kept looking away, trying to look anything but caring. And failing tremendously. “I just don’t want him hurt. He’s so gentle and kind and just starting to mend, and...I don’t want that to be shattered. The last thing he needs is someone who’s gonna hurt him.” 

The dark-haired boy nodded in agreement. “And that’s fine. Just don’t try to ruin all his relationships if you can. He’s an adult, after all.” 

Yuri snorted in response. “Yeah, right. He was giving me puppy dog eyes last night in order to get information out of me about you.” he replied. 

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “You don’t talk about me?” he questioned. 

Yuri turned quickly at him. “O-only because he’d ask about you nonstop and shit! It’d get annoying as fuck!” 

Otabek sighed, shaking his head. “Should we get going? We’re already here, and I’m kind of thirsty… I’ve always been curious about the café you lived at. It’s got a decent reputation, I hear.” 

Yurio snorted again. “It’s pretty damn popular, thank you very much! Don’t you dare call us ‘decent,’ you sugary-sweet Starbucks heathen! You wouldn’t know good coffee if it bit you in the ass! Yuuri grinds those beans every morning first thing, goddammit! There’s a lot of hard work and love put into that shit!” 

“Oh, really? Then I guess we should go in and have some.” the dark-haired boy said. 

“You bet your ass we are! Come on!” And that, ladies and gents, is how you turn a feral cat boy around from being embarrassed to show his (boy)friend to his brother to showing said ~~boy~~ friend how much of an awesome person his brother is. 

Yuri grabbed Otabek’s arm and dragged him over towards the café, fuming with a righteous fury. How dare he call his family café _decent?_ The fucking nerve of it all, and - Wait, no, goddammit, they’re in the store, people are looking at them, Yuuri is - !! 

Yuuri brightened considerably when he spotted Yuri and Otabek, his grin as bright as the sun as he finished serving a table. He tucked his tray under his arm and straightened his blue apron. “Yuratchka! Welcome back! And you must be Yuri’s friend Beka, right?” the Japanese man said kindly, seemingly keeping his promise to not embarrass the Russian too much. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know a whole lot about you.” 

“It’s alright.” Otabek held his hand out to Yuuri, who took it. He shook hands with his older brother, making Yurio die on the inside. “I’m Otabek Altin. It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’ve heard all about you from Yura.” 

Yuri wanted to kick Beka in the knees so bad for saying that. He watched as Yuuri turned to him, his brown eyes wide and glistening with happy tears, looking like the happiest fucking pig dork in the world. 

He ran up and hugged the Russian punk tightly, nuzzling into his head. “Yuratchkaaaaa! Is this true? You talk about me???” Yuuri exclaimed, nearly squeezing the life out of the boy. “Oh my God, you’re the cutest little brother I could have asked for! Yuuuuuuriooooo!” 

“Gah!! Get off me, you fucking fat pig!” Yurio shouted, struggling to get out of his guardian’s near death-grip, but failing miserably. Damn, he was too weak. Need muscles. “Let go, bastard! Who said you could hug me?!” 

Yuuri let go, his brown eyes shining like stars. All the verbal insults in the world wouldn’t be able to make Katsuki Yuuri lose the high he was getting from happiness of his brother being affectionate about him outside of home. “You’re the cutest thing!” he repeated giddily, wiggling happily.

“Shut _UP!_ ” Yuri snarled, pulling at his hair. “Goddammit, I’m not cute!” The punk turned to his now former ~~boy~~ friend. “You’ve been disowned. I revoke our friendship! Fucking backstabber!” 

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “You mean you don’t talk as fondly to him in person as you talk about him at school?” the other boy asked, clearly digging Yurio’s hole by the motherfucking truck load. Yuuri let out another inhuman squeak of joy, and a quick dodge to the side helped the blonde evade capture in the Japanese man’s arms again. 

“Yes! I mean no! I mean, shut your trap!” Yurio hissed, dodging another hug. At this point, it seemed Yuuri was now messing with him. God. Dammit. All. 

Fuck all these losers. 

“I hope you all die in Hell!” he shouted at the two apparent conspirators, fists shaking in fury. 

Yuuri turned to Otabek, his brown eyes now fixed on him. “I’m curious, Otabek,” he began, crossing his arms as he looked down at the young man, his face turning serious. “I’m not gonna sugar coat it when I say that Yuratchka can be...an acquired taste.” he admitted, earning himself a squawk of anger from the blonde in question. “So what drew you to him? What made you two become friends?” 

Otabek stared up at Yuuri, his gaze unfaltering. “His eyes.” he answered. Yuri’s eyes grew wide, surprised and confused.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. “His eyes?” he echoed, waiting for an explanation. 

The dark-haired boy nodded. “When I first met Yura, I realized that he had the eyes of a soldier. That despite his small frame and dainty stature, he had the eyes of a fighter. That’s what drew me to him.” 

Yuuri stared down the boy a little longer, looking ever more the guardian than the goofy looking brother he was a mere minute ago. Yuri couldn’t help but feel nervous. What was he thinking? 

The Japanese man smiled finally, tilting his head to the side. “Ah. You, too, then, huh?” he mused, chuckling. Yurio frowned. 

“What do you mean by ‘you, too’?” he growled, glowering at his guardian. 

Yuuri smiled gently, patting the blonde’s head. “You’ve picked a good friend, Yuratchka. Hold on to this one.” he said happily, moving back to the counter. “You boys can go ahead upstairs. I’ve bought some snacks you guys can eat if you wanted to.” 

Otabek nodded. “I was actually told that I needed to try the coffee here.” he said calmly, looking over at Yuuri. “I hear that the beans are ground every morning?” 

Yuuri blinked, the beamed, looking bashful. “Well, I try to do that, at least. It’s a long process, for sure. What can I put you down for?” he asked, picking up a notepad. 

Yuri watched as his friend and his brother interacted, putting his hidden, frantically beating heart at ease. He was secretly terrified of how Yuuri would be with Otabek, but it seemed like there was no trouble. No over protectiveness or nothing. 

It was strange. He had been expecting that. 

Then he thought back to the past couple of weeks, when a certain silver-haired agent came into the picture. Was Yuuri...healing? Because of Viktor? He frowned slightly to himself, feeling annoyed. He shouldn’t feel jealous. He really shouldn’t. But that guy, that moronic agent… He’s been slowly fixing Yuuri without even Yurio noticing it. What the fuck? 

Said Russian agent came bursting into the café, loudly greeting the owner of the shop. Yurio watched as Yuuri’s face brightened at the sight of him, his smile looking happier, more handsome. 

It made Yuri sick. He shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t. It wasn’t fair to his brother. 

But why was he so fucking pissed at Viktor? Scratch that - why was he feeling more fucking pissed at Viktor than usual? It made no sense. 

“Yura?” He blinked, looking up at Otabek as he returned with two drinks. He handed Yuri one, which was his favorite that Yuuri made special for him, and his own, which looked like a creation that he let Yuuri take liberties with. The taller boy frowned. “Are you alright?” 

Yuri huffed. “I’m fine. Let’s go upstairs.” he said, heading to the back of the shop, pointedly ignoring the way Yuuri was babbling to Viktor, and the agent cooing over whatever it was that the pig said. 

It made Yuri uncomfortable how sick it made him feel. 

Once they made it upstairs, Yuri violently kicked his shoes off, grumbling to himself. Otabek looked at the smaller boy carefully. “...Yura. What’s wrong?” 

Yuri grit his teeth, hissing. “Nothing’s wrong. Just the stupid pig being stupidly disgusting with that pervert.” 

“...Oh. So that’s Viktor, then?” his friend mused, looking at the boy again. 

Yuri threw his bag on the ground. “I fucking hate him! He knows nothing about Yuuri! He fucks up all the time! But why-!” The boy chokes on his words, and he had to take a deep breath. “But why does he look so fucking happy with him? Aren’t I enough?” 

Otabek stared at him for a while, then nodded. “I think I see what the problem is. You’re jealous of Viktor.” 

Yuri froze, shocked and angered. “I am not jealous of that freakshow!!” he snarled, gnashing his teeth together. “What the fuck, why would you say that, Beka?!” 

“Yura, think about it.” he said firmly but gently, setting his own bag down gently. “You’re irritated around him. You don’t like him near your brother.” 

“Yeah, but he knows nothing about Yuu-!” 

“And yet he’s trying.” Otabek said, keeping his voice solid. He looked him straight in the eye. “Just like I am trying to get to know you, to better understand you, he’s doing the exact same thing. We both want to get to know you, and how to make you smile and comfortable.” 

He looked down, running a hand through his hair. “You talk often about how rough your life was, and how rough it was when you two first met. Your strength through all that drew me to you, but now I want to know…” He looked further away, looking almost...embarrassed. “I want to know what I can do to make you feel happy. To make you feel safe. And I think Viktor is trying to do that with Yuuri, too.” 

The young man looked back up at him, facing those soldier eyes. “So tell me, Yura - aren’t I being the same as Viktor, in a way, with trying to get to know you? You talk about Yuuri deserving happiness. You do, too. So why not let both of you be happy?” He shrugged. “Viktor seems to be making your brother happy. Maybe I can...maybe I can do the same for you?” 

Yuri blushed, shocked at this. Was this...a confession?! He babbled like an idiot for a solid twenty seconds, his brain going haywire. “Duh, ugh, uh, um, uh…” 

Otabek smiled, amused. “It’s the truth, too. I don’t tell lies.” 

The Russian turned redder, shoved his feet into a pair of house slippers, and opened the door to lead back downstairs. Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” 

“Downstairs. I left something down there.” he replied curtly. “Make yourself at home in the living room. I’ll be back soon.” 

Otabek nodded, giving him a thumbs up. “Alright. Have fun.” 

Yurio stomped down the stairs, down into the café. It looked like the place cleared, leaving only Yuuri and Viktor as the only ones. Yuuri was busy replenishing the baked goods case, while Viktor was enjoying his drink at a booth. 

The Russian boy stalked over the Russian man, his green glare piercing. He took satisfaction in seeing the grown man up in surprise at his expression. 

“Oh! Yurio! What do I owe this fine pleas-?” 

“Listen here, Nikiforov.” Yuri said, slamming his hand down on the table. He fixed Viktor in his glare. “You make my brother happy, so I’ll let you keep flirting with him or whatever. However,” his expression darkened, akin to a demon’s, “if you ever, _ever_ hurt my brother, _I will have your fucking balls_. Got it?” 

Viktor’s aqua eyes widened in horror, and he nodded quickly. The teen huffed. “Good. You’ll be allowed to live another day, then.” He turned on his heel and walked back towards the back of the store, running into Yuuri on his way out. 

“Oh! Yuratchka! Did you forget something down here?” he asked innocently, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

Yuri looked up at the older man, remembering the first time they met. The first time he saw him as Eros. The first time he saw those bruises on his face. The first time he had the taste of freedom. 

Now, he was looking at the first time he’s seen his brother in love. 

He let out a long-suffering sigh, patting his shoulder. “Just making sure that intentions were clear.” he said nonchalantly. He didn’t look Yuuri in the eye. “...Oi. If you ever wanted to invite him into the house again, I won’t make a fuss about it.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “After all, it wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one who had guests over. Just…” He fidgeted. “Please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Yuuri stared at him, then smiled. He ruffled his hair gently, tenderly. “You’re always looking out for me, aren’t you, you damn brat?” he said affectionately, his smile becoming even softer. “Thank you, Yura.” 

Yuri finally looked Yuuri in the eye. “Just don’t do anything stupid, like get pregnant or something.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he was blushing. “Please, like that could happen.” 

“This is Viktor fucking Nikiforov we’re talking about. He probably _could_ get a man pregnant.” the teen countered. 

“Yura, I won’t.” He ruffled his hair again. “Go to Beka. I’m sure you’ve kept him waiting long enough.” He gave the boy a smirk. “Don’t you two do anything _adult_ while I’m down here, got it? I can still hear everything downstairs.” 

Yuri turned bright red. “Fuck you!” 

“I love you, too!” Yuuri laughed, shooing the boy away. 

Yuri left, feeling embarrassed but also feeling more relieved than ever, feeling that, for once, he was okay with someone else taking care of his brother. 

Because just like for him, there was someone there who was willing to work with him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the huge delay for this chapter, as I had stated that I had family in town and hadn't the time to concentrate like I normally would have. The next chapter should segway into THE DATE, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	12. Kiss Me Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor worries about moving things too fast for Yuuri, Yuuri surprises him with an invitation to go cherry blossom viewing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Whoo! And it's somewhat timely, too! Shoutout to ShikiMagica for the suggestion of them having a flower viewing date (though it's kind of ended up more as a double date)! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter and enjoy a special surprise!

Viktor was nervous. Very nervous. He wanted so badly to take Yuuri on a date. He really did.

He wanted to spoil the younger man senselessly, shower him with gifts fitting for a prince. He would give the moon and stars to him if he asked.

To Viktor, Yuuri was worth all that and more, and deserved it. The odds of the cute shop owner allowing it were low, however, only due to his adorable, shy nature.

That didn't stop Viktor from dreaming, though.

Viktor stared contentedly through the café window, smiling serenely as his beloved angel worked, his smile a ray of sunshine. The Russian agent would have been content to keep watching if his Yuuri hadn't turned and saw him. The smile on the owner's face _became_ the sun, the light of Viktor's life.

How far their relationship has blossomed since that first day.

Viktor smiled warmly back, entering the shop. Yuuri leaned over the counter, his white sleeves pushed up to his elbows already. The Japanese man beamed up at him.

“Good afternoon, Viktor! Do you want to try this new coffee blend I received today?” he asked, straightening up to look up to him. His eyes looked so beautiful with how they sparkled. He winked at the older man. “It's been a hit all morning.”

Now how can he refuse his angel when he's so cute? Viktor smiled, chuckling warmly. “Then I'll try that, my dear.” Viktor wanted to take a picture of the adorable pink blush that dusted his round cheeks. 

Yuuri smiled nonetheless. “Coming right up. Croissant, too?”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor gushed, smiling like the love struck fool he was. “You know me so well!”

Yuuri giggled and set about the order. Viktor sighed, watching the young man drift to and fro elegantly, his body seeming to dance to some unheard music. He was incredibly… Well, incredible. 

Oh, Viktor has long since finished his job here in Japan. He was working extensively into the Eros case with more vigor than he had in years, so he didn’t want the mess of travel to interfere with his work. However, it was just an excuse. It wasn’t the eros case break through that was keeping him here. 

It was Yuuri. Sweet, beautiful Yuuri. His Yuuri who had overcome so much, and had to go through tragedy to get where he was today. The beautiful ice skater that the world was wrongfully robbed the pleasure of ever watching perform, all due to a mysterious person referred to as ‘the Prince’ and their obsession with him. Just the thought of what the kind Japanese man must have went through set Viktor’s blood boiling. 

Yuuri didn’t deserve that. No one did. 

He easily found his warm, happy smile when Yuuri came back with his order. The café owner smiled. “Anything else for your order?” he asked kindly, giving him a soft smile. 

_Your heart._ “This will do me wonderfully, thank you!” he said cheerfully, taking his order after exchanging money. He went over to one of the window booths, staring out into the afternoon sun contentedly. He took a sip of his coffee, pleased to find that he liked it. 

This was nice. Why couldn’t he have this? He glanced back up towards the counter, where Yuuri was cleaning the case. The dark-haired man blushed as he caught him looking at him, but not before he smiled and winked at him. This caused Viktor to blush as well. How could he be so cute and sexy at the same time? 

It wouldn’t be the first or last time that Viktor wished he could whisk him away and they live happily ever after, and a good love making session in bed. 

He looked away as he blushed, smiling to himself. He will go at Yuuri’s pace. Past experience has taught him that letting the younger man make the moves was what helped their relationship bloom and progress like it was. It was so much better, purer, anyways, with Yuuri making the moves. Each moment was special, sweet, and _just right._

Viktor could not have made a better decision. 

And it did seem like he was making a good decision, as the teenager Yurio was sending him death glares less and less each time they came into contact. He assumed that the talk where younger Yuri had…basically told him he’d remove his manhood if he hurt Yuuri was his version of a blessing. Permission to date Yuuri. 

While he was sure that, technically, Yuuri probably _didn’t_ need to have his little brother approving of his love life, it was probably an assurance for Yuri, too. With all they have been through, it made sense to the Russian man. The young boy was just as protective of his older brother as Yuuri was of him. It seemed natural, and made perfect sense. 

He continued to sip happily at his coffee, ripping bites out of his croissant as he watched the customers flow through the café, the afternoon crowd really picking up. Which surprised Viktor when Yuuri suddenly came up to his booth. 

The Japanese man fidgeted nervously with his serving tray, his little body wriggling nervously. “U-um… Th-the cherry blossoms are going away soon.” he started awkwardly, his voice cracking a little. He quickly cleared his throat, then forced himself to make eye contact with Viktor. “The shop’s closed tomorrow, so Yurio and I are going cherry blossom viewing. Yurio’s bringing his friend Otabek from school.” His eyes dropped to the floor, and Viktor admired the steady shade of pink rising on his cheeks. “I-if you’re not too busy tomorrow, um, w-would you like to join us?” 

Yuuri hid his face behind his tray quickly, effectively hiding his red face from Viktor. 

Viktor blinked in surprise, then chuckled. How cute~! He really felt lucky knowing the cutest angel on Earth. He gently pried the tray down from Yuuri’s face, smiling more at the sight of Yuuri’s red face. 

“I would love to, if I can bring Makkachin.” he said warmly, removing his hand. Yuuri’s eyes sparkled in response, and Viktor knew that he was more than ecstatic with his response. “Should I bring anything?” 

Yuuri shook his head, tray hiding the lower half of his face. “I-I’m packing us a lunch, and we’ve got blankets here at home.” he replied instantly. “O-only if you want to bring anything with you, like water for Makkachin or something.” he suggested. 

Viktor smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It wasn’t a one on one date, but the thought of seeing Yuuri underneath those pretty cherry blossom trees that he’s seen blooming everywhere was a sight he wanted to see. “What time should I arrive tomorrow, then?” 

❉ ❉ ❉

The Russian agent was walking up the street the next day, Makkachin in tow. He had brought an extra blanket and some bowls for Makkachin so that his beloved pooch could join them in eating. He inhaled the sea air happily, a bounce in his step as he neared his destination. They were all meeting at the _Twin Lilies_ about noon, then they will walk to the nearest park right after that and set up a viewing for the afternoon. 

It was the perfect pre-date. He would have much preferred it being just the two of them, but knowing Yurio, that probably would not happen. Then again, he was sure that perhaps Yuuri wouldn’t have felt comfortable with Yurio being left alone with Otabek. Just a gut feeling. 

The Russian man smiled brightly as he neared the shop, spying his lovely angel talking to his little brother and another young man. Yuuri was wearing a lovely green cardigan with a yellow shirt underneath, and was wearing those same tight jeans from the last time Viktor saw him in civilian clothing. He was holding a rather large looking picnic basket in both hands, a large blanket draped over one arm.

God, if that wasn’t a heartbreaker, he didn’t know what one looked like. 

Yuuri happened to glance his way, his face brightening as he caught sight of him. It made Viktor’s heart perform quad flips in his chest. Too. Stinking. Cute. Yuuri waved at him, shifting his basket into one hand before performing the action. 

“Viktor!” 

Oh, Viktor wanted to hear him say his name a thousand times. The agent smiled, joining the group. “I hope I’m not too late?” 

Yurio huffed. “You took for freaking ever. It’s about damn time you showed up!” the blonde huffed. “I’m starving!” 

The other boy with him, Otabek, looked down at the other teen, raising an eyebrow. The blonde huffed again and grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Yuuri smiled at the group. “Well, shall we get going?” 

Yuuri and Yurio led the way to the park, leaving Otabek, Viktor, and Makkachin trailing behind. The two Yuris chatted together, the brothers unknowingly setting two hearts a-pitter patter. 

Viktor cleared his throat, looking down at Otabek “So, how do you and Yurio know each other?” he inquired, giving him a polite smile. 

“We’re in the same homeroom.” Otabek replied, his eyes fixed ahead of him. “Yura told me all about you.” he said. 

Viktor brightened. “Oh? About me?” he asked, grinning. “What did he say about me?” 

“That you’re noisy, loud, a terrible flirt, and a pervert.” he listed, never breaking face once. He looked up at Viktor. “But I don’t think you’re half of that.” 

Viktor didn’t know whether he liked that or not. “I, um… I’m sorry if your impression of me is wrong?” he said uncertainly, unsure of how to respond to those insults. 

Otabek shrugged. “He’s overprotective. It makes sense to me that he’d feel that way about you.” He gave Viktor another look. “But don’t worry. I managed to help him understand that you just want what’s best.” 

Viktor stared, unsure of what to say again. This time for this compliment? “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Otabek turned his gaze ahead again. “Yuuri. You’ve been helping Yuuri.” he said simply, watching their Yuris as they searched out the perfect viewing spot. “Yura’s noticed it. He just doesn’t want to admit it.” 

“Oh. I see.” Viktor turned his gaze to them as well, watching Yuuri again. “I didn’t think I’ve had that much impact on him.” 

Otabek grunted. “Sometimes it doesn’t take a lot at all.” 

Viktor turned to him, quirking an eyebrow. “That sounded rather wise.” he noted. 

Otabek shrugged, remaining silent. 

Very soon, they found the perfect spot right underneath a particularly pretty tree to set up their picnic. Otabek and Yurio set the blankets up on the ground while Yuuri began taking out the food. Viktor stared in awe at the cuteness of the arrangement of the food. 

“These are utterly adorable!” Viktor exclaimed, admiring a ball of rice shaped to look like a dog’s head. 

Yuuri blinked in surprise. “Have you not tried a bento yet, Viktor?” he asked in amazement. 

Viktor smiled, chuckling softly. “Honestly, I didn’t know such cute things as dish existed. What’s this?” he asked, lifting up the rice. 

“That’s called _onigiri_ \- a rice ball, dumbass.” Yurio exclaimed curtly, snatching it out of his hand before taking a huge bite out of it. “It’s got stuff inside it sometimes.” He looked over at Yuuri skeptically. “You don’t have any _umeboshi_ ones hidden in these, right?” 

Yuuri laughed. “I have those in a separate container. You’ve got a salmon one.” he assured his little brother. 

Yurio grunted, shoving the rest of the rice ball in his mouth. “Good. I don’t like them.” 

“I’d like to try one, Yuuri-san.” Otabek said politely, addressing the older brother. 

Yuuri smiled, plucking one from a different container. “Here you are, Otabek. And please, you can just call me Yuuri, or give me a nickname.” he said. 

Otabek frowned, taking a bite out of his rice ball. “Then I might go back with Katsuki-san.” he said. 

Yuuri sighed, shaking his head. “Fine, I guess you can stick with Yuuri-san.” he said, handing out chopsticks to everyone to pick up the other foods at their own leisure. “Katsuki-san was my father.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly at the mention of Yuuri’s father, recalling once again the Katsuki family tragedies. He didn’t comment, only politely thanking Yuuri for his chopsticks before picking up what looked like bite sized pieces of fried chicken. 

They spent several hours like this, talking, laughing, and eating. Viktor felt relaxed for the first time in a very long time, and everyone else looked just as blissful. Heck, even Yurio seemed to be relaxing, leaning up against Otabek about halfway through their lunch. 

Viktor turned to Yuuri again, admiring the lovely young man as he stared up at the cherry blossoms peacefully. He couldn’t help but admire the softness of Yuuri’s lips, and how they looked as pink as the pretty flower petals fluttering down in the air. 

The Russian man licked his lips, blushing faintly. He wanted to kiss him. So bad. Like, really, really bad. He had to know if they were as soft as they looked, and if they tasted anything like the strawberries that Yuuri had packed as a dessert for their lunch. He had to know. He has to know. 

A tiny grain of rice near the corner of Yuuri’s mouth seemed to give him the help he needed. And Yurio and Otabek were sound asleep from lunch.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor purred, sitting up, closer to the young man. Yuuri turned his attention to Viktor, his big brown eyes fixed solely on him. 

“Yes?” he asked innocently, tucking his knees up to his chest. 

Viktor smirked softly. “You’ve got some rice on your face.” 

Yuuri blinked in surprise, raising a hand to wipe it off. “Huh? Where?” 

“Right…here.” Viktor leaned forward, kissing Yuuri on those pretty pink lips. 

God, it felt good kissing Yuuri. He could get drunk from this kiss alone, and it was so sweet and innocent and tasted like strawberries. 

Viktor pulled away from the young man, removing the grain of rice from his lips. “Got it.” he said with a cheeky smile. 

Yuuri’s face was priceless. His cheeks were turning a lovely shade of pink in response to the kiss. He didn’t say anything for quite some time. 

Thank God Yurio and Otabek had fallen asleep after eating. Viktor was sure he’d be a dead man if he did that when the younger brother was awake. 

Viktor frowned after a while of Yuuri not responding. Did he break him?! Did he move too fast? Was this too soon? He started backpedaling, his own cheeks turning red. 

“I-I’m sorry, Yuuri! I didn’t mean to make you uncomforta-!” Viktor was caught by surprise as Yuuri launched himself at Viktor, pressing their lips together again. 

Viktor blinked in shock as Yuuri pulled away this time from the kiss, the Japanese man’s blush increasing on his face. The sweet man smiled. “Cheater. You beat me to it.” he teased, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. 

The Russian man beamed, his heart swelling at Yuuri’s acceptance. “Really? You didn’t mind?” he asked, disbelief in his voice. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, shaking his head. “Do you really think I’d have invited you if I didn’t like you at least a little bit?” The adorable angel shifted his legs from close to his chest to tucking them neatly under him, smiling up at him. “I mean, we’ve been flirting for a while now, unless I’m reading wrong?” 

Viktor smiled gently down at him. “I just wanted to go at your pace.” he said softly. “I didn’t want to push you unnecessarily, like I was in the beginning.” 

The café owner chuckled, his shoulders bouncing in amusement. “And I appreciate it dearly.” he said sincerely, placing his hand close to Viktor’s thigh. Viktor smiled and rested his hand on top of Yuuri’s, squeezing it gently in his grip. Yuuri adjusted his hand and squeezed back, smiling up at him adoringly. 

Viktor smiled back down at him. His lovely, wonderful angel. He brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Yuuri’s hand, looking up at him reverently. “Would it be too bold of me, then, if I were to ask for the pleasure of your company sometime in the near future?” 

Yuuri blushed at the kiss on his hand, then looked up at him, smiling softly. “Only if we’re able to split the costs.” he teased. Viktor whined, dramatically pouting while earning a soft chuckle from Yuuri. The Japanese man met his eyes again. “I can’t keep running from you forever, now can I?” 

Viktor smiled, but for some reason, that sounded somewhat familiar to him. 

He chose to ignore that feeling in favor of basking in the cool breeze and the warmth of Yuuri’s hand in his. 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Sir. We’ve pinpointed the location of Eros and Agape.” the servant said, eyes cold and serious. “They’re located in Hasetsu. In Japan.” 

The tall figure behind the chair hummed in approval. “In the one place we didn’t bother to look. How clever, Eros.” he purred, swirling a glass of wine in his hand. “Going to the one place with the most scars.” 

The figure snapped his fingers, and the servant straightened to attention. “Get a jet ready, and some men.” He chuckled, taking a sip of the wine. “I want to throw a little welcome home party for Eros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! First Yuuri and Viktor's first kiss, but trouble is honing in? Zoinks! But hey, you all know what this means: the date's happening NEXT CHAPTER!! (I know I've been terrible and teasing about it the past two chapters, but it's happening for real now.) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	13. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited date of the two lovebirds finally commences! But a secret's revealed! What happens next?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long!! I had just started training for my second job, and have been working two different jobs now as a result. On top of that, I've got things going in the making towards my own apartment. So I've been a wee bit busy... ^^; 
> 
> I did, however, for reals write the date, and now you guys can (hopefully) enjoy it! FYI: I _suck_ at writing lovey gooey stuff, and "the do" was...difficult to write. Like I'm not sure how far to go, or if I could make myself go so far. Turns out I can't, and you've got my crappy version. I'm sorry!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you still stick around after this chapter! 
> 
> Special thanks to MamaDragon, tashisabutt, and useless bisexual for the date suggestions that made it on here! I've tweaked the ideas, admittedly, but it really helped me with getting the story flowing, so thanks you lovely peoples!

Holy crap. He actually did it. He was going on a date with Viktor Nikiforov. The man who, despite all logic and reason, hasn’t rejected him after all of his own rejections, constantly showing up to be a supportive friend no matter what, casting away his flirtations from weeks ago into genuine interactions. 

To say that Yuuri wasn’t already smitten before would be a damn lie. 

He adored the patience Viktor had with him, and the genuine care he had for him as he started to get to know Yuuri. The Japanese man was floored at how much a perfect person such as Viktor could learn and bend to adapt and help Yuuri in any way he can, supporting him no matter what. 

At first, Yuuri felt that he had wanted a fling. And Yuuri probably would have let him, if not for his anxiety. 

Boy, was he glad he listened to his anxiety for once. He didn’t let it overpower him, but he did lay down the rules he had and set his own pace. He was subconsciously preparing himself for something more meaningful than a fling. Maybe, if Viktor would have him… 

The young man moaned, staring at his clothes. He had been staring at his closet close to twenty minutes now, not having the faintest clue of what to wear for their date in three hours. 

(Yes. Yes he was preparing early. No, he’s not worried at all.) 

All the clothes he had were either too big from prior to his weight loss, too goody-two-shoes, too drop dead seductress Eros, or too old. And _none_ of it could ever become even a decent looking outfit for a first date. 

He was so fucking screwed. 

While Yuuri worried away, biting at his nails, staring into the abyss of hopelessness that was his closet, Yuri entered his room, knocking on the door. 

“Oi, can I borrow your - ...Are you fucking kidding me?” The Japanese man did not turned to acknowledge him as the blonde approached him. “You’re seriously trying to plan out your outfit for your stupid date? Seriously?” 

Yuuri dropped his hand, but continued to bite at his lip. “I’ve got hardly anything decent or nice to wear!” he exclaimed, covering his face. “It’s all either too sexy or too old or too big! And it’s too late to go clothes shopping at this point!” He moaned, sitting on his bed. Looking at those clothes was making him dizzy, and making him hyperventilate. “What if he doesn’t like me after the date?!” 

Yuuri noticed Yuri pinching the bridge of his nose, like as if he was trying not to throttle Yuuri. Which was probably true. The younger man sighed heavily before turning to Yuuri. 

“Listen up, asshole. I’m only saying this once, so you better listen close.” He took another deep sigh before he continued. “You’re one of the sweetest and most beautiful people I’ve ever met. And you’re also one of the most good looking. You’ll be able to pull off anything in that godforsaken closet of yours with ease. Hell, that old man could barely take his eyes off you when we went flower viewing the other day, and you were in that frumpy cardigan. You’re not going to embarrass yourself with how you look, or how you act. You should just be Yuuri, and that’s what makes you beautiful.” He turned away. “And if Nikiforov can’t see that, he’s the world’s biggest moron.” He turned back to Yuuri, pointing a finger at him. “And I’m never going to fucking repeat any of that ever again, so you better commit it to memory, got it?!” 

He turned back to Yuuri’s closet, then frowned. He pulled out an over-sized warm beige coat, and a baby blue tie. “Though these pieces of shit? They need to be burned. They’re hideous.” 

Yuuri blushed in response to Yuri’s awkward, yet kind words. He felt tears well up. That made him feel happy. Really happy. He got up and hugged Yurio tightly. “Yuratchka!!” 

Yurio gagged, wriggling in his arms. “Let me go, you damn pig!!” he snarled, trying to wriggle free from his brother’s strong arms. But he was too strong, and he was stuck. 

Yuuri continued to hug him happily, giddy with the compliments. “Why can’t you be this nice more often?” he asked happily, smiling genuinely. 

Yuri blushed and grumbled. “Then you wouldn’t exactly believe me, now would you?” he murmured, embarrassed. 

The Japanese man gasped and hugged him more, but much more gently. He chuckled as Yuri grudgingly let him continue to hug him. Once he finally let go, the blonde turned to the closet again. 

“I guess I can help you put together an outfit. You’re hopeless when it comes to fashion. Thank God Nikiforov seems to have a thing for unfashionable piggies.” 

Yuuri tastefully ignored that insult. 

...Okay, yeah, not really, he slapped him upside his punk head for calling him a pig again. 

It took another half an hour, but they were soon able to put together an outfit that was perfect for a first date. While Yurio left the bedroom to give Yuuri privacy and space, the older man went over to the safe in his closet. He turned the dial until it unlocked, opening the safe. He pulled his wallet out of the safe, tossing it onto the bed. 

"Can't forget that." he mused, getting back up to his feet, giving the safe a distracted close, not realizing that the door had not shut as he got ready for his date. 

❉ ❉ ❉

The plan was to meet at the _Twin Lilies_ again for this date, which made Viktor nervous. If he thought about it, thi would be the scenario where he meets the parents. 

Except he’s not meeting the parents. 

He’s getting a stare-down by an overprotective, teenage punk. 

This does not help his nerves. Not at all. 

Viktor sits in the living room awkwardly with Yurio while Yuuri’s finishing getting ready in his bedroom. The Russian agent is holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies in his lap, his knee bouncing nervously. 

The blonde continued to stare him down. “Stop that. It’s fucking annoying.” he snapped, curled up perfectly and neatly in his spot. Viktor stopped on a dime. 

The younger Russian sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Look, don’t be so damn nervous.” he said, looking away from him. “Yuuri’s going to love what you idiots do no matter what. He’s head over heels.” He turned his head back sharply, green eyes glaring. “That goes without saying: if you hurt my brother, I will fucking murder you. You disrespect him, I will drown you in the ocean. Got it, Nikiforov?” 

Viktor gulped, nodding frantically. He had no trouble believing Yurio, even though the kid would more than likely have no experience in that. 

Best not tempt the Fates, though, right? 

Finally, the door opened, revealing Yuuri, and… He looked stunning. 

Yuuri’s unruly hair has been somewhat tamed, part of it pinned to the side away from his face. He wore dark pants that fit well but not tight on his legs. His torso was covered with a slow cut black shirt with a fitted, dark purple blazer. It strayed far from the comfortable, cuddly looking attire Viktor had gotten used to seeing, but- 

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” the Russian said instantly, standing up to meet with Yuuri. He lifted the bashful man’s hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. He adored the pink blush that found it’s way easily onto Yuuri’s round cheeks. Viktor smiled, holding out the bouquet he was holding. “For you, my dear.” 

Yuuri gasped, taking the bouquet into his arms. “Lilies…” he murmured in awe. He smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. Viktor felt those butterflies flutter in his stomach as the younger man looked up to him, smiling mischievously. “It can’t possibly be because of my café now, is it?” he teased. 

Viktor beamed back. “Only the best for you, my sweet.” 

Yuuri smiled, giggling as Viktor placed a tender kiss on his cheek, elated by Yuuri’s willing behavior. 

As if he couldn’t fall deeper in love. 

A gruff grunt sounded beside them, and both grown men jumped, sweating like a couple of teenagers caught doing something they weren't supposed to as they looked down at the angry blonde Russian suddenly standing in front of them. 

Yurio pointed at them, his green eyes deadly serious. “Oi. I’m going over to Beka’s tonight to stay the night and play video games.” he growled, his expression nearly unreadable with the look he was giving them. “I don’t want to come back to this place looking like a fucking tornado went through here, got it? And I don’t want to see naked asses strutting around when I get back either, _capisce_?” 

Yuuri stared at Yurio, then his eyes gleamed happily. “Oh, Yurio!” he said, hugging the smaller male tightly. 

The Russian boy struggled mightily, but seemed to fail to escape what was probably a bone-crushing hug. “Let go of me! Don’t be so damned happy, you horny pig!” he snapped, red in the face. 

Yuuri let go of him, suddenly frowning. “You better not be planning anything...special with Otabek, young man.” he said, crossing his arms as he stared down hard at him, his inner guardian seeping in.

Yurio gagged. “Fuck no! We’re not like you two geezers!” He began shoving Yuuri towards the door leading downstairs. “Just get the hell out of here and go on your stupid date! I’ll lock everything up!” he snarled impatiently. 

Yuuri laughed. “Okay, okay! But you have my number, so if you need me, call-” 

“I already know, just go, goddammit!” little Yuri snapped, shoving him down the stairs. He turned on Viktor quickly. “If you break his heart or get him pregnant from this date, I swear to God, I’ll have your balls, you shitty old man.” he threatened, glaring up at him fiercely. 

Viktor held his hands up, sweating slightly at the threat. “No unplanned pregnancies here, sir!” he insisted, feeling the need to remind Yurio that men couldn’t get pregnant an unnecessary thing to remind him. He got the gist of it, after all. 

He followed his sweet angel downstairs, reveling in the smell of his mellow cologne that he had put on for the date. He smiled. What a beauty his Yuuri was. 

Very soon, the two men were outside the café, Yuuri locking it tight before turning to him. He smiled gently up at Viktor. “Shall we go, then? You said you had made the plans.” 

Viktor smiled down at him gently. “Yes. Let’s.” He offered Yuuri his arm, which the younger man happily took, sliding his arm through the crook of his elbow, pressing himself softly against Viktor’s side. 

Has Viktor already mentioned how handsome Yuuri looked right now? He just got ten times more handsome on his arm just now. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuuri couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled in his chest when they came upon the closed restaurant. Apparently, Viktor had tried to make a reservation here, but it had unintentionally failed, as the restaurant they going to go to was one of those that closed early. 

The poor Russian was pouting, looking forlornly at the sign. The Japanese man couldn’t suppress another chuckle and put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Um, it’s not nearly as nice as this place, but I have an idea of a place we can go for food.” he suggested. He smiled gently at him. “Then we can go on those other ideas that you had in mind.” 

He watched the Russian man mull over the idea, sniffling his disappointment away. Viktor finally relented. “Okay. Lead the way, my love.” 

It made Yuuri’s heart go all twitter-pated hearing all these sweet phrases from Viktor. As if he needed more reason to fall in love with the Russian agent. 

The former criminal held out his hand to take Viktor’s, smiling up at him. “Let’s go, then!” He led the way, letting their hands swing slowly as they walked. “It’s a cheap place to go, but it’s got really good food. I’m sure you’ll like it.” he said happily, already mentally drooling at the thought of it. Yes, he’s kept up with the work he had made from his diet, but he was more than willing to indulge himself on this date. He’s earned it, after all, and dates are supposed to be fun. 

Minutes pass as they walked together, silence filling the air pleasantly around them. Yuuri risked a glance at Viktor, only to feel happiness rush through him at the excitement in the Russian’s blue eyes. He was pretty sure his own eyes were shining happily as they walked together. He felt lighter than air with Viktor. 

Viktor made everything wonderful again. 

They soon reached their destination, and soon enough Viktor and Yuuri are seated up at a private booth in a loud and crowded restaurant. Yuuri happily inhaled the air, resisting the urge to drool once again. All the food he’s been denying himself was cooked here, and he was more than ready to chow down. 

He looked up at Viktor’s face, amused by the wide-eyed wonder he had on his face. It was adorable. 

“Do you have an idea of what you want to eat?” Yuuri asked, pulling out a menu. His eyes scanned the page until he found just the meal he was looking for. 

Viktor smiled, resting his chin in his hand. “I’d love to have whatever you’re having, Yuuri.” he mused, looking down at the closed menu in front of the young Japanese man. “You look ecstatic.” 

Yuuri jumped, blushing faintly. “A-are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to-” he began, stuttering nervously.

“Yuuri, I want to.” Viktor insisted, taking Yuuri’s hand into his. He smiled gently. “I want to know everything about you. More than what I already know from our conversations up until now.” He smiled. “So, what are we having?” 

Before Yuuri could respond, a waitress popped up. “Hello, kind customers! What can I get for you?” she asked happily, pad and pen at the ready. 

Yuuri gulped, glanced a Viktor, before turning back to her. “Um, w-we’d like to have two katsudon, please.” he said softly. “Oh, um, and maybe just water for me?” 

Viktor smiled. “I”ll take a water as well.” he said cheerfully. Once she left, he turned to him with a glint in his eyes. “So, I get to finally taste the infamous katsudon that gives my lovely Yuuri a little belly?” he teased, smiling at the Japanese man. 

Yuuri blushed deeply. “V-Viktor! D-don’t make fun of me!” he whined. "And it's not like it's a 'little' belly, anyways..." he muttered, embarrassed. 

Viktor laughed heartily, eyes shining. “Why not? I thought your belly was cute before you lost weight.” he said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand again. “You’re cute no matter what, of course.” 

Yuuri blushed more so in response. “You’re unbelievable.” he murmured, hiding his face with one hand, his other still in Viktor’s grasp. 

Viktor chuckled, softer this time. “Unbelievably in love with you.”

Yuuri looked up shyly at Viktor, his voice lost in his throat. Viktor really was unbelievable.

They sat there for quite a while, just looking up into each other's eyes, enjoying the quiet of the other's company in the noisy restaurant. Yuuri would have kept staring forever had the waitress not arrived with their meal.

Two large, heaping bowls filled with katsudon were placed in front of them, breaking their concentration. The waitress smiled. “Enjoy!” she chirped, then scooted on her way back into the fray.

Yuuri brightened at the sight of his favorite food. It wouldn't be as good as his mother's or his own, but it will be delicious nonetheless. He had no doubt about it. 

Viktor stared at the bowl with a happy smile on his face. “Oh, it looks so good!” he declared, clapping his hands together. He picked up his chopsticks, picked up a serving of the pork, and took a bite.

The Japanese man couldn't hold his amusement in as Viktor vigorously ate the meal. “Vkusno! It's so good! Is this what God eats?!” he exclaimed, enthralled with the meal.

Yuuri chuckled in amusement, taking his own bite. “Now you see why I had to get a little more serious with my diet.” he joked while relishing the taste of the pork and egg. If only he had Yura’s metabolism, or even Viktor's. 

Yuuri sighed worriedly. Was Yuri going to be okay? Did he make it to Otabek’s safely? He wasn't feeling lonely, was he? Okay, he needed to call.

Yuuri pulled out his cell phone, looking up at Viktor apologetically. “I'm sorry, but, um… C-can I call Yuri real quick? I-I just wanted to make sure he made it to his friend's house okay.”

Viktor stared for a moment, then chuckled, a smile on his face. “I'm pretty sure he made it there safely, Yuuri. He's a teenager.” Yuuri gave him a mortified look, which made the man only chuckle even more. “But I suppose for your peace of mind…” 

The young man sighed in relief, then quietly excused himself from the table.

He went into the bathroom and waited somewhat impatiently for the boy to pick up. He attempted to tame his hair while he waited.

_“What the hell are you doing?! Aren't you on a stupid date right now?!”_

Good. At least he's okay.

“Sorry, I just thought of you, and got worried.” He bit his lip worriedly. “Did you make it to Otabek’s safely?”

_“HAH?!?! Of fucking course I did! Moron!”_ Yuuri heard the boy take a deep breath. _“Just… Do adult stuff. Have fun. You… You deserve that, got it? And you better remember that!”_

Yuuri smiled, touched by his words. “Okay. I will. ...Love you, little brother.”

There was silence on the other end, then another sigh. _“Love you, too, stupid big brother.”_

Yuuri felt his heart warm up in happiness. He was lucky to have him. He quickly said his goodbye and returned to the dining area.

He smiled as he caught sight of Viktor, waiting for him to return. “Sorry about that.” he said softly. “I worried over nothing.”

Viktor smiled gently at him. “It's fine. Don't apologize.” Viktor held his chopsticks up to Yuuri, a piece of katsudon wavering temptingly in front of his lips. “Say ‘aw,’ Yuuri! Be romantic with me!” he demanded jokingly, his familiar heart-shaped smile on his face. 

Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before taking the bite held in front of him. Dates were totally cheat nights and didn’t count towards a diet at all, after all. At least that was what he was telling himself while he gladly ate the piece fed to him. 

He held up his chopsticks as well, bringing a piece of pork up to Viktor’s lips. “I want to do the same, Viktor.” he said happily. “Let me, too!” He marveled at the way Viktor’s pale cheeks flushed red as he leaned forward and took the bite from Yuuri. 

The pair happily talked about life, their day to day report of the past week, Viktor about his family, Yuuri about raising Yurio (what parts he could share, anyways). There was also a lot of staring into each other’s eyes, melting at the sight of the other. Yuuri felt certain he melted a hundred times alone. 

They paid their bill and left the noisy restaurant, hand in hand. Viktor beamed happily down towards Yuuri. “Are you ready for the next part of our date?” he asked gently. 

Yuuri chuckled. “That depends. Is it going to be closed, too?” he teased. 

Viktor smiled, lifting their joined hands to kiss the back of Yuuri’s hand. “Oh, if this place is closed, I’d be sorely disappointed.” 

The Japanese man smiled gently. “Lead the way, then.” he said warmly, his gentle gaze on the beautiful Adonis in front of him. 

His hero. His knight with shining silver hair. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Viktor led Yuuri down the beach, continuing to hold his hand. They had arrived at just the right time, when the sun was setting. The dying rays of the sun bled across the sand, casting long shadows as the fiery ball sank slowly down the horizon. It was utterly romantic and Viktor loved it. 

He loved it even more with how the like hit Yuuri. His lovely angel looked ethereal, the lovely orange of the sun warming his skin, giving it a soft glow. His hair danced in the wind, the unruly mop seeming to drive the young man crazy with it’s rebelliousness, what with him constantly running his hands through his fingers to fix it. 

Viktor had found himself, on more than one occasion, where he felt he saw a familiar face on his angel whenever his bangs were pushed out of his face, much like now, while he was attempting to fix the ruffled hair.

It was almost like he was… 

His angel looked up at him, brown eyes wide and sparkling. “What did you have planned here?” he asked, the sound of laughter in his voice. 

Viktor smiled, staring down at him as his thoughts cleared, filled only with Yuuri. Only with his Yuuri. “I just thought that a walk on the beach would have been romantic. I thought you might like the quiet.” 

Yuuri blushed that pretty pink blush, looking happy. “I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Viktor. That was thoughtful of you.” 

Viktor’s smile turned gentler as he gazed down at the content and happy expression on Yuuri’s face. “Anything for you, my dear Yuuri.” 

Yuuri blushed deeply, the looked away, his expression conflicted. He met his blue eyes again nervously, a faint pink on his cheeks. “Um, Viktor… I, um, I wanted to ask you something…” he admitted softly, fidgeting with the sleeves on his blazer. 

Viktor stepped closer, giving Yuuri his rapt attention. The smaller man gulped almost audibly, and the Russian was beginning to feel the other’s nerves. 

The young man took a deep breath. “I-I like you.” he said simply, his voice soft but firm. He looked up at him, staring up at him intently with those warm chocolate eyes. “I’ve liked you for quite a while now. I just… I was scared. I’ve… Life hasn’t been kind to me, so I tend to push people away. Run away, you know? Running seemed to be the only thing I was good at.” 

He looked down to his feet, and Viktor could see the glimmer of tears welling in his eyes. “I’ve ran from my past. I’ve ran from other people. I could run forever, and try to stay away. But with you,” Viktor’s breath hitched at the intensity in his eyes. “With you, I don’t feel like running. I don’t want to push you away. I don’t want to run away from you. Not anymore.” The tears silently escaped from his eyes, down his round cheeks, catching the last rays of the sun. 

Yuuri stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Viktor in a hug. “I’m tired of running. If...if you’d have broken, fucked up me, then I won’t run anymore. I...I don’t just like you, Viktor.” Yuuri’s grip tightened on him. 

“I love you.” 

Viktor’s heart nearly stopped, Yuuri’s soft confession nearly breaking his heart in two and making his heart sing. Viktor nearly crushed the younger man in his arms, burying his nose into Yuuri’s shoulder. A soft gasp came from the young man as Viktor rubbed his back. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” he murmured into his shoulder, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his soft black hair. “I’d always take you, no matter what.” He smiled as he cradled his head to his shoulder. 

“I love you, too.” 

Another soft gasp escaped from Yuuri, and not moments later, Viktor felt wet tears soak his shoulder. He resumed his ministrations on the other’s back and hair while they held each other like a lifeline. 

It was only them in the world. 

The sun had long since set once they finally left the beach, holding each other’s hands tightly, returning back to the _Twin Lilies_. The walk back was comfortingly quiet, the only noise being the crash of the waves and the cry of gulls in the distance. 

Viktor looked down at the young man, his heart swelling with love. Yuuri’s eyes were red from crying, but the look of contentment and joy on his face said it all. They were in love.

Viktor was well prepared to do whatever it took to make Yuuri happy. To calm his fears, to help him through the pain he went through. All of it, for the sake of his beloved. He would fight the world for Yuuri if he needed to. 

The pair arrived at the darkened windows of the café, neither saying a word. Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand long enough for the young man to rifle through his keys until he could find the one to the shop. The young man looked up at Viktor expectantly. 

“Um, would you like to stay the night?” he asked bashfully. “Yura’s not going to be home until possibly morning, and… Well, I don’t want tonight to end.” 

Viktor smiled gently, kissing Yuuri’s hand gently. “I would love to.” 

Very soon after, they were in Yuuri’s dark room, clumsily taking each other’s clothes off, kissing gently and awkwardly, like teenagers making out for the first time. Viktor had Yuuri pinned underneath him when Yuuri stopped him. 

“Wait,” He reached his hand across to the bedside table, reaching for the light. He turned it on, and Viktor was greeted with light, and the beauty of Yuuri. The young man blushed deeply as he wrapped his arms around his body self-consciously. “I-I want you to see me. All of me.” He slowly removed his arms, his blush increasing. “I know my body’s not beautiful, but I still want you to see me.”

Viktor marveled at Yuuri’s body, stripped down to his boxer briefs. He was wrong. It was beautiful. It was Yuuri. The long limbs, lean muscle. The stubborn little pudge of belly fat, thick thighs. Viktor’s fingers ghosted over stretch marks and scars from unknown injuries, marveling at the man beneath him. Just what kind of life did Yuuri lead before becoming a café owner, after he had been kidnapped? What was it that put scars on his body and on his heart? Who had done this to him? 

Viktor leaned down and kissed at a scar on his side, just below his ribs. “You are beautiful. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” he said firmly, bringing his face close to Yuuri’s. The young man blushed a deeper red than before, staring up at Viktor in awe. The Russian smiled gently down at him. “I think you’re the most gorgeous person in the world - outside and in.” 

The tears that flooded into the Japanese man’s eyes gave him all the answer he needed, and Viktor pulled Yuuri into a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss led to other things, to whispered confessions of love, more kissing, and love making. Viktor held Yuuri tightly in his arms as they became one, brushing away the young man’s tears of bliss as they shared another kiss. 

The last that Viktor remembered of their night together was holding Yuuri in his arms, and falling into a state of bliss. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Viktor awoke to Yuuri curled up in his arms, his nose pressed into his collarbone. The Russian man beamed, nuzzling his own nose into Yuuri’s soft hair. Sunlight streamed through the window, indicating that it was at least mid-morning. 

Viktor looked around the modest room for a moment, curiosity about his lover intent in his eyes. He noticed the closet door was open, probably from when Yuuri was getting changed the night before. Inside, just at the right angle, he recognized the shape of what could only be a safe, still cracked slightly open. 

What could be inside there? 

A soft moan broke his train of thought, and he turned his attention to the sleeping beauty in his arms. Yuuri blinked tiredly up at Victor, a small smile appearing on his face sleepily as he recognized the Russian. 

Yuuri laced his fingers through The Russian’s silver hair. “Hey…” 

Viktor smiled, taking the man’s hand and kissing it gently on the knuckles. “Hey, yourself.” he replied in amusement, staring down at him. “Did you sleep well, my prince?” 

The young man blushed faintly at the nickname as he became more awake. “Yes, I did.” he blushed faintly. “You know, you’re the first person I’ve slept with in quite a long time.” 

The older man raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that right?” 

Yuuri chuckled. “Yeah. I was three years celibate, but I guess I’m okay with breaking it if it’s with you.” he teased lightly. 

Viktor smiled. “Well, I’m glad that I got to share in something special with you.” 

The younger hummed appreciatively. “Would you like some coffee or tea? I can get up and make us some.” he offered. 

Viktor sat up. “Eh? But you must feel sore after last night. Let me do it.” he insisted. 

The young man laughed, sitting up as well, albeit a little more slowly than Viktor. “No offense, Viktor, but you don’t know where everything is in the kitchen, and I’d like to keep it intact.” He smiled. “Besides, I make the best coffee, remember? Don’t you always tell me that?” 

Viktor stared down at him, then smiled. “Of course. I’l leave it to you, then.” he said gently. 

Yuuri smiled back, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Viktor blushed as the Japanese man pulled away, smiling as brightly as the sun. “Then I’l do that. I’ll be back soon.” 

The younger man pulled himself out of bed and found his pair of underwear and his discarded black shirt, getting himself modestly dressed before leaving to the kitchen. 

Viktor gets up from the bed as well to make himself decent, putting on his underwear, pants and shirt. He’s just finished buttoning his shirt when his eyes drift over to the safe in the closet again. His curiosity grew as he spied the open door. 

Surely a little peak won’t hurt?

He walked over quietly to the closet, squatting down at the front of the safe. He slowly pulled the door back, anticipating nothing more than a few documents and perhaps some keys for work. 

What he saw made his heart and his stomach drop. 

Inside the safe were wads of cash, stacked carefully and neatly to one side. Along with it were items that he had long familiarized himself with as belonging to a certain pair of criminals that he has been searching for for years. 

His hands trembled as he pulled out a light gray outfit, the size of it having once belonged to a young child. His eyes flickered back to another outfit inside, this one pitch black as the darkest nights. His breath caught as he gently pulled out the offending garment, begging and pleading to all higher beings that this wasn’t what he thought it was. 

“Viktor, I’ve brought the coffee!” Yuuri’s voice announced cheerfully, his footsteps coming up to the door. “Are you -?” 

Viktor didn’t turn his eyes towards Yuuri until he heard him gasp, followed by the sound of two coffee mugs falling to the floor. He turned his eyes slowly to Yuuri’s horror-stricken face, gripping the black material tightly in his hands. 

In his hands was Eros’ costume. 

And his criminal was right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE THAT?! VIKTOR KNOWS!! _HE KNOWS!!!_
> 
> Prepare yourselves for angst!! Because these next few chapters are going to have a crap ton if I can help it!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below and tell me what you think! (It motivates me, especially with the upcoming angst.)


	14. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is exposed. Viktor is heartbroken. Yurio wants to kick Viktor's ass. 
> 
> And the Prince has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was the part I was looking forward to writing the most, and also had the most difficulty with. I hope you can bear with me, and I hope that it is satisfactory. 
> 
> **WARNING:** There is an implied kidnapping scene towards the end of the chapter. It is an actual kidnapping, technically, but it is implied so as to work with the story. 
> 
> Also, there is blood. A good amount of it. Again, mostly implied. But there's more blood in the future. Lots more. Sorry!!

Yuuri couldn’t believe this was happening. After so many years of being so unbelievably careful, to the point of being accused of paranoid, and the one time where he was careless, where he _didn’t_ make sure everything was clear, and he ruined it for all of them. 

Fucking crashed and burned all of it for all of them. 

Because in Viktor’s hands was his own suit as Eros. 

The most damning evidence in existence. 

And it was all his fault.

Viktor and Yuuri were quiet for a long time, the hot coffee they were going to drink long forgotten as it formed a brown pool on the floor. Yuuri could feel his breathing hitch in his chest the longer Viktor says nothing, the longer he continues to hold his old suit in his hands. 

_Just fucking say something, goddammit._

Finally, _finally_ , Viktor broke the silence. “You… You’re Eros.” he managed to choke out.

Yuuri stared at the ground before him, tears stinging in his eyes. He couldn’t even bother to lie at this point. “Yes.” 

“And you’ve been hiding this from me all this time?” His voice was filled with pain.

Yuuri’s body shook, and he clenched his hands at his sides. “...Yes.” It wasn't like he had much of a choice, if he wanted to remain free.

Viktor abruptly got to his feet, clenching the costume in his hands. He shook the costume at him, his blue eyes now hard. “ _You_ are _Eros?!_ The international criminal that's evaded even the FBI and CIA?! The criminal wanted for the theft of international military secrets, multi million dollar jewels, and the assassinations of a multitude of criminal and political leaders?! _That_ Eros?!”

Yuuri was already reaching his breaking point. “...Yes. Yes to everything you've said, and yes to whatever the hell you are going to ask me next.” He lifted his eyes finally, the gaze hard and piercing despite the threat of tears. “I am Eros.”

Viktor's jaw went slack, his hands limp. The costume fell to the ground from his grip. The agent rushed forward and pushed Yuuri's dark bangs back, away from his face. Yuuri's heart broke as Viktor stared down at his face, recognizing the man he had been hunting for for years.

His hands dropped from Yuuri's face, his expression lost. “You… You really are Eros.” he murmured in disbelief, running a hand through his hair.

Yuuri glared. “I thought we already established that?” he snapped, gritting his teeth angrily. Angry at Viktor. Angry at himself. 

Viktor's face hardened in response, his eyes as piercing as glass. “Why would you hide this from me? Were you just having fun with keeping me in the dark?”

“Of course not!” Yuuri shouted at him, tears threatening to prick his eyes again. “Why would you even suggest that?!”

“Then why would you hide something this huge?” he growled, crossing his arms. His eyes widened. “You knew who I was, too, didn’t you?” 

“Viktor, this is not -” 

“That’s Agent Nikiforov to you, _Eros._ ” he snapped harshly. Yuuri shut his mouth, trembling with rage. He trusted Viktor. He thought that Viktor would never find out, but he didn’t think that he’d react so badly. 

He’s been nothing but a damn fool. 

Viktor regarded him carefully, his eyes serious, like any good field agent. “Enough with your stupid game, Eros. I’ve had it up to here with your lies.” 

“ _Game?_ ” Yuuri hissed, tension in his shoulders. He glared up at Viktor, brown eyes hardening. His hands clenched into fists. “How dare you. How _fucking **DARE**_ you!” He marched up to Viktor, shoving his nose into Viktor’s space. He glared up at him. “You don’t know how hard I’ve worked for this!” He gestured to around him, his voice dripping in anger. “Normalcy! Safety! This isn’t a fucking game to me, Nikiforov! This is my _**life!**_ ” 

He shoved Viktor, letting his anger get the better of him. “You don’t know a damn thing! Who are you to tell me I’m lying for the fun of it?! Who are you to judge me for not telling you?! You don’t know a damn thing of what I've been through!” He couldn’t stop the shaking, no matter how hard he tried. He wanted to, but his anger wouldn't let him. 

He pointed a shaking finger out towards the door. 

“ _Get out of my fucking house._ ”

Viktor looked at Yuuri like he had slapped him. His eyes hardened again. He gathered what little of his clothing he hadn’t put on already and walked towards the door. He turned back, his eyes hard as ice. 

“I’ll be back later to arrest you.” he said firmly, his voice nearly steady. “I’m sure that you might have time to run away again by the time I get back.” 

Yuuri flinched, then turned away. “You won’t be able to find me.” he spat back venomously. He listened as Viktor walked away, shutting the door behind him. Silence reigned in his home as everything that happened crashed down on him. 

He fell to his knees and cried, his heart breaking in two. 

❉ ❉ ❉

 

Viktor slammed his way into the hotel room, his heart racing and breaking at the same time. “Shit.” 

He kicked his shoes off, running his hands through his silver hair. “ _Shit._ ”

He plopped down on the bed, his head racing. Yuuri’s betrayed face was still clear as day in his mind’s eye, and what did he do? 

He found his thief. But the thief had stolen his heart. 

The Russian man groaned, gripping tightly to his hair with one hand while calling Christophe with the phone in his free hand. He placed the device shakily to his ear. 

Chris picked up shortly. “ _Hello, cheri. To what do I owe this fine pleasure-_ ”

“Yuuri is Eros.” Viktor interrupted, his voice catching. Chris goes silent on the other end. “I found the Eros costume in a safe in Yuuri’s home. I found Agape’s as well. I can only assume Yurio is Agape.” 

“ _...I’m sorry, what? Yuuri is Eros?_ ” Viktor heard the Swiss man typing furiously away at his computer. “ _I thought Yuuri was kidnapped? What do you mean he’s Eros?_ ” 

“He admitted it, Chris!” Viktor snapped. “He admitted it after I confronted him about it. He admitted to his crimes as Eros.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I-I don’t know what to do, Chris.” 

“ _Hold on, Viktor, I’m gonna compare the Eros and young Yuuri photographs in the system._ ” Chris was muttering under his breath as he was working. Viktor was visibly shaking, clearly distressing his poor old poodle. He heard a soft gasp from the Swiss man. “ _Dear God. A perfect match. Viktor, do you see what this means?_ ”

“I’ve completely fucked my life over and lost the man of my dreams?” Viktor spat bitterly, groaning in heartache. 

“ _No, Viktor. Yuuri’s the key. He’s the key to finding the Prince!_ ” Chris replied adamantly. 

Viktor frowned, releasing the firm grip he hand in his hair. “I don’t understand.” he murmured, some of his heartache easing a little. 

“ _This is a huge break through! Yuuri could help us undermine an intricate underground crime organization for all we know. He was kidnapped into it, after all.”_ The man sounded positively giddy while Viktor’s heart sank. “ _We’ve got to get him to HQ to give us information! If what happened is true, then Yuuri’s going to have no loyalty to the Prince, and- … Viktor, why aren’t you speaking?_ ”

Viktor’s stomach dropped. “I...I told him I was going to come back to arrest him.” he admitted softly. “I left him...so that he could have a chance to run…” 

“ _You WHAT?!_ ” Chris shouted incredulously. “ _Viktor, are you kidding me?! Go to him! We need his help if we’re going to find this Prince!We’ll lose our only lead if you let him leave! Go to him!_ ” Static sounds suddenly erupted into the channel of their phone call. “ _What the hell?! My computer!_ ” 

Viktor stiffened. “What happened?!” 

Cristophe was silent for a while. “ _I've got a virus. Someone's bugged the system!_ " His voice became shaky, and Viktor felt dread pool in his stomach. " _I think...I think the Prince was keeping tabs on us somehow. And now... Viktor, this is bad. If the Prince knows about us, then he knows about-._ ” 

Viktor’s heart turned ice cold as a different thought struck him. 

“Yuuri.” 

He ran out of the hotel room, holstering his gun on his person as panic rushed through him. 

The Prince knows. And Yuuri’s in danger. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuri returned home, expecting to see the two old farts fucking around and snuggling each other disgustingly, making him retch visibly but happy for his stupid brother inwardly. 

Imagine his shock when he found the apartment practically torn apart, two huge ass suitcases half filled with clothing and essentials for each of them in the middle of the living room. He kicked off his shoes in a hurry, scrambling to find out what the fuck was going on. 

“What the fuck?!” he began, only to spy Yuuri coming out of his bedroom, carrying an armful of documents and dumping them into one of the waiting suitcases. “Yuuri, what the fuck’s wrong with you? Where’s the asshole boyfriend of your?” 

Yuuri froze, but didn’t look up to him. “He knows.” he replied softly. Yurio froze in shock, staring down at him in disbelief. 

He knows.

Viktor. 

That no-good son of a bitch.

But something quickly didn’t make sense. “Why didn’t he get you arrested, then?” he questioned, frowning in thought as he crossed his arms. That made no lick of sense whatsoever. 

The Japanese man shook his head, his shoulders shaking. “I don’t know, but I think he was giving us a head start…” he said, worrying away at the hem of his shirt, getting agitated. “I’m so sorry, Yuratchka. I put us in so much danger. I'm so stupid…” 

Yurio’s heart clenched as his brother covered his face, crying as he hunched over himself painfully. The teenage boy crouched beside Yuuri, rubbing the older man’s back. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re gonna get through this.” Yuri insisted, applying steady pressure to the Japanese man’s back. “The idiot’s giving us time to leave for whatever the fuck reason, so we should take advantage of it while it exists. He’s probably gonna have police cars all over the place or some shit like that, so we gotta move.” 

After a moment’s pause, Yuuri slowly lifted his head up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He nodded, wiping the snot from his nose on his sleeve. “You’re right. We gotta move.” He stood to his feet, rolling his sleeves up. “Grab only the essentials. I want us out of here in five minutes.” he said, his voice firmer than it was before, eyes narrowed. He looked very Eros right now.

Yuri rose to his feet as well, the Russian youth nodding. He was always better at listening to Yuuri when he was more like his criminal persona. “Right. Got it.” 

Yuuri stared at him, horrified, before he suddenly lunged at Yuri. “GET DOWN!!” he cried, cradling Yuri's head to his chest tightly.

Just as Yuuri knocked them both thoroughly to the ground, a gunshot rang out, the window of their living room shattering. Yurio’s eyes were wide as saucers. Yuuri was hunched over him protectively, his body nearly engulfing him. His eyes looked dead serious. 

Yurio tried to get back some bravado in his voice from the near death. “Fucking Nikiforov isn’t wasting time.” he hissed, sitting up on his elbows. 

Yuuri’s dark eyes were trained on the now open window, brows furrowed together. “That wasn’t Viktor.” he said coldly, glaring at the window. “That was Seung-gil.” 

Yuri’s eyes grew huge, realization sinking in. “The sniper?!” he gasped, keeping his head low. “What the hell’s he doing here?!” 

Yuuri’s expression didn’t change, his eyes searching. “To scare us.” he said firmly, all traces of any tears he had left gone. “They’re here for us. That was a warning shot.” 

Yurio stared at Yuuri in horror, mortified. “Fuck. We don’t need this right now! Yuuri, what are you doing?!” 

Yuuri had gotten up to his feet, walking towards the kitchen. Yuri felt chills go down his spine as he heard Yuuri pull out one of the larger knives they owned, the main purpose usually for chopping up large vegetables. 

Now it was going to serve as a weapon. 

Yuuri returned to the living room, grabbing the Russian boy by the arm. "We don't have a lot of time." he said seriously, dragging the boy behind him. The duo went into Yuuri's room, where the older shut the door. He pushed Yuri into his closet, having him tucked behind the side of the safe. 

The Japanese man stared down at him seriously, his eyes locked onto Yuri's green eyes. "Don't leave from this spot." he ordered firmly, one hand clamped on Yuri's shoulder. "Don't leave the closet, no matter what you hear. If I don't open it myself, don't fucking get out. If I get killed, don't fucking leave. Got it?"

Yuri's eyes widened in realization. "They're gonna kill you if you fight back!" he hissed, making to stand up. "I'm wanna help!"

"Yuratchka!" Yuuri hissed, pushing the boy back down. "Don't be stupid! They'll kill you before you could even blink." His eyes darkened dangerously as he continued. "I at least have a chance of taking some of them with me."

Yurio stared up at him, his eyes growing impossibly wider. Yuuri's eyes softened, and Yuri felt strong arms wrap around him, a nose pressing into his blonde hair.

"Please. I don't want you to die." the young man begged, tightening his grip on the young boy in his arms. "You're my family, Yura. It'd kill me if you..." His grip grew impossibly tighter, the tremors in his body growing. 

Yuratchka gripped back at Yuuri, burying his nose into his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, either! Let me help! Stop taking all this on all by yourself!" he begged back. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose my family again, either." he whispered.

Before Yuuri could say more, there was a loud banging and crashing downstairs from the café. They were coming. 

Yuuri pulled away, planting a loving kiss on the boy's forehead. He smiled tearfully at Yurio as he rose to his feet, then shut the door. Yuri heard a click of a lock. He hurried over quickly and found a dead bolt on the inside of the closet. His stomach plummeted as soon as he saw it.

Yuuri had been planning ahead for this. He knew this would happen one day. He knew. With a shaky hand, the blonde threw the dead bolt on the door, locking it from the inside. He heard the soft sigh of relief from outside the closet.

He pressed himself back up against the side of the safe, keeping his skinny body as small as possible, thanks to his young body and flexibility.

It wasn't long before he heard those noises from downstairs reach the upstairs. He heard banging on the bedroom door, shouting in English. Yuri bit his hand to keep from making a sound, fervently praying that Yuuri will miraculously survive this encounter.

The odds of that were extremely low. 

The door was broken down, and the first thing Yurio hears is the guttural sound of a throat welling with blood. 

"Get the fucker!" he hears a voice yell.

He hears a loud, deranged laugh. "COME AT ME, FUCKERS!" Yuuri challenged, engaging with the intruders.

He hears the struggle going on behind the door of the closet, and he could only assume that at least five other people were in the room. 

Whoops, six. The one that died was still there, technically.

Yuri listened in rapt attention as it started to sound like Yuuri was getting the upper hand, despite not having been in any form of combat in several years. He held his breath as suddenly a gunshot rang out. 

Yuuri cried out in pain, and Yurio could hear the knife drop to the floor.

"Grab him!" A different voice shouted, and there was more scuffling. Yuri listened as Yuuri snarled and shouted curses at the intruders, still intent on fighting despite what Yuri could only think was him being shot.

"I'm not going down without a fight, you sons of bitches!" he heard his brother snarl, anger in his voice. "Let go of me!" 

"You're not going anywhere except back with us." the first voice said coldly, and Yuri heard the dull sound of someone getting kicked. Yuuri groaned in pain soon after. "Where's that brat of yours?"

Yuuri scoffed. "Like I'll fucking tell you where Agape is." he spat venomously. "He's safe, and away from you freaks."

Yuri heard Yuuri getting kicked again, and the pressure on his hand what really starting to hurt, the urge to stay quiet threatening to break.

" _Liar_. Seung-gil reported seeing him in here with you while he was trying to take the shot." the same voice remarked, feet scuffling on the floor. "We're under orders to kills Agape, and to bring you in... _alive_."

The blonde Russian's blood turned into ice. He couldn't stop the ragged gasp of horror that escaped from his throat without his permission. 

That got everyone's attention. 

Yurio pressed himself further against the safe as footsteps drew closer to the closet. He heard the renewed sounds of Yuuri struggling against his captors. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S JUST A BOY!" Yuuri begged, all of his bravado and defiance gone. Yura would have felt touched that he meant so much to Yuuri if not for the fact that his would-be murderers were right on the other side of the door. 

The intruder tried opening the closet door, only to discover the door to be locked on both sides. Yuri silently thanked Yuuri's paranoid preparation. 

He turned the man spin on his heel. "Fill it up with holes." 

That was all the warning Yurio needed before the closet was pumped with bullets. He ducked his head closer to the safe, cringing as the gunfire and bullets peppered his hiding place. He could barely hear unholy screaming from Yuuri above the sound of bullets ricocheting off the walls. He shoved his fist back into his mouth, muffling any sounds he could possibly make, praying for the shooting to end. 

Soon, it seemed, the guys ran out of bullets. He kept as silent as he could, praying to be left alone. 

It helped that Yuuri was still screaming. "YOU SICK FUCKS! YOU BASTARDS! YURI!! YURATCHKA!!!" He had to ignore the heart wrenching screams as he heard Yuuri's struggles renew with a vengeance. " ** _YURATCHKA!!!_** "

"Shut the bitch up." the man said coldly. Another bout of screaming from Yuuri as abruptly cut off, and Yuri realized that he was probably knocked unconscious. "Alright. Let's go. The King is waiting." 

Yuri listened for a long time as the men filed out, carrying out his unconscious brother, who probably believed now that Yuri was dead. 

Things were bad. So very, very bad. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Viktor was racing along the pier as fast as he could, his heart racing, fear pumping into his system. All he could think about was Yuuri, and the imminent danger he was in. 

His heart stopped almost on a dime when he arrived at the _Twin Lilies_. The entire front of the store was wrecked, with every window smashed in. He gasped, his heart now leaping into his throat as he raced inside, neglecting the glass shards. He raced to the back of the store, the devastation in the store driving him forward more and more. He burst through to the main housing floor, panting heavily. "Yuuri!" 

His eyes widened in horror at the continued path of destruction, with a new element in the mix. 

Blood. Blood everywhere. He followed the trail slowly, going down to Yuuri's bedroom. He covered his mouth as he saw the state of the room. 

Bullet holes covered the near entirety of the room. The mirror laid in shards, the bed tattered from what seems to have been a knife. Two dead bodies laid at his feet, the blood pooling from their throats. 

Viktor felt bile rise in his throat. "Oh, no. Yuuri." He jumped as suddenly he heard banging on the closet door. 

"Oi! Is that you, Nikiforov?! Open the lock!" 

The Russian agent stared in disbelief. "Yurio?! You're alive?!" He threw himself at the door, unlocking it, only to barely stumble backwards when Yurio burst out of the closet, his eyes haunted. "Yurio, what happened here?! Where's Yuuri?!" 

"Oh, _now_ you care about him again?!" the blonde Russian spat, shaking uncontrollably, taking in the damage of the room. The boy held himself tightly, tears filling his eyes. "Oh, fuck..." he moaned, sinking down to his knees. "He's got him... Goddammit!!" He began crying into his knees, his small body shaking. 

Viktor stared at him in alarm. "Who's got Yuuri, Yurio?" he asked, alarm filling his body. His body turned to ice when the boy turned and looked up at him, that same haunted look on his face. 

"The new King of the Leroy crime family: fucking Jean-Jacques Leroy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the immortal words of Katsuki Yuuri (only in this fic): Fuckity fuck fuck! 
> 
> Now our Russian boys need to find and rescue their Yuuri before the Prince (AKA the new King) offs him. Will they make it in time? Or will this be the last we see of Katsuki Yuuri for good? 
> 
> Tune in next week-ish-ish-ish-ish! 
> 
> (Stuff's happening that I don't know the results to yet, so bear with me if the next chapter's late, pretty please.) 
> 
> Shout out to everyone who pretty much knew who the Prince AKA the King was gonna be. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel! Please leave a comment!


	15. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has been kidnapped. The two most important guys in his life get together to plan rescuing him. 
> 
> But who's to say that Yuuri is the one that needs rescuing at the end of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, after taking a week to get settled somewhat in my new place: Wow, time sure flies. I better update the next chapter! 
> 
> The new chapter: ....
> 
> Me: Well, shit. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Hello! Sorry for the small break, but it was really needed considering all the crazy stuff that I've had going on. If you haven't read the latest chapter of Half Breed, I put a message on there warning that I will be taking at least a week off before I updated upcoming chapters due to a move and getting used to a new job. I'm a couple days later than I intended to be, but I feel that this helps kind of build up the upcoming action that I'm hoping to put into this in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support and....well, and thanks! 
> 
> WARNING: There are references to kidnapping and some sexual content. So... You have been warned?

Viktor was mortified with the sight of the state of the cozy little home that Yuuri and Yurio lived in. What had been neat and tidy mere hours before was in a state of disarray, tossed belongings, suitcases, and blood strewn about. The only living being he found inside the house was young Yuri Plisetsky, hidden inside a bullet-ridden closet with two bodies bleeding out from stab wounds from a bloody kitchen knife. 

Whoever this JJ Leroy was, Yuuri put up one hell of a fight with his men to leave two of them dead. The fight of his life, as it were.

The Russian agent ran a shaky hand through his hair, mind racing. He fucked up. Fucked up real bad. Not only did he lose his only lead that could result in at least ten international cases being solved, but he had also lost the love of his life. All because he couldn’t get his head out of his ass.

He turned to the younger Yuri, examining him closely. He didn’t appear to be in any harm, unscathed compared to what happened to their home. The teen’s green eyes were blown wide open, almost unseeing through the door out of Yuuri’s bedroom. 

Viktor couldn’t bring himself to look around too much. He had made love in this room to Yuuri last night. He had hurt Yuuri in this room hours later. And now he lost him in this very room. 

How fucked up can this get? 

The agent turned to Yurio quickly, taking out his phone. They needed to act fast. “What information can you give me? Who is this JJ Leroy?” he questioned immediately while waiting on the person on the other end to pick it up. 

Yuri seemed to snap out of his daze, and a look of unadulterated hatred appeared on his face. “Jean-Jacques Leroy. The Prince of the Leroy crime family. He was our...old employer.” The boy grit his teeth angrily. “Fucking screw it, he was the guy that fucked our lives over!” 

The blonde teen began pacing, his anger rising by the second. “He was the reason why Yuuri was forced to be a criminal to begin with! He saw Yuuri ice skating when the idiot was fifteen and had just won gold for Japan in the Junior Grand Prix Final. Apparently he liked how he looked on ice, because he had his daddy, the King, get his boys to kidnap Yuuri and murder his entire family a year later.” The Russian boy kicked at one of the dead bodies angrily. “His dad didn’t want Yuuri to just be JJ’s toy, so he made Yuuri do his dirty work for him in exchange to live.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened, the phone to his ear. Those crimes that Eros, Yuuri, was wanted for… “Do that mean that he was doing that under orders? For survival?” 

Yurio huffed. “Yeah. Had to take himself out of his own mind, too, multiple times, in order to be able to do even half the shit he’s done. He’s had far worse than that done to him, too.” Yurio clenched his hands, glaring at Viktor. “What are you gonna do about it, you shitty old man? Are you gonna arrest Yuuri for crimes he was forced to commit? He was kidnapped! He is a victim!” 

“ _Now calm down, Yuri Plisetsky._ ” Chris had finally answered, Viktor putting him on speaker phone. “ _Viktor and our other operative will be here to help rescue Yuuri. We’ll help you bring him down._ ”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “‘Other operative’? Who else is here in Japan?” Viktor questioned, confused. 

Chris sounded unimpressed. “ _You didn’t know? I’m not surprised. You were a little distracted, sweetheart. I had to send someone with a level head after you._ ”

“Oi, what the hell do you mean, you-” Yuri began, bristling. 

“Yura, calm down. You need a clear head for this.” Both Russians turned quickly around to face Otabek Altin, who was standing in the doorway, the teen as stoic as ever. 

Yurio’s eyes bugged out. “ _BEKA?!_ What the hell?! You were in on all this, too?!” he exclaimed, stalking over to the other boy. 

Viktor’s jaw hung open. “You’re the other operative?!” he exclaimed in shock.

Otabek and Chris both sighed audibly. “It’s a long story. I’m from the new recruits. Top of my class.” Otabek said, turning to Viktor. “I was sent here under recommendation of Mr. Giacometti for my first assignment. I didn’t think that I’d find Agape and Eros quicker than you would, sir.” 

“ _With someone as adorable looking as Yuuri, I’m really not surprised at all, Otabek._ ” Chris replied with fond exasperation.

Viktor and Yurio’s jaws both dropped. “ _YOU KNEW?!?!_ ” they both shrieked. 

Otabek cringed at their voices. “Yes. I knew as soon as I saw Yura. He had the eyes of a soldier, much like he did as Agape.” he said casually. He shrugged. “I also recognized Eros by the way his body moved. Eros was always the more athletic and graceful of the two, according to my observations from the few security footage videos of them.” 

“Then why didn’t you say something before?” Viktor asked, shocked. “Why didn’t you report this, or reveal yourself to me?” 

Otabek closed his eyes calmly, contemplating. He opened them and replied carefully, staring at Yuri. “Because I could see that both of them had been hurt. I didn’t want to jump to conclusions, and found being around them that they are actually good people, who have been hurt very, very badly.” 

Viktor’s voice caught in his throat while Yurio’s body trembled. Yes, Viktor had noticed it, too. How they had both somehow had been hurt in some way. Only he was too blind to see the extent of that damage, and what had caused it. 

He was really an idiot. 

Said idiot ran a hand through his hair again, trying to collect his thoughts. “Yurio,” He turned his attention to the young Russian, his eyes hardening the firmer his thoughts became. “Can you think of any place where the Prince - I mean, the King, would possibly take Yuuri? It can’t be too far. It hasn’t been that long ago when you two were attacked.” 

Yurio blinked, then thought, the fierceness in his green eyes returning. “Not anything solid, but I’ve got a couple of ideas.” he admitted, meeting the older man’s eyes levelly. Just like a soldier. “I want the sick bastard to pay for everything he’s done.” 

“ _Don’t worry, Yuri,_ ” Chris chimed in, reminding everyone of his presence. “ _We’ll make sure he pays dearly._ ” 

Yuri snorted, crossing his arms. “So long as I get the second hit, I’m good.” he said with a loud huff. 

Viktor and Otabek both raised an eyebrow. “The second one?” Otabek echoed. 

The blonde boy smirked, crossing his arms. “Obviously my brother gets the first hit. He’s been itching to do that for years.” 

❉ ❉ ❉

Well, this ended up to be more like Munich. 

There Yuuri sat, in an uncomfortable chair, wrists tied behind his back. He was blindfolded and gagged, his ears working into overdrive. 

He was going to _murder_ JJ when he got his hands on him. He’ll avenge Yuri’s death, and the deaths of his family. He doesn’t even care that the brat was just three years younger than Yuuri himself. 

The fucker’s gonna pay. 

Yuuri’s head snapped up as the door opened and footsteps proceeded inside, filling the room with its din. Yuuri worked at the ropes again, straining his ears while trying to get free. 

He stopped moving as soon as a knife’s point was poked into his shoulder. He relaxed his body, making himself pliant. No use in trying to get himself into more trouble than he needed, he supposed. 

A solid set of footsteps approached him, slow and purposeful. Yuuri had an idea of who it was, which only fueled the fire in his stomach. 

“Remove them.” he heard the man say, his voice having matured over the past three years. The Japanese man felt the knife move away from his shoulder and felt the blindfold being untied. He let out a gasp as the gag was removed from around his mouth, the fabric having left his mouth feeling dry. 

The dark haired man looked up into a pair of overly familiar dark blue eyes, making him sick to his stomach. 

He smiled up at JJ, knowing how fake it looked and not bothering to hide it. “JJ. My, how you’ve grown.” he purred, staring him down. He may not have his glasses on him now, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t see the other man clearly enough. 

JJ smirked, towering over Yuuri. “Eros. It’s good to see you again, alive and well.” He leaned forward, then grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s hair in his hand. “That’s what I’d say, of course, if you hadn’t stolen my family’s heirloom and burned us.” 

Yuuri hissed in pain, but otherwise didn’t move. The other man looked up at him, gritting his teeth. “What? You mean that little ruby?” he asked, rolling his shoulders. “I just put it to good use. The Katsuki Yuuri charity fund. Way better than rotting away in a museum.” His eyes darkened dangerously, his voice growing cold. Anger radiated off of him as he thought of his beloved little brother. “It would have been his college fund…” he growled, hands tightening into fists. “You bastard.” 

The new King’s smirk grew larger, letting go of Yuuri’s dark locks and moving his hand to hold his chin between his fingers. “Ah, but now I am the only one who has your attention now.” he replied smugly, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s jaw. “Now your eyes belong only to me.” 

Yuuri glowered at him, his dark eyes smoldering in hatred. “You’re right. I have only eyes for you now.” He turned his head and bit down hard onto JJ’s thumb. A solid smack to his head ripped his grip off of the other man, giving him whiplash. He turned his blurry gaze over at Seung-gil, feeling hate bubble at the sight of him, too. 

JJ stared down at Yuuri, almost like he was amused. “Biting the hand that feeds, Eros? Isn’t that what got you into this mess to begin with?” He leaned down close to the Japanese man, eyes gleaming darkly. “If you hadn’t been so pretty on the ice, I wouldn’t have wanted to steal you away.” 

Yuuri grit his teeth, tasting the metallic ting of blood. “No one told you you had to.” he snarled. 

The King smirked, patting Yuuri’s cheek in a patronizing way. “Better say your prayers to whatever gods you have. You’re going to be joining your family soon.” 

Yuuri growled, his own glittering darkly. “Not if I get to you first.” he vowed threateningly. 

The young man straightened back up, then turned on his heel. “I want a guard in this room. Eros isn’t going to leave this room until it is time.” 

Yuuri watched as the other people in the room slowly filed out of the room, his blood boiling as he watched after them. 

He’ll avenge his family. He’ll avenge Yuri. JJ just fucked up. 

Hell was coming his way, with special delivery from Katsuki Yuuri. 

❉ ❉ ❉

“Are you sure that he’d bring him here?” Viktor asked, a little bit perplexed as he and Otabek stared up at the building. Yurio had brought them to Ice Castle, the once decently pristine arena going into disrepair. This place looked like it had been abandoned for years, and that’s probably not untrue. A child was kidnapped here years ago, after all. 

Yurio was already trying to move a board down to get inside, face scrunched up in concentration while he worked. “Knowing the bastard, he’d bring him here. He’s twisted that way.” he grunted, finally working the board loose. 

Otabek frowned, looking around. “Wouldn’t someone be on guard? It almost seems too easy.” he observed. 

“Trust me. If JJ’s the one behind this all the way, he’s gonna cut some steps,” the blonde Russian replied as he got another board loose with Viktor’s help. “He’s never been one to follow all of his daddy’s rules.” 

“His father… He was the original King then, correct?” Viktor asked, setting the newly loosened board to the side. 

Yurio nodded, testing the door that was the old exit door. He took out a lock pick and started picking at the lock. “Yeah, he was. A real asshole, too. But a damn smart one. How do you think you haven’t heard about the Leroy family until just now?” He managed to get the door unlocked and swung it open, slipping through the remaining boards. “JJ’s too impulsive. His father was careful.”

Viktor and Otabek followed silently after the boy, keeping their guns close at hand. Yurio himself was armed with a gun after much convincing and arguing about whether he was allowed to come or not. A swift kick to the knee turned the conversation in his favor.

The inside of the building gave Viktor an eerie feel, making his skin crawl. The halls were dark and damp looking, and the echo of their footsteps rang harshly in his ears. According to Chris (once he had managed to get the cameras online in the old building), the majority of the men seemed to be towards the middle of the arena, hanging around there. Yuuri could possibly be in the heart of all of that for all he knew. 

“What’s the plan once we find Yuuri?” Otabek asked gravely, his dark eyes focused and observing carefully around them. 

“We get the hell out,” Yuri quipped. “Then we get the fucking coppers, I guess.” 

“And what if we get caught?” the older boy asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

“Then we go out guns ablazing.” the blonde replied with a shrug, adjusting his grip on his gun. “Oi, old man. You better not make a scene when we find my brother, got it? I don’t know what’s going to happen or how he’ll be reacting, so don’t go doing stupid shit.” 

Viktor nodded, not bothering to retort to that observation. “The important thing is finding him, and getting everyone out unharmed.” he said seriously, adjusting his own grip. “I won’t let any of you get hurt again.” 

The boy glared at him, but didn’t say anything. The trio crept slowly down the hallways, keeping themselves alert and hidden as best as the could. 

Well, it wasn’t good enough, since as soon as Otabek rounded the corner ahead of them, he ran smack into a patrolling guard. 

“Hey! What the-?!” The young agent quickly subdued the guard, using powerful biceps to choke him out and knock him cold. He didn’t seem to have acted quickly enough, as soon they attracted more attention. 

Viktor took the safety off his gun. “Aim low. We don’t need to add another murder to the list of charges against you two.” he advised, his eyes hard and ready. 

The other two took the safety off as well. “I’ll just make them cry for their moms for taking my brother.” Yuri said seriously, then took aim. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Yuuri stared at his new guard, sizing him up. They had just switched guards on him already in the last two hours, giving Yuuri all the time in the world to plot his escape. 

Yuuri smiled at his new guard as the young man turned to him. He was a brand new face, possibly a recruit. He wouldn’t be familiar with Yuuri as Eros. Once he caught the young man’s eye, he batted long lashes, brown eyes smoldering.

Yuuri crossed his legs casually, putting on his best bedroom eyes. “Hello, sweetheart.” he purred, batting his long lashes slowly at the newbie. “Come to watch over little old me?” 

The young man jumped, startled at the sudden attention he was getting. Yuuri uncrossed his legs and crossed them over the other way now. “You know, you look like you’re already bored.” He smirked, uncrossing his legs again. “Wanna play a little game?” 

The recruit licked his lips, and Yuuri could already see that his interest was piqued. “Wh-what kind of game?” he asked, voice quivering slightly. 

Yuuri smirked, practically purring. “Oh, you might know this one.” he promised, smiling. “It’s called ‘Simon Says’.” He batted his eyes again, smirk growing. “You’d get a nice reward in the end if you do everything right.” 

The young man stammered, looking uncomfortable. “I-I’m not letting you escape, Eros!” he managed to choke out, his resolve all but crumbling. 

Yuuri chuckled. “Oh, no, sweetie. Not that.” He spread his legs a little, smirking. “I might let you try it if you play nicely with me~. I’m _so_ bored.” He spread his legs open a little further, shooting him a lustful expression.

The young man swallowed audibly, which made Yuuri smirk. The Japanese man lifted a foot towards him. “Simon says, take off my shoe and sock.” He wiggled his foot for emphasis. 

The young man swallowed again, then slowly approached Yuuri. He shakily sank down to one knee, removing his shoe, pulling the sock down with it. He had a hand wrapped tentatively around his calf. 

Yuuri smirked in response. “Simon says give me a kiss.” he cooed, throwing him a flirty wink.

The recruit turned beet red, but leaned up from his kneeling position and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri kissed him back, entrapping the young man in his web. 

“Simon says unzip my pants.” he purred, pulling away from the kissing. The young man looked drunk from the kiss and clumsily unzipped Yuuri’s pants. He stared down at Yuuri’s pants for a good few seconds, his mind seemingly spinning in front of Yuuri. 

Hook, line, and sinker.

Yuuri smirked again, spreading his legs a little more invitingly. “Touch me there.” he whispered, watching as he sent shivers down the other man’s spine. 

No sooner had the other man’s hand tentatively went down there did Yuuri crush his hand between his thighs, entrapping the young man’s hand. He slammed his forehead into the other’s head, making him cry out. 

As the other man pitched forward towards his lap, Yuuri deftly wrapped his leg around his neck, now squeezing the young man’s neck between his thighs, cutting off the airflow. He stayed that way until he felt the young man go slack as he passed out, and released him from his powerful legs. 

“I didn’t say Simon says.” he mused, pushing the young man off of his lap. He wiggled the toes on his naked foot, smiling. “But thanks for helping me, sweetheart.” He stretched his leg forward, gripping the hilt of the pocket knife strapped to the young man’s belt and pulled it towards him. He adjusted his grip on the weapon before he wrapped his leg behind his head, his movement unhindered as he fit it behind him, dropping the knife into his waiting hands. 

He made quick worked with the rope then, fixed his pants and shoe, and took the young man’s gun. He walked to the door, pausing only to look over his shoulder. “Sorry about the headache. Seems like no one told you to watch out for my legs.” 

He took the safety off the gun once he locked the room, carefully traversing the halls. His eyes became serious, and he felt his heart ice over. “I’m coming for you, JJ. I hope you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Never_ underestimate the power of Katsuki Yuuri's thighs. 
> 
> Alrighty, that's the latest chapter! Sorry if this got us _nowhere_ , but it did help me clear up some stuff, such as Otabek's involvement, which I've always wanted to be behind the scenes, but introduced him much later than I had intended. 
> 
> The next chapters for my other works will be coming up shortly, and everything will be back to the regularly scheduled time! 
> 
> Please leave comments! They encourage me! <3


	16. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri worries for the future. Yuuri has let go of any chance of a future. 
> 
> Will they make it to Yuuri before it's too late? Or is he too far gone now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it was a little harder to write Yuri's part for me this time around, it came really easy to write from Yuuri's state of mind. He's pretty much down with destruction at this point, and is ready to bring JJ down with him. JJ's got some dirty tricks up his sleeves, though. So sorry for the upcoming pain! 
> 
> **WARNING:** There will be constant mentioning to Yuuri's abduction all throughout his piece, so there will be that. Also, there are moments of suicidal behavior from Yuuri, as he is pretty much done with everything. There's also some emotional and mental torture courtesy of JJ. Also, pretty violent. No blood visuals, but, you know, violence. 
> 
> Bonus: Today's chapter title was inspired from one of my favorite musical pieces from the awesome show RWBY! Literally every time I would hear the song, I would be thinking about Yuuri and JJ finally confronting each other, so this is kind of a nod to the song that inspired me, "Search and Destroy". 
> 
> Did I get all that I wanted in said? I think so. Alrighty, go ahead and read!

“Goddammit! We’re never gonna find Yuuri in this shithole!” Yuri snarled, kicking an abandoned mop bucket in frustration. They’ve been in this place for what felt like hours, when it was probably only like thirty minutes. Yuuri had been gone for two hours now, but for Yuri it felt like centuries. 

They managed to escape without any injuries with the goons that they ran into, but there was not a hair of his brother to be found. This was a nightmare. This was something Yuri had hoped to only experience in nightmares, but it was happening to him, in real life. 

The teenager kicked at the bucket again, wishing vehemently that it was JJ’s fat head. “If that bastard has touched Yuuri…”

“Calm down, Yura.” Viktor reasoned, the shitty agent appearing beside him. “We don’t know how many of the King’s goons are still around. We have to act smart.” 

Yuri glared at the Russian, his heart wrenching while he wanted to punch him in the face. He didn’t listen to Yuuri fighting. He didn’t hear Yuuri scream bloody murder when he thought he was dead. He had no right to tell him to ‘calm down.’ 

“Yura.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Otabek stared down at him. “We’ll find him. I know you’re upset, but we need to listen to Viktor. He knows what he’s doing.” Yuri made a face until he continued. “And we’ll be needing your experience as Agape to help us. You know how he works.” 

Yurio’s eyes widened at Otabek, admittedly thrown for a loop. He hadn’t thought of that. That was true. He’d know better than any of them how JJ works, save for Yuuri himself. He just had to get back into the mindset of Agape. 

He closed his eyes, taking a calming breath to get into that mindset. It had been years since he was Agape, but as he opened his eyes, he felt like he was slipping on a glove. “He’s going to want to torture Yuuri before killing him.” he reasoned, narrowing his eyes a little. “That’s why he would bring him here, so Yuuri could suffer emotionally. Remember that he was stolen here, for his sick pleasure.” 

Otabek nodded calmly. “So, where should we go, Yura?” he asked. 

Yuri turned his head to the wall, where the arena directory was. He pointed to the space where the rink was. “Here. Obviously.” he muttered softly. “If he’s been the same since the last time I saw him, he’s going to make a show of it. And Yuuri knows it, too.” 

His friend - or supposed friend - raised an eyebrow. “Then we should head there quickly.” he suggested. 

Viktor had finished refilling his gun as Otabek spoke. “Yes. I want you two to stay behind me.” he ordered, his blue eyes serious. “Yuuri would kill me if something happened to you, Yurio.” 

Yuri was about to object, but closed his mouth. The state Yuuri could possibly be in now… He could either be an inconsolable puddle of grief, or a raging inferno. Neither option appealed to Yuri, especially if he actually did get injured in front of Yuuri. And if Yuuri went in head first after JJ, his mind might be able to take it. 

The teens followed in step closely behind Viktor, the Russian blonde briefly admitting to himself being impressed with Viktor. He could actually shut up and be serious when he needed to be. These past couple of months with him fawning over Yuuri made him forget how much of a badass the shitty old man actually was. 

Yuri frowned as a thought went through him. “Oi, old man.” he said, keeping his voice low. Viktor turned to face him, and the blonde felt himself losing confidence for a moment. “Uh, after all this is over… When we get to Yuuri… What’s gonna happen to us?” 

The agent’s eyes widened in surprise, and Yurio wished he really hadn’t said anything. “Yurio? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. 

Yuri swore. “I mean, are we gonna be arrested? Is Yuuri gonna be put in some international jail? He was a victim! He was forced to do all that shit!” He was shaking, but the words wouldn’t stop falling out of his mouth. “I know he’s going to try to do all that he can to make sure that I’m free after all this shit, but is he gonna be put behind bars for being forced to be a criminal to live?! Fuck that shit!” 

“Yurio,” Viktor put his hand on his shoulder, and the blonde had to fight the urge to not cry. His blue eyes turned gentle, squeezing his shoulder gently. “I don’t have any say in it, but I will do all that I can to make sure nothing happens to you two.” he promised. “You two won’t be separated.” 

“Shithead, I’m not worried about that!” he hissed, staring down at the ground. If he looked up, he might reveal the tears welling in his eyes. “I’m worried about my brother! Can’t you see that?! He’s done nothing wrong!” 

Viktor sighed squeezing his shoulder a little tighter. “I know. And like I said, I’ll do all that I can.” he said softly. “Just trust me. Okay?” 

He felt bad, but he couldn’t hold back the scoff that followed. “Like you did for him?” he retorted. He dared to look up then, seeing Viktor’s face. The man looked extremely disappointed in himself. 

“A big mistake on my part. I just hope it doesn’t get him killed.” he murmured, his eyes misting faintly. His eyes hardened again, and the younger Russian could see the determination in them. 

He wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Yurio was glad. 

The silver-haired Russian straightened up, taking his gun in his hand again. “Let’s keep moving.” he ordered, setting the careful but quick pace again. 

As Yuri falls back into step with him, he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Yura.” 

Yuri turned his head slowly to Otabek, giving him a firm look. “I’m none too happy with you, you know.” the blonde grumbled, brow furrowed. “But now’s not the time to talk about it. You better tell me all about it when this is over, idiot.” 

Otabek stared at him, then nodded solemnly. “Of course.” he agreed. 

“There’s just one thing I want to know.” the Russian stated. He sensed Otabek stiffen behind him. “Was I really a friend to you? Or was that pretend?” he asked, thankful his voice didn’t waver this time like it had when he was voicing his concerns about Yuuri’s fate. It didn’t make him feel any less nervous.

There wasn’t a hint of a pause when the taller teen replied. “It wasn’t pretend. I thought of you as a friend.” the dark-haired boy stated, truth in his voice. 

Yuri felt himself relax a little in response, a wash of warmth spreading through him. “Then that’s the most important thing I need to know.” he replied, turning his full attention back to the task at hand. 

They traveled quietly, stealthily, down the hall, until they came to a locked door. Viktor peeked inside, Yuri frowning as the other Russian surveyed the room. “Looks like the poor fellow in here is having a bad day. But I think we’re on the right track.” He turned to the younger men, his eyes sharp as ice. “I think an escape was made here.” 

Yurio felt his heart smash against his ribs. “Yuuri!” he gasped. 

Viktor nodded, then turned back towards the direction they were heading. “We may not have much time left. If Yuuri believes that you’re dead and I abandoned him-” 

“There’s nothing to stop him from taking it all out on JJ.” Yuri finished, alarm fueling his system. “He’s going to get himself killed!” 

With that, the trio hurried, now running full speed. Yurio tried vainly to ignore the very obvious signs of Yuuri having been through, with unconscious bodies lying on the ground, with splashes of blood on some of the walls. He did, however, feel himself going pale. While none of the people here were anywhere near death, that could only mean that Yuuri was saving up his energy to go all out on JJ soon. 

He stuttered to a halt when he heard music echoing down the halls. The other two stopped as well. Horror froze his heart before he broke into a run. 

They needed to get there before it was too late. 

❉ ❉ ❉

These small fry meant nothing to him. They weren’t even worth the effort to kill. They were all flies. He was able to incapacitate them with the ease of the seasoned professional that he was, the past three years of peace all down the fucking drain. 

But it doesn’t matter now. It was all gone. There was only one thing now that mattered to him. 

_Revenge._

His life had been fucked since the day he was kidnapped. He was an idiot to believe that anything was going to change for him. He lost his family. The man he loved hated him. And that precious child that had become a brother to him, the light of his life, murdered. 

Yuuri had no life left. So who fucking cares if he dies here today. 

The man stalked the hallways, his vision narrowed, red clouding his vision. Revenge was brewing inside him, fueling his killing intent. His hand gripped tightly to the gun in his hand. 

He was going to kill Jean-Jacques Leroy, the head of the Leroy family crime syndicate. That brat had made a huge fucking mistake bringing him here, to where it had all ended for him. Oh, it hurt like hell, but it was also fueling his rising and blinding rage. 

His life ended on the ice. He’ll end _**everything**_ on the ice, goddammit.

The Japanese man didn’t bother trying to hide that he had escaped. All that forced training to be silent and deadly was thrown out the window the minute that Yuri died. His life was worth shit now. He was okay with throwing it away if it meant he could kill JJ. 

He stood outside the doors that would lead to the ice rink, and felt his breath hitch momentarily. He hadn’t stepped inside an ice rink since he was kidnapped, not even after he and Yuri had escaped. It always reminded him of that night, and the thought of it even now was causing him to have trouble breathing. 

The monster of his nightmares and pain would be waiting in there for him. He would force him to endure the agony of being ripped from this place. 

That goddamn son of a bitch.

Yuuri entered the public arena, gun raised as he looked around, dark eyes searching for the monster. His eyes flitted everywhere, but at the ice. He couldn’t make himself look there. The sooner he found JJ, the sooner they could both die. The sooner that could happen before Yuuri could break down from everything JJ and his father had put him through. 

Yuuri had forgotten how comforting the chill of the arena used to be when he was young. He could feel the sharp, chill air freeze his lungs, a pleasant sensation that he had grown up with since he was young. God, he could practically smell the ice. It was calling out to him, begging him to skate again, maybe trying for a double toe loop. 

How fucking dare he. 

It seemed that JJ must have gotten the rink frozen again, since it had been closed for so long. He had to have known where Yuuri and Yuri have been for a while now, or he wouldn’t have had the place set up just like it had been the night that Yuuri was taken and became his. He always had a flair for the dramatic. 

Yuuri traversed the edge of the rink with a little more care, wanting to have the element of surprise when he found that bastard. If he hadn’t been found already, of course. He begins to grow suspicious of the silence when he hears something he hadn’t heard in a long time. 

_“Up next, representing Japan, we have Yuuri Katsuki.”_

Yuuri froze, his eyes bugging out has he recognized the voice of the announcer from his first and only Grand Prix Final, when he was fifteen. 

_“This is Katsuki’s first year as a junior for the Grand Prix Final, after placing silver in Sochi. His theme this year is ‘hope’.”_

He hears the beginning of the music that he had skated to when he was at the Grand Prix. The Grand Prix… That was almost ten years ago. He skated his free skate to this song. He had wanted to skate to the theme of hope, of wanting to win and do his best, and to continue to do his best in the future. He won the gold with that program. He was Japan’s pride and joy that season. 

And it was all ripped from him barely two months later. 

The music continued to play, the light, jovial tune mocking his current situation now. 

_This could have been your life._

_This could have been your future._

_**But it’s not.**_

Yuuri fought the urge to panic, seeing flashes of that night, and the nights that followed after. He needed to stay focused. He needed to find JJ. He needed to kill JJ. Forget if he lives or not, so long as he gets what he wants. What JJ deserves. 

The Japanese man continued moving, now using the music as a way to guide him to where JJ was. He had to be close by. He wouldn’t be such a coward to hide from him. 

The music, indeed, got louder, echoing around the rink, pounding into his ears. His resolve was starting to crumble as more and more of what he had been through raced through his mind. But instead of the anger that should be there, that he wanted to be there, he felt fear.

No. No! He can’t let this control him! He was a free man now! He shouldn’t… He shouldn’t… 

“COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU COWARD!!” Yuuri shouted, his mind fraying at the edges. He was panting, he wasn’t thinking straight. He couldn’t. Not when a new voice popped up, this time his own from the Final. 

_“Um, I-I hope to continue to do my best! Thank you to all of Japan for supporting me! A-and I want to th-thank my coach a-and my ballet teacher f-for encouraging me! I’ll continue to do my best and win gold again for Japan!”_

Yuuri’s heart cracked as his voice had done in that interview, post-ceremony, after he had received his first gold medal. He remembered thinking that the Grand Prix had to have been the scariest thing of all time. 

Oh, how wrong he quickly became. And how he wished he could have been that innocent forever.

He braced himself against the barrier, short pants of panic escaping him. The little door that led onto the ice was open, and it would have taken only one step for him to step out onto that ice again. 

He was so lost in his thoughts, in his memories, with his music and his speech playing in the background, that he almost didn’t hear the steps coming up behind him. 

“You were so pretty in that free skate, Eros.” JJ purred, showing up from behind Yuuri. 

Yuuri gasped, whipping around, leg raised to kick the taller man in the side. JJ slipped out of the way and grabbed his leg, knocking Yuuri off his feet. 

The older man crashed down to the ground near the rink, his gun sailing across the floor and onto the ice away from him. His movements slow and choppy from the speech, the memories still crashing over him in waves. JJ leaned over him, pinning his wrists down against the ice, and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s ear. 

“Oh, how I had longed for this. Having you underneath me, bent to my will.” He could feel the smirk on the other man’s lips, and he shuddered. “I should have taken out that brat years ago.” 

That broke Yuuri out of his haze. 

Eyes hardening, Yuuri wrapped his legs around JJ, knocking his skull hard against the other man’s skull. He managed to flip JJ over onto his back, and he was now straddling JJ. He wrapped his hands around the younger man’s throat, and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. 

“You sick bastard!” he screamed at him, body shaking, anger and grief ravaging his core. “He was a boy! He was just a child! I was just a child!” He pressed his hands harder down the other’s throat, the sounds of any choking lost on his ears. Tears poured hot down his cheeks. The music from his free skate had replayed in the rink again, and Yuuri felt his mind slipping, unaware of his hands losing strength. “How could you do that to someone?! _How could you?!_ ” 

JJ moved under him, flipping Yuuri back down onto his back. The Japanese man gasped, hitting his head hard against the icy floor. Cold stung the back of his head and neck. He felt a gun pressed to his temple. 

JJ loomed over him, his larger physique threatening and dominating, a sadistic smirk on his face.

“I think the better question is how could you?” JJ purred, smiling dangerously. “Tempting me so from the ice, being too beautiful for your own good. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you the moment I saw you on that television screen. Your beauty was a siren call, and I answered by taking it.” 

Yuuri stared up at him, the fight waning fast within him, and the pain and fear returning. “B-but that gave you no right to-!” he stammered, memories flashing faster and faster past his eyes. 

“I get what I want.” JJ snarled softly, pressing the weapon harder into Yuuri’s skull, eyes raking down his body hungrily. “And I wanted the pretty boy from the ice show.” 

Yuuri began struggling fiercely, trying to force the larger man’s weight off of him. JJ pressed the weapon further into his head, and he hissed in pain. 

“Do you wish to die?” he asked mockingly, and Yuuri could hear the distinct sound of the safety coming off. 

Yuuri bared his teeth, letting his hatred fuel his eyes. “I do. But I’m planning on taking you with me!” He managed to get a knee up and into JJ’s groin, forcing the larger man off of him. He quickly got to his feet and ran onto the ice towards his gun. He heard a shot fire and saw some of the ice beside his feet splinter from the shot. 

The Japanese man slid on his side, covering greater ground and grabbing his gun along the way. He raised the weapon up and fired shots towards JJ’s way, yelling like a feral animal in the process. 

JJ had ducked behind the barrier wall, his bullets ricocheting off the boards. 

Yuuri kept firing shot after shot, using the sound of the bullets to get to his feet and get himself somewhere safer to shoot. He backed away to the other side of the rink, then flipped himself backwards up and over the wall. He landed on the floor just in time for JJ’s bullets to come flying at him. He grit his teeth, bracing himself while he refilled the gun. He got lucky that the kid guarding him was loaded. He wasn’t so lucky that he didn’t have a lot of bullets left to waste. 

The Japanese man popped up over the barrier again, aiming at the other side again. JJ ducked back behind the barrier like the coward he was. Yuuri snarled, the ran towards the spot where the brat hid. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him. 

Kill kill kill kill - 

JJ smacked him in the jaw with a large fist out of nowhere, having caught him in his haze. Yuuri stumbled, quickly moving back fast enough to tackle the younger man. Both men wrestled on the ground, fighting for control over the other, guns hovering threateningly over the other. 

Just as Yuuri got the upper hand, successfully driving JJ’s gun out of his hands, pressing his own to the bastard’s temple, a voice rang out, an all too familiar sound that was too real to be true. 

“YUURI!!” Yuri’s voice rang across the ice like a bell, startling Yuuri from his suicidal mission. 

He turned slowly to the sound, eyes widening in disbelief. “Yu…ra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliffhanger!!! 
> 
> Had to severely cut down the end, because I had JJ MONOLOGUING. This definitely needed an edit big time after that! It was eventually scrapped, as while it would have messed with Yuuri's mind, it got convoluted even for me. So I spared everyone and myself by BRINGING IN THE ACTION. 
> 
> What'd you guys think? Please let me know below! It's almost THE END.


	17. Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The last chapter! This took several days of editing, writing, and rewriting to get it just right, and I think that I have got it just how I want it to be. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the journey!

Viktor had to keep Yuri from getting himself killed a number of times when they were running towards the ice rink. Too many times, the boy almost got himself shot or stabbed by some of the men that worked for JJ, and he and Otabek were working overtime keeping the panicked teenager alive. 

Not that anyone could blame him for zeroing in like he was. Yuuri was in danger. Most likely suicidal. They had to find him, fast. As soon as the music had suddenly started playing out of nowhere, Yuri was zoning out, ignoring everything around him, searching for that one, most important person in his life. 

And Viktor understood that drive completely. He knew himself that once they found Yuuri, he was going to do everything in his power to protect him. Despite everything that happened, and how much of an ass he had been to Yuuri right after he discovered his secret, he still loved him. He wanted to protect him, even if Yuuri could never love him back again. He wouldn’t blame him. He was an ass. A stupid, stupid ass. 

He just hoped that they weren't too late. 

Gunshots echoed from the rink as they drew near, and as they slammed open the doors, they saw Yuuri caught in a gunfight with none other than JJ Leroy himself. Viktor almost couldn't recognize the man that he loved, his face distorted in hate and pain and suicidal rage, tears falling down his face. 

Yuri gasped, and Viktor had to quickly grab a hold on his arm before the young teen bolted towards the Japanese man. "Are you stupid? You'll get yourself shot in the crossfire if you get in now!" the Russian agent hissed, holding tightly to his arm. 

Yurio struggled, his green eyes fixated on Yuuri. "But if I don't go to him, he'll die! He's barely even shielding himself!" he argued, panic clearly rising in his throat. 

Viktor tightened his grip, staving off his own worry in favor of calming Yurio down. "We can't go into a gunfight like this. We could get injured if we get in the middle of it." He looked towards the fight, his eyes narrowing on Yuuri worriedly. "We have to stop them from killing each other." he said decidedly.

He looked around, trying to take in the situation. The young man called JJ was crouched down behind the of the rink on one end, a small pile of empty ammunition shells next to him on the ground. Yuuri was hidden opposite of JJ, his own side littered just as well. Both looked like they had no intention of stopping. Then he saw Yuuri start to advance towards JJ, still firing shot after shot, reloading in between. Viktor felt his lips tighten into a firm line. Things could get hairy very quickly, and someone was likely to get killed if they didn't do something and soon. 

Viktor squeezed Yurio's shoulder, turning his eyes briefly to the boy. “We’ll get him out of there alive, Yura. I promise.” he swore solemnly before returning his attention back to the fight. 

The older man gasped, ducking both of the boys’ heads down behind the barriar of the rink as gunshots fired again, a little closer to their hiding area than he preferred. Those shots came from above. He worried at his lip, scowling in frustration. Was someone sniping them? He looked up above them, and before he got a clear view of who it was, Otabek was up, and took the shot. 

The Russians turned to Otabek in shock, jaws gaping. The older teen looked at them blankly. "...What? There was a sniper up there. I saw my shot and I took it." 

"You moron, that was fucking Seung-gil, the King's best sniper. How the hell-?!" Yurio gasped, gawking at his friend. 

Otabek shrugged. "I've got the highest marks in marksmanship, with a shot at Agent Nikiforov's old record from his training days." he replied simply. "And I only immobilized him, so we can take him into custody for questioning." 

Viktor gawked at the teen. "...Remind me to get you a drink when you're legal." he said, turning his head back to the fight. They needed to get in when there was a lull in the shots. That was their only chance to get close enough to separate the two. Hopefully that lull would be before anyone on either side got seriously hurt. Or worse. 

Soon enough, he heard a different struggle, of someone fighting on the ground. He popped his head over the rink wall to see that neither party was there. He rose to his feet, quickly making his way over to the sounds of the struggle, gun in hand. He snuck along the edge of the rink until he reached the struggle site, his eyes widening at the maddened frenzy in front of him. 

Yuuri and JJ were fighting for power over the other, both looking like crazed animals. While JJ was bigger and heavier than Yuuri was, Yuuri had speed and flexibility on his side. Before Viktor could even blink, he watched as Yuuri was finally able to overpower the younger man, stripping away his weapon before forcing his own gun against the other man’s head. Horror chilled through his body as he saw the man he loved, his eyes dark with killing intent. 

He can’t let that happen. He can't let Yuuri become a murderer. Before he could do anything, however, a very loud, familiar voice rang out right behind him, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

“YUURI!” Yuri was right beside Viktor, his green eyes wide and pleading, looking close to tears. Viktor didn’t know when the boy had followed after him, but it seemed to have done the trick in getting Yuuri’s attention. 

Viktor watched the Japanese man’s body stiffen in shock, his eyes widening in disbelief at his brother’s voice. He watched as the man looked up, his eyes misting over in shock. 

“Yu...ra?” he heard him gasp, watching as the man’s face relaxed, the hate and pain erased. His eyes met Yuuri’s, and he watched as his breath hitched in disbelief yet again. “V-Viktor?” 

“Yuuri…” Viktor sighed out his name in relief, feeling his shoulders relax slightly at the sight, his fear of losing Yuuri put on hold for a heartbeat. 

But it only took a heartbeat for it to turn towards the worse. 

With Yuuri’s hold on him relaxed, JJ launched the smaller man off of him, taking control of the weapon the other was holding. He pressed the nose of the gun to Yuuri’s temple, holding him down while his blue eyes flashed at the two. 

“One step closer, and I’ll blow his brains out.” he snarled, pressing the gun closer into Yuuri’s skull.

Viktor felt the young Russian beside him vibrate in anger, and had to put a protective arm out to remind him to stay behind him. 

Yuri, however, wasn’t going to let that stop him. “You sick monster! Haven’t you taken enough from him?!” he spat, trying to force himself through Viktor’s arm. 

Viktor kept his grip hard on Yurio, fixing his eyes with Yuuri’s. The younger man’s brown eyes were wide, and he could see fear and alarm in his eyes now. Of course, Viktor knew that the man's only concern was with Yurio. He had to do something.

He glanced behind him, then smiled. It was just the two of them. Which means... 

Viktor straightened his shoulders, turning his attention to JJ, stepping slightly to the side, bringing Yurio closer to him. His eyes turning stony as his blue eyes met JJ’s as he raised his gun towards him, letting it flash against the light. “Jean-Jacques Leroy, you are under arrest. You have nowhere to run or hide. Your men have been incapacitated. Surrender now.” 

JJ smirked wickedly, forcing Yuuri to sit up in front of him like a human shield. “And what are you going to do? You’re going to have to make me, and you won’t be able to do that without killing him.” he added, pressing his gun to Yuuri’s head again. He grinned, turning his gun towards Yurio. “And while he’s stopping you from shooting me, there’s nothing to stop me from shooting you lot.” 

Well, he was damn wrong about that. Viktor saw that flip on Yuuri’s switch the instant the gun was pointed to Yuri. He couldn’t help but smirk. 

JJ done fucked up. 

"Now, Otabek!" he shouted.

A shot rang out, and JJ let out a yell, dropping the gun in his hand.

Without even a pause to contemplate, Yuuri pushed himself under JJ, flipping the much larger male over his shoulder and onto the ground, following closely after him. He flipped himself around, grabbing the arm that held the gun and locking the younger man’s arm to his body, immobilizing the limb effectively, as well as the rest of JJ. 

The younger man howled at the pain in his arm, wriggling like a champ, but to no avail. Viktor made his move and dashed forward, kicking the gun further away from the young crime lord’s hands. He produced a pair of handcuffs and slapped one over the locked arm. 

“As I was saying: Jean-Jacques Leroy, you are under arrest.” he said with a smirk. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Three days have passed since the arrest of JJ Leroy. After receiving the necessary warrants, the agency was able to find incriminating evidence that the Leroy family has been ruling the underbelly of the criminal world for two generations now. Drug trafficking, weapons smuggling, mafia, corrupt police force, the works. 

Now, the last remaining piece of this puzzle rested with the testimonies of two of the Leroy crime family’s favorite and most famous pawns: Eros and Agape. 

Yuuri sat uncomfortably in the stainless steel chair, looking around the shiny, similarly stainless steel room he was in. He was trying to avoid the eyes of the director, the stern looking Yakov Feltsman, wishing to be anywhere but here. He was terrified, needless to say. He felt certain that he was going to be serving time in jail, but he was scared for Yuri’s future. What would happen to the boy he raised? 

Yakov grunted, finally forcing the young man to look into his eyes. His dark eyes fixated on his face, attempting to get a read on his emotions. “So, Mr. Katsuki. Keep in mind that you need to tell us everything that you know, and everything that has happened: about the Leroy family, about you, everything that they've done, and everything that you’ve had to do. I want you to leave nothing out. Anything that you say can help us ensure that the Leroys and any one of their ties to the criminal world is exposed for their crimes.” 

The Japanese man flinched, staring back down at the table nervously. Yakov frowned in interest. Yuuri wasn't sure what he was thinking. Was he seeing him as a criminal still? Was he thinking of how long to make his sentence after telling him everything? The old man sighed, pushing the warm cup of tea he had brought in with him towards Yuuri. “I’m sure this will be difficult for you, as you were deeply involved in this, too, willingly or otherwise. But we need your help, Yuuri. Understand?” 

Yuuri hesitated, staring at the steaming cup for a long time, unsure of how to interpret the gesture. Carefully, he reached forward, taking the cup shakily into his hands. He took a small, timid sip, letting the warmth wash over him. After letting the heat envelop him, he turned his big brown eyes up at him. “If...If I share everything that I know, from the very beginning of my involvement, what will happen to Yuri?” he asked, plucking up a little courage.

Yakov raised an eyebrow. “Beg pardon?” 

Yuuri looked down, but his eyes hardened. “Yuri Plisetsky is still a child. He is innocent in all of this. Please, put me in jail if you must after this, but please let him go. He’s...he’s only a child. He’s innocent in all of this.” He wasn't going to be below begging to ensure Yuri's safety and freedom. This was his little brother he was talking about, after all. "I want to ensure he's not going to be punished for this." 

Yuri Plisetsky leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as he glared daggers at the director. It was his turn to talk to the old fart. Yakov had taken the two one on one, to get their own individual accounts and assure that they didn’t try to make up anything. He was willing to do it. Anything to put that bastard that hurt his brother behind bars for good. However, he needed to make sure one thing was clear.

“If you fucking put him in jail, I’ll make you regret it.” the teen growled at Yakov, leaning forward in his chair, slamming his hands on the table. Green eyes stared the other man down dangerously. 

Yakov raised an eyebrow at the threat. “And why do you say that?” he asked, staring the boy down, matching his intensity. 

The teen scoffed, crossing his arms angrily. “He was forced into that hell. He was kidnapped, for God’s sake, and forced to do all that shit in order to survive. If you shitheads put him in jail along with those fuckers, I’ll skin you all alive.” 

Yakov frowned, tapping his pen. “That’s a serious threat, Mr. Plisetsky. You seem to be very attached to Mr. Katsuki.” he noted. 

Yuri huffed, looking away. “Of course I am. He’s my brother. He’s the only family I’ve got left.” 

Yuuri stared down at the cup, his hands shaking slightly. “He deserves to be free. He needs to go to school, make friends, be a teenager. I never got that, which is why I want to ensure his freedom. He deserves it. He deserves normalcy. I can’t let that be taken away from him.” 

“He’s been through so much.” Yuri sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Too much. He never got to finish middle school, never got to attend high school. He had no friends. He still really doesn’t. And he’s been tortured and molested and God knows what else for almost ten years. Who the fuck deserves that?”

“I know that he’s a little difficult sometimes, and can be extremely independent-” 

“He’s hard headed when it comes to someone he cares about, and doesn’t care enough about himself-” 

“But he’s a good person-” 

“And he doesn’t need to have more done to him.” 

Yakov stared into eyes filled with pain, fear, and pleading, tremors taking over the body. 

“Please. He’s all I have left.” That was the one statement that touched him and considered both young men as each pled for the other’s safety. 

Yakov sighed, pinching his nose. “I’ll see what will be done. I guarantee no promises, but your testimony may be of assistance.” 

He had watched on two separate occasions a pair of green and a pair of brown eyes light up, hope daring to spark in both set of eyes. 

❉ ❉ ❉

Now came the time to hear what Mr. Feltsman had to say after all the testimonies and the extensive investigations that went on for the Leroy case. The Yuris were waiting together in the same, steel cold room that they had interviewed in separately almost a month ago in. 

Yurio stared down at the table, trying to fight down the feeling of dread in his belly. He was worried about Yuuri. That, of course, was a huge understatement. He was terrified for him. He didn’t know if his brother was going to be thrown in jail for the crimes he did under JJ and his family’s command. It wasn’t fair! He didn’t deserve this!

He jumped as he felt a hand wrap around his. He looked up to Yuuri’s face, noting the calm on his face. His brother smiled faintly, as if he was expecting fate to be crueler than the younger boy was hoping. 

“Don’t worry, Yurio. They know that you’re innocent in all this.” the Japanese man murmured softly, keeping his voice low. “After all, I know for a fact that you never killed anyone, or did anything serious. You’re safe.” 

Yuri gulped, feeling unsure unlike Yuuri. His brother sounded so certain that he secured Yuri’s safety, but- “What about you? Did you do anything to protect yourself?” 

Yuuri paused, looking down at the table again. “I...I told them everything. I mean everything. I can’t let them not have the information about the Leroys and bring them to their knees, but I’m not exactly a saint in this, either. I’ve done stuff, Yura. Stuff no one should do. You know this. I…” Yuri watched his brother gulp, taking his time. “I deserve jail. I’ve done many bad things, Yuratchka., but I wanted to guarantee your safety. I only talked about everything with the promise that he’d keep you safe.” 

Yuri felt his face redden in fury. He leaped up to his feet, eyes ablaze. “That asshole! He tricked me! I talked to him only if he tried to make sure that you wouldn’t have to go to jail!” He grit his teeth, seething with rage. “That no good, son of a - !” 

“You rang?” Yakov asked dryly, stopping Yurio in his tracks. Yuuri yelped, ducking his head nervously. Yuri sat back down, scooting his chair closer to him, keeping his green eyes trained sharply on the old man. The teen grabbed his brother’s hand in his this time, feeling that sense of dread return, fearing that this may be the last time he saw the man who became family to him. 

Yakov sat down in front of the two Yuris, seemingly unaffected by their bated breath, and the fear hanging between the two of them. He shuffled the papers in the folder he brought in with him. “Well, it seems with your combined testimonies, we were able to officially put JJ Leroy and his father and their allies in jail for kidnapping, theft, drug trafficking, and murder, just to name a few of the sentences.” 

He put the papers down, eyeing the two carefully. “You’ve also provided us with the information of your own crimes, a minor degree in comparison to the Leroys, but crimes nonetheless.” He sat back in his chair, closing the folder. “Therefore, we decided -” 

“If you are putting my brother in jail for stuff he was forced to do, asshole, I’m gonna-!” Yuri started, jumping back to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor. 

Yuuri jumped up along with him, trying to calm him down. “Yuratchka, please! It’s the right thing to do! I’ve done terrible things, too, but if it keeps you safe-” 

“Bullshit! I’m safer with you than with any fucking body else! And did you mention that you were the one who fucking threw JJ down to the ground so that shitty agent of yours can arrest him?! Did you make sure to tell him that?!” 

“Yes, Yura, I told him everything, but please -” 

“Both of you, shut it and let me finish.” Yakov said sternly, grabbing their attention again. The two young men sat down in their seats, Yuuri blinking owlishly at him while Yuri looked like a tiger ready to pounce and kill as he fixed his seat back up on its feet. 

Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an insufferable sigh. “Clearly, you two have been through a lot. But you also have done some less than legal things in your past. Which is why I want to set up a sort of...rehabilitation course for you two, if you will.” 

The two stared at him, jaws dropping. “Huh?” 

He leaned back in his chair again. “Clearly, you two need to be rehabilitated, to ensure you two have truly reformed before we put you on the field.” he said simply, taking a sip out of his coffee. 

There was total, stunned silence from the two, gaping at the director in disbelief. “ _HAH?!?!_ ” 

❉ ❉ ❉

_One Year and Three Months Later_

Viktor Nikiforov was running after the criminal, a long-lost name in criminal history that had only resurfaced after the Leroy scandal that upturned nearly half of the criminal world and exposed more names than they had listed in all the agencies around the world combined. 

The Russian man raised his finger to his ear, pressing the device inside it. “The target’s on the move. Is Dark Lily in position?” he inquired, eyes trained on the suspect.

“ _Yeah, yeah, he’s in position. Just keep the fucker running, shitty old man._ ” Viktor sighed, shaking his head at the insult. 

“White Lily, have you learned nothing from Chris?” he asked. “I’m sure he told you-” 

“ _Blah, blah, you’re talking too much. Just get him there, and Yuuri will bring his ass to the ground_." He heard a scoff over the radio. " _That is, if he doesn’t fall on his own fat ass first._ ” 

“ _Yuri Plisetsky, I heard that, and I will ground you for life if you keep it up._ ” Viktor sighed, smiling wryly. What was the point in giving the two newest members of the agency code names to protect their identities if they refused to use them with each other? 

“You two really must learn how to use your code names, Dark Lily, White Lily.” Viktor mused, chuckling at the bickering. “Everyone one in the criminal underworld will remember your names if you’re not careful.” 

“ _Shut up, old fart, like you’re one to talk. And hurry the fuck up! You’re almost at the target location!_ ” the teenage boy scolded over the ear piece. 

He heard the second voice sighed. " _Finally. Viktor, honey, you might wanna back up off of him a little, okay?_ " he said. Viktor did as instructed, putting a little more distance between them. 

Before Viktor could shout at the target fleeing before him to goad him into stopping, a black shadow jumped down on top of them, bringing the man down with ease. Viktor skidded to a halt, watching as his target shakily got to his feet, only to be brought down by a powerful leg. 

The tall, lean figure in front of him put a hand on his hip, clad in a black, tight bodysuit similar to his old Eros costume, smiling coyly at the criminal in front of him. “Hello. In a hurry~?” Yuuri purred, batting lashes at his target. 

The man sputtered, and Viktor could hear the shock in his voice. “E-Eros?! I-I thought you went down with the King!” he managed to choke out in shock. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, miming examining his nails on his gloved hands, looking almost bored. “Yeah, I got tired of that scene, so I switched teams. I’m reformed now.” 

The man pulled out a gun, pointing it at Yuuri. "You son of a-!" Quicker than a blink, Yuuri slid in, bringing down the target with a skilled, powerful throw to the ground, using his weight to unbalance him. He wrapped his legs around the other's tightly, pinning his hands up above his head.

Yuuri smirked at him, then looked up at Viktor. "Tell me you've got the cuffs this time, Vicchan." 

Viktor sighed, shaking his head as he forced the winded man up so he could cuff him. "Good work, Dark Lily." he said with a smile. Yuuri smiled back, letting Viktor up with the criminal. 

Other agents came swarming in, and soon the man was fully in custody. Viktor stood close to Yuuri, smiling as he left the work to the other field agents. "So, can I show you the most adorable pintrest board I found?" he asked.

Yuuri sighed, looking up at him. "Viktor..." 

"No, I'm serious, Yuuri! It's the prettiest flower arrangement, and I think we must absolutely have it for our wedding!" he exclaimed, taking out his cell phone. "Look at how pretty it is! You'd look so beautiful carrying this down the aisle!" he cooed, hugging his love happily.

Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head. "Viktor, we agreed to make it small and simple. This is a little...extravagant, don't you think?" he mused. 

The Russian gasped, putting a hand to his heart. His gold band glittered in the low light. "Yuuri, you wound me! Nothing's too extravagant or beautiful for my Yuuri!" he declared, looking adorkably serious. 

After the first three months of the 'rehabilitation period' (which was really just an excuse to turn Yuuri and Yuri into agents in lieu of jail), Viktor and Yuuri slowly warmed up to dating again, which soon steadily led into them becoming boyfriends. Then, just four months ago, Yuuri had asked Viktor to marry him. It was the most magical, wonderful night in Viktor's entire life. His Yuuri, all cute and shy and nervous, timidly presenting the Russian with a simple gold ring, eyes filled with some fear and hope. Viktor obviously said yes. The only regret he had was that he didn't ask first! (But he still absolutely loved it.)

Yuuri fidgeted nervously at the words, an endearing habit that Viktor wished to someday lead into more self-confidence. "I-I just think that it would be too much. I-I mean, it's so pretty, and I'm so dull-" 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him close. "My love, _nothing_ could be too much. And besides, the bouquet probably pale in comparison to how stunning you'll look in your tux. You're gorgeous. It's so pretty though, don't you think? It'd be perfect!" 

" _Bleh. You old farts are making me sick to my stomach._ " Yurio complained over their ear pieces. " _I hate this. I want to be on the field, too!_ " 

Yuuri sighed, pressing his ear piece. "Yura, you're too young. Besides, you're the best person in the tech department, and I'd prefer that you stay out of harm's way." 

" _You don't listen to you two talking like love-sick idiots all the goddamn time._ " Yurio grumbled. 

"When you and Otabek get this way, you'll understand." the elder of the brothers said, resting his hand on his hip. 

" _I hope you get too fat for your tux on your wedding day._ " Yurio hissed. Yuuri gave an unholy shriek. 

"Yuri Plisetsky, you do _NOT_ put that kind of luck on me! Take that back, you little brat!" he exclaimed into the ear piece, mortified. 

Viktor chuckled, listening to the sibling banter, wishing only a little that he could turn off his ear piece. Regrettably, they had to have at least one ear piece with open communication to their tech so that they could keep tabs. 

Apparently, Yurio had decided to turn off Yuuri's, because soon his husband to-be was launching for his ear piece. "Viktor Nikiforov, give me your ear piece or else!" 

" _Shitty old man, if you give him your goddamn-_ " 

Viktor chuckled, pressing the piece in his ear. "I'm sorry, my future little brother in-law, but I'm afraid I might get strangled if I withheld it from your brother. Here he is~!" There was no way in hell he was going to get in between the two siblings' argument. He's learned too quickly to just stick to the sidelines when they got like this.

" _YOU NO GOOD BAS-_ " Viktor didn't listen to the rest of the sentence, handing the piece to Yuuri. He received a peck on the cheek before the Japanese man turned around, wicked triumph in his eyes. 

"AHA! You can't escape me now, Yura!" Yuuri exclaimed, now in possession of both ear pieces. "Now take that back!" 

One of the other agents sidled up next to Viktor, whispering in his ear. "Are you sure you're wanting to marry _that?_ " he asked awkwardly. 

Viktor looked over to where Yuuri was, his face now gone from the mortified expression to absolute glee, probably from getting revenge on his little brother. Most likely pertaining to Otabek again. He couldn't help but admire how his eyes sparkled, filled with love and life. 

Just the way it should be. 

He chuckled, crossing his arms as he admired the love of his life. "I am. And I can't wait."

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! I had so much fun writing this, and while I am a little sad that it has come to an end, I am happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> Seriously, thank you guys so much. I was so nervous with writing this at the very beginning, thinking that I'd just mess everything up, and that no one would want to read what I have written. 
> 
> Now, I had garnered up the courage to not only write this, but to write two other fics as well, and hope to write even more stories in the future. 
> 
> Thank you so much, and thanks for sticking with me until the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time really posting a fanfic, so I am a bit nervous, to be honest. *sweats profusely while laughing awkwardly* Anyways, please enjoy this little chapter! Comments would be nice to get to continue it. I, um, don't know what else to write for now, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have been writing it! 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time! *bows out awkwardly*


End file.
